A Place Called Home
by ladivina
Summary: When Belle looks in the mirror her father is already being taken to the asylum. Belle and the Beast hurry to get him out. Returning too late to break the curse, they strive to find another way to reverse it.
1. Rescue

A Place Called Home.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

Beast handed Belle the mirror.

"I'd like to see my father, please?" she asked the mirror politely. The mirror swirled for a second and the image changed to her father. She saw him sitting in a dark space, but couldn't make out what it was. She frowned at what she saw, where could he be? He was rocking like he was in a wagon of some sort, but what wagon could it be?

Beast noticing her questioning look, "What is it Belle? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, I can't see where he is. It looks like he's in some sort of wagon, but I don't know any wagons he could be in."

She looked at Beast, "Can the mirror show me the cart?" As she asked the image shifted and she saw the name on the wagon, she paled immediately.

"What is it Belle? Did the mirror show you or..." Beast got interrupted.

"No, no...papa...h-he's in the asylum wagon. They're locking him up, he isn't crazy! Why would they do this?" Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"They would if he told them about me, he must have wanted to get help to free you."

Beast started pacing the room, what could they do? He looked at Belle, she was desperately looking in the mirror. The mirror! He all but ran to Belle grabbing the mirror out of her hands.

"Beast, no! Give me back the..." Belle cried.

"Show me the way to Belle's father!" he demanded. If he remembered correctly the asylum was in the direction of his castle, just outside the enchanted forest. Maybe the wagon could be intercepted.

Sensing what Beast was thinking, Belle joined Beast and they looked in the mirror together.

The wagon had just left the village and that gave them time to plan something. It would take about an hour to reach the asylum.

"Belle, saddle your horse. We're going to intercept the wagon."

Belle didn't even reply, she ran as fast as she could. As she left the West Wing she could hear Beast calling for his servants to prepare a room.

She had just finished preparing Philippe when she saw Beast running towards her on all fours.

Although he hadn't walked on all fours in a long time, he knew this would be faster. His pride be damned. He nodded his head towards Belle and she urged Phillipe to follow.

Beast was moving fast and Belle had trouble keeping up. No wonder he caught up to her so fast last time she left the castle. They just passed the border of the enchanted forest and Beast stopped.

"Beast! We have to keep going, why did you stop?"

He held up his hand and took out the mirror that he had taken with him. "Show me how to get to the wagon." The mirror shifted. They were close!

"Belle, they will be here in a few minutes. Go stand on the road to stop the wagon. While you distract the driver, I'll free your father," He instructed.

Belle quickly nodded and it didn't take long before she heard the sound of hoof beats. Her heart pounded in her chest, she glanced to where Beast was hidden. Seeing him hidden in the trees ready to go calmed her a bit. But what if her father wouldn't come out seeing Beast, they're last encounter was a horrifying experience for her father. Maybe she should be the one opening the door and get her father? She shook her head, she wasn't strong enough to get the door open. That left only Beast for the task.

Then the moment finally came. The wagon was in plain view and soon the driver saw her standing in the middle of the way. She smiled, her yellow ballgown was very visible and glowed in the moonlight.

The wagon stopped and the driver stared at her. She stepped forward, "Release my father."

"M-mademoiselle, what...how...?" The driver stammered.

In the meanwhile Beast has come out of the forest and moved to the back. He grabbed the lock and gave it a hard pull. He felt something break and pulled again, this time the lock broke. He carefully cracked open the door and through the crack motioned Belle's father to climb out.

Maurice sat in the wagon looking out the bars. Suddenly they stopped and wondered if they had arrived, then he heard a sound at the door. Then he heard that sound again and the door opened and a through the small crack he saw a hand motioning him. He didn't wait to be told twice and quickly climbed out.

Belle saw Beast move away from the back, this must mean her father is out. She quickly darted back into the woods in the direction of her horse. From the corner of her eye she saw her father going into the other side of the woods to hide.

The driver called out for her and jumped off. Then suddenly he was face to face with Beast. He jumped back and quickly took off running leaving the empty wagon behind.

"Belle!" Beast called.

She quickly came bringing Philippe.

"Papa? You can come out now, it's alright, Beast won't hurt you."

Beast to show how true her words were took a few steps back.

Maurice carefully took a few steps out of the woods looking at Beast with fear in his eyes.

Belle ran towards her father, "I was so worried, when I saw you in the mirror..."

"Belle, what is that horrible monster doing here!" Maurice pointed trembling.

"Papa, he won't hurt you. He's changed, he helped getting you out. You have to trust me, but first we have to get back to the castle."

While Belle was talking to her father, Beast stood back and listened. He was ashamed of his past behaviour and knew he needed to apologise to the man. He took a few careful steps in their direction and quietly spoke, "Monsieur, I would like to offer my most sincere apology for my past behaviour. I know I have done nothing to make you trust me, but we have to go back to my castle."

Maurice looked at Beast and saw how uncomfortable Beast was. He probably wasn't very used to apologising, but as much as he distrusted Beast, he did trust his daughter. He quickly moved to stand beside her and for the first time in weeks got a good look at her. She was wearing a beautiful ballgown and fine jewellery. Also she had a glow about her that said she has been happy with Beast.

"Papa, we'll ride together. Philippe can hold us both. The Beast will keep the wolves away for us." Belle told her father.

All he could do was nod, he wasn't comfortable enough yet to talk with Beast nearby.

On the way back they didn't run into the wolves and quickly made their way back.

They had just reached to castle when they were met by Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts.

"Sir, welcome back. There is something we have to tell you." Lumiere began.

"Not now, first get Belle's father settled in."

Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth moved to guide Belle and her father in, but Lumiere stayed behind.

"Master, I'm sorry but..."

"Lumiere, what is so important that it can't wait?" Beast growled. He didn't have time for this. His servants had to make their new guest feel welcome, not delay him.

"We just want to tell you that we don't blame you. The last petal is about to fall, but we wanted to tell you that we understand you had to go help Belle first."

"Lumiere, I..." Beast began. He had completely forgotten about the rose.

Belle came running out of the castle in panic. "Beast! Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts they turned inanimate!"

He quickly looked down and saw Lumiere his candles no longer lighted. A tear fell.


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2

"Beast? Are you alright?" Belle approached Beast. Never had she seen him in this state. Angry, happy and sometimes even joking, but never had she seen him shed a tear. She knew what this meant though.

Mrs. Potts had explained that they would become everyday objects when the curse would become permanent, apparently that time was now. She felt herself grieving for the loss of her friends, but knew she had to be strong for Beast. She reached him and placed her hand on his shoulder, Beast finally dropped to his knees and let it all go.

Al the years of despair and hoping for release and now realising it didn't matter anymore. Al he wanted was his servants back. No not servants, he thought, family.

He felt his arm being pulled and heard his name being called. It took him a few moments to compose himself enough to look up and see Belle's worried look. He got up and with his right paw held Belle's hand. He bend down once more to pick up the candelabra that had once been Lumiere.

Still in a daze he let Belle lead him inside and they walked towards Maurice.

Maurice was thoroughly confused. One second all the household item were hopping around showing him his room, the next they went quiet and still. Then Belle panicked and called for Beast and ran off, leaving him on his own. He decided to wait for Belle, she undoubtedly would know what was going on. He had a feeling that whatever was going on wasn't good.

Beast said nothing as Belle led him through his castle and before he knew it was met by Maurice in a corridor. He could see a teapot and clock standing nearby. It was getting to much for him, but Belle came to his aid picking the household items up.

"Thank you," It was said quietly, but at least he had found his voice again. "Let's move to the parlor we can talk there," Beast said.

Once the trio arrived, they all took a seat. Belle and Maurice looked at Beast, whose face still showed how devastated he was.

Belle put the teapot and clock that had once been her closest friends on a small table and took the candelabra from Beast. Setting him down with the others.

"Beast, would you mind telling us what happened? I have an idea about what just happened, but it might be best if you start at the beginning," Belle saw Beast make a slight nod.

"Belle, Maurice. It's a very difficult story for me to tell, so please do not interrupt me till I'm done." Belle and Maurice nodded.

"It all started years ago, we were all human. One night we had a grand ball, but only those who I deemed worthy were allowed to attend. Back then I was conceited, selfish and rude. Only the wealthiest and most beautiful people were allowed. During a dance I was looking at the women as they danced, seeing who would be worthy enough to warm my bed that night. It was all I cared about at that time, but suddenly there was a loud crash and the doors swung open. An old beggar woman walked in, begging for shelter from the cold. I looked at her and all I saw was how hideous she looked and therefore told her to leave. Instead she reached in her basket and pulled out a beautiful rose offering it as payment for the night. I took it and cruelly tossed it on the floor, laughing at her."

Beast took a small pause trying not to shudder at the memory that came next. "She looked at me and asked me not to judge on appearances alone, because true beauty was found within. All I did was laugh even harder and motioned the guards to throw her out. That was the final mistake I made, as she got up she transformed into a beautiful woman. She told me she was an enchantress and she had seen how my cold heart held no love. Therefore she would curse me, my castle and everyone within. Next thing I knew I felt a blinding pain and heard screams of people trying to escape. Then the pain got even worse and I started screaming, seeing my hands turning into paws wasn't the worst. It was hearing my voice change, my screams became roars. When it was finally over, the enchantress held out the rose once more. This time I accepted it, she told me it was to be my timekeeper. When the last petal fell, the curse would become permanent. For me it meant staying a Beast. The castle would crumble a bit with each petal, but would stay up enough for me to live in. But for all the others it would mean becoming everyday unmoving household items. They would cease to exist." Beast took a glance at his family turned object on the table. "All these years all I could think about was how horrible it was for me and me alone, now I understand they drew the short straw. They are the ones really suffering, even though this curse wasn't their fault."

"Beast, how could the curse be broken? I was told it could, but never how. According to Mrs. Potts it wasn't for me to worry about." This had been nagging at the back of her mind for quite some time, there must have been something she could have done to help.

"Two things had to happen for that, the first one did, but the second didn't," Beast felt his heart breaking. He looked at Belle and seeing her in her yellow gown, remembering their wonderful evening together.

"I was cursed for having a heart without love, so first I had to learn how to love. That part has happened, the second part was trickier." Here Beast stopped, his heart breaking thinking how she couldn't return his affections. Yet he was content knowing they were friends .

"Beast what was the second part?" Belle asked trembling, she had a slight idea and a sinister feeling was creeping up her spine. Please don't let it be so, she wished with all her might. Little did she know, his next sentence would cause her world to crash down on her.

"She had to love me back in return," His voice was barely a whisper. "It's not like I can force someone to love me, but still friendship is more than I could ever hope for."

Tears started streaming down her face, she did love him. Why had so been so scared to admit it to herself, even worse why didn't he blame her. He lost everyone and everything because of her.

"Belle I know what you're doing it's not your fault. This is all on me, I could have done the right thing and let her stay for the night. Yet I didn't just refuse, I took pleasure in humiliating her. You taught me how to love again, and care for other people. You found the man hidden within the Beast when we first met and for that I'll be eternally grateful."

Belle sniffed, "We can't just leave them like that, there has to be a way to find the enchantress. Maybe she would be willing to break the curse. I might have been too afraid to admit it when it mattered, but I do love you with all my heart."

"Ahem."

The pair looked up and saw Maurice staring at them with wide eyes. Finally he understood the anger of Beast at their first meeting. The shame he felt within, knowing what he once was, mingled with despair and hopelessness of his situation. Because in all honesty, by just looking at him, who would be crazy enough to love him. But Belle managed to get through his barrier that he had build for himself. She got past it and found the man hidden deep within and found love.

"Monsieur Beast, I understand now. And I want to tell you that you have my forgiveness. You were in an impossible situation and saw no way out of it, using your anger to express the despair you felt within."

Beast and Belle both looked at Maurice. Belle felt proud of her father for seeing the man she saw eventhough he wasn't an human in appearance. Beast however had a look filled with several emotions, he felt understood and wanted to cry out his relief. Happiness knowing that Maurice forgiving him meant him approving of him and Belle being friends at least. But most of all a warm feeling knowing he had just become part of their little family.

Maurice wasn't finished, "I can see the devastation this curse brought you, and while I have to agree that your manners had been appaling, the enchantress had no right to basically condemn your servants as she did. They were not the ones that showed cruelty and should have been spared this fate."

"If it were up to me I'd ask the enchantress to bring them back. But I have no idea where the enchantress might be, and finding her would be near impossible," Beast calmly stated.

"Hello Belle, Maurice." A new voice entered their conversation.


	3. Final Explanations

I would like to thank everyone for their support! So many alerts have flooded my mailbox, I never imagined this kind of positive response and I'll do my best not to disappoint you. Now some final explanations about all that happened before we can really move forward with the story in the next chapter!

Chapter 3

The three occupants of the room turned to look who stood at the doorway.

"Agathe? How did you get here?" Belle stood up to greet her friend. When she walked past Beast, he blocked the way with his paw.

"Step away from her," Beast growled. "I don't want you anywhere near her."

"Beast I've know her for years, she's a friend." Belle smiled at Agathe.

"She's no friend Belle," Beast got up and made sure he stood protectively in front of Belle. "Come to gloat have you? Or have you return to cause even more misery?"

Belle looked at her Beast, eyes widening in realisation. Could it be? Was her friend the one who placed the curse?

"Neither, but I would like for you to calm down. Maurice I'm glad to see you've escaped, you didn't deserve what happened to you. I wish I could have helped you more, but my word holds little value as you've seen."

Maurice having come to the same conclusion as Belle could only stare.

"I suppose some explanation is in order. Belle I'm sure you've figured it out by now, who I really am. But it is very important that you listen to me. None of this was supposed to go this far, my kind gets glimpses of the future. Knowing who have the ability to change their ways and who don't." She turned to the former prince, "I saw great potential in you, yet your cold heart stood in the way and something drastic had to happen for you to open up."

"So just because I had to open up, you had to give all the others a death sentence? You could have cursed me alone, what did they do for you to decide to curse them as well?" Beast demanded to know.

"That was my own youthful mistake, I only just began and didn't look beyond first impressions. While I observed you for weeks and your cruelty, I never saw them standing up to you. Still unfamiliar with this world I didn't understand the concept of ranks and believed all to be equal. Now I know I was wrong."

This was something that had bothered her when she first started grasping the concept, knowing she condemned people to a curse they had no hand in. They had raised the prince, but he was raised being told he was better then all the rest. They couldn't go against that whilst holding on to their jobs.

"So is there a way to free them, knowing you'd mistakenly cursed them?" Belle tentatively asked. Surely something could be done? If even the enchantress knows she made a mistake so many years ago?

"Sadly I've yet to come up with a plan for that, but I'd be more than willing to release them. But curses are rather hard to break outside of their set conditions. The only other way I've heard of one breaking is when the power of the magic drained after a century." Agathe explained. "But the good news is that they are not dead, they are in a sleeplike state. Not dead, but not really alive either."

At this Beast brightened a bit, they weren't dead. And after the magic wore off they would be able to come back. But that would take too long and waiting for that would be unbearable. Seeing them and counting down the days not knowing when the actual day would be. No, something else had to happen. Al he wanted to do right now was get some time to rest. It was a long day, it started out so great, but after their dance everything went wrong. Now he started to think about it, he did have a few questions that needed answering.

"Let's all sit down, I see you didn't mean to be overly cruel in cursing us. But you'll have to excuse me for not giving you my complete trust, even if you have been a good friend to Belle." Beast hesitantly started.

Agathe nodded, "That would be a good way to start and we can built up from there. But the problems of today started in the village, but Maurice should be the one who should explain."

"Yes, I have wondered. Why was he being carted off? We all know he's not crazy and while Beast said he might have told the villagers about him, that can't have been all. They might have thought he had a few drinks to much." Belle looked at her father who was still sitting quietly taking everything in. While she had spend weeks in the castle to get used to the idea of magic, he only had one cold night in a cell and 2 hours to wrap his mind around it.

"Papa, what did happen? There must be more to this."

Maurice looked at his daughter, she had grown so much in these weeks. Now when he saw her, he saw wisdom in her eyes that wasn't there last time he saw her. She had matured through it all and he was proud of her.

"After I returned to the village I wanted to get help to free you from the monster," he gave an apologizing look at Beast, though he found no hard feelings there.

"When I told everyone what had happened they laughed and made fun of me, but one man was willing to help me. Gaston, he came up to me and told the villagers to be more supportive and told me to show the way to the Beast. We quickly climbed into the cart and left, after a while I found a familiar landmark that I remembered when coming here. But the path had disappeared, that's when he showed his real motive. He wanted your hand in marriage, Belle, but when I refused he knocked me out. Leaving me tied to a tree for the wolves that could be heard in the distance. Next thing I knew it was morning and Agathe found me. She helped me regain my strength and return to the village. There I told what had happened, what Gaston had done. When that scoundrel returned he denied everything and the only witnesses were Agathe and his best friend LeFou."

Belle looked at her father shocked. While she was enjoying herself he had been through so much, all to try and save her. Beast had similar thoughts, he caused this poor man more grief than he thought.

"But Belle, how did you know I was in trouble in the first place?" Maurice wondered, he doubted she and Beast were having a midnight stroll in wolf infested woods in formal ware.

Beast pulled out the mirror, "This mirror can show whatever you wish and Belle wished to see you. That's how we knew, you were just leaving town and we decided to intercept you. Though I don't think they'll come after you. The poor driver would be too terrified to tell anyone he saw a great beast helping you escape, they might commit him instead."

This did clear up a lot of questions, but Beast stared sadly at the teapot. He had something he needed to do. He stood up and carefully grabbed the teapot that used to be Mrs. Potts. "When the rose started wilting some of the servants told me their last wishes should the worst happen. Mrs. Potts wanted her and Chip to be together in Chip's old room. Chip should be in the cupboard bedroom she arranged for him. I'm going to respect their wishes, if you'll excuse me."

He stood up to get Chip, but Belle stopped him.

"Beast would you like us to help you?" she looked at him, wanting to be there for him in this difficult time.

"No, this is something I have to do on my own."

He moved past Belle on his way to the kitchen, on his way he found more objects most huddled together in what would have been their last moments. Finally he reached the kitchen and there he was. By the looks of it Chip was sleeping and never noticed what happened around him. This did bring a small smile to his face.

Knowing that this little innocent boy didn't feel the fear of completely turning. He had been sleeping and would remain as sleep, he didn't suffer. He picked him up and brought him and his mother to the room which hadn't been used in a long time. Tomorrow Belle could help him, he wanted this room to become spotless. Which made him think of Lumiere, Cogsworth and Plumette.

They and a few other servants asked that he made a much use of them as possible, wanting to serve him even now.

He put mother and son down on the table next to the bed and grabbed some fresh bedlinen. They would get a clean bed to sleep in, for lack of a better word. When the sun was up the rest of the room could be cleaned. When the bed was ready he lay them down on it and tucked them in. He took a seat at the end of the bed at looked at them lying there, until his exhaustion took over and fell asleep next to them.

In the meanwhile in the parlor Belle looked at the door her Beast disappeared through. Something told her he wouldn't be back tonight, but she couldn't fault him for that. She was proud that even in his grieving state he was doing his best to give his servants their last requests.

"I'll return tomorrow, today has been a long day. We do need to talk about what we can do in ways to solve this. In the meanwhile I'll make the wagon disappear and keep an eye out in the village." With that Agathe left in a big flash.

Belle and Maurice were now left alone, luckily the servants did finish preparing the room for her father just down the hall from her. Agathe was right it had been a long day and some sleep would do all of them some good.


	4. Reflections

Finally we can really get a move in the direction I want, to answer some questions. ImagineATale pointed out he would be in his 'me, me, me' phase. While that would be true I suspect that out of pure boredom at times he would pick up on some things they said. Taking their advice however...

Especially when he really saw their doom coming, he would have listened, but in his mind grumbling about them not thinking of his fate. Plus his biggest motive on doing this on his own was guilt of being the cause of their misery. I figure in his grieved state he would have a slight masochistic tendency and didn't want to feel any support. He figures he deserves this and should suffer for it.

Also Gaston will play a role eventually though it will be small at first. The main reason is that they rescued Maurice only a few hours before and Gaston is most likely having a party to celebrate having Maurice out of his way. What his role will be exactly isn't sure yet since I have 2 outlines made and not sure which road I'll choose.

For now happy reading!

Chapter 4

After the depressing end of their previous day, Belle and Maurice gathered in the dining room to get some breakfast.

Maurice took a seat while Belle moved to the kitchen. Maurice looked around the massive room, yesterday his mind was overwhelmed with all that had happened and he spend most of last night getting his thoughts in order. He had now fully forgiven Beast, this all was thrust upon him in a cruel way and he had lashed out. Most importantly he had made Belle happy against all odds, he had given Belle everything she ever wanted. Any father would want a man like that for his daughter. He shifted on his chair a bit uncomfortable, wondering if this chair had been a person yesterday. He saw Belle approaching him with two plates, she set them down and took her usual seat.

"Papa, did you get some sleep last night?"

"Not much, I've spend most time thinking things over. The curse, how you and Beast have changed each other. You seem happier than I've ever seen you and I'm guessing I have him to thank for that."

Maurice saw his daughter smile a bit at the mention of her Beast and he knew his assumptions were right. Whatever happened the last few weeks, it changed her for the better.

"I'm worried about him though, he's usually up before me. Though his eating habits have improved, it can still get a bit messy. He tries to eat most meals before me, only exception being dinner."

"It has been an exhausting day for him, give him some extra time. I think he took it rather well, he could have lashed out about the unfairness of it all. Instead he just sat down depressed, thinking only of his servants. That is a remarkable change from how I knew him, it's also what made me to decide to forgive him completely." Maurice continued. "Despite his own worries he tried to do right by you and that's a very admirable quality in a man. For that is what he actually is."

Unbeknownst to the pair Beast had heard every word Maurice said. He felt ashamed of his former 'hospitality', how the man could forgive him like that was beyond him. And while he did feel some anger, destroying things would do no good. He was too scared to accidentally destroy something that used to be a friend. When he woke up this morning he was a bit disoriented not recognising the room, but soon last nights events caught up with him. He got up and before he left the room stroke the teacup where he supposed the cheek would be. He would do anything he could to get them back. Though the enchantress had apologised and explained that her youthful inexperience doomed them, he had a hard time forgiving her. But if Maurice could forgive him, he should find it in his heart to forgive her. Besides she did say she wants to reverse it, it was just a matter of how. Having heard enough he decided to make his presence known and entered the room. He opted to take a different seat.

Noticing the new seating arrangement Belle frowned at Beast.

"This chair wasn't alive," was his explanation. "I think Mrs. Potts and Chip are happy now. But I could use your help cleaning their room today." He had never cleaned before, he had servants for that, but he would do his best to learn. It's the least he could do for them after years of faithful service.

"I'll help you and Papa could explore a bit," Belle suggested, this was a sensitive subject for him and he could let his feelings go a lot better without an audience.

"Yes, I'd like to see more of the castle. Though I'll avoid the tower if you don't mind." He joked a bit. They needed some time alone and the Beast would be more comfortable talking to Belle without him in the room. He stood up to leave and turned around in the doorway, "But I have fully forgiven you Beast. It's no use to blame yourself anymore than necessary, so let me relieve a bit of that burden. And your servants wouldn't want you to blame yourself either." He left the room, letting his words sink in.

Beast managed a smile, "Your father is a wise man, he's right they wouldn't want that. It was the last Lumiere told me before...he turned."

"You shouldn't, you never meant for this to happen and you're doing the best you can for them." Belle placed her hand on his paw. "What should we use for cleaning? We will have to use some of the servants and you said Plumette wouldn't mind. I'd like to start as soon as possible, we don't know when Agathe will return."

"You're right, it would be best to be done by the time she returns. I remember seeing Plumette in the kitchen near Chip's cupboard bedroom. I think she was looking after him for his mother. I'm grateful that he was probably as sleep when the curse hit. The rest is scattered through out the castle. We'll find what we need on our way to Chip's room," Beast muttered.

The pair made their way to the servants quarters. Beast stopped at a door and sighed, "This is it, you tell me what you'd like me to do. Cleaning was definitely not a part of my expensive education."

Belle opened the door and was met by a room that showed every sign of abandonment and disuse. She glanced at the bed and saw mother and son tucked in beneath the sheats. She noticed that the bedlinen were clean, something Beast must have done himself last night. The rest of the room however showed how neglected the room had been over the past years. Cobwebs in every corner and thick layers of dust covered every surface.

"Could you open a window? I'll start dusting and you can remove the cobwebs on the ceiling." Belle instructed. "And like Plumette said on my first day here, 'I'll have this place spotless in no time'." She held up the feather duster that used to be Plumette and started to work. "It'll be okay, we'll find a way to get them all back."

How Belle could stay so positive he did not know, he did know that he should share her faith. He started to get to work and with some helpful comments from Belle they cleaned the room. When they finally finished, he walked to the bed en got on his knees and let a few tears go. "I'll get you all back, I promise," He whispered to Chip.

Belle stood behind him hand on his shoulder for support. They could do this, the only question was how. Beast whispered some more and she let him get it all out.

After some time Beast was crying in earnest and let himself go. For years he had lived in anger about being cursed, then he and the servants managed some sort of routine to pass their days. He had wasted so much time glaring at the rose that he could have spend with his servants, but he had let his own selfishness get in the way. Then the first petal fell, at first he couldn't believe it. It had floated on the pedestal for at least a decade, taunting him, never showing any sign of wilting. But then a petal fell down, softly landing down on it's surface and curled up in itself. The castle gave a slight tremor and realisation had set in. The end was coming for him and his roar could be heard through the entire castle. A few of the braver servants had dared to enter his room and saw his shocked expression, still staring at the cursed flower on the table. Some took off, but a few had remained. They had tried to calm him down, not that he appreciated it at the time, but now he understood. They started to tell him about their wishes, he couldn't have cared less at that time. But every petal that fell they returned with the same requests, but then Maurice had arrived at the castle. Which had brought his Belle to him, a small glimmer of hope grew in his heart. But then her father had been in trouble and all hope was gone. Now he appreciated every visit of his servants, to remind him of their wishes. Now he would strive to make them all proud till he could free them, however long that would take.

Maurice had finished exploring the east wing and was on his way back to his room. This castle was huge, he might ask Belle for a tour, it was too easy to get lost within these maze like halls. He hoped his daughter was alright and that she would join him soon. He had only been in this castle for one day and already he felt trapped within these walls. There was no life to be found, there was such a dark and despairing atmosphere and he wondered how the servants had managed to stay cheerful in here. He reached his destination and opened the door, he was surprised to find Agathe inside.

"Agathe, back already?" Maurice asked. Hopefully she had found a way to reverse the curse on the servants, but her face was troubled.

"Where are Belle and Beast? We have a problem."


	5. Tracking

Welcome back! Thanks again for all the alerts and reviews. This chapter will be a little bit shorter, but we're going to finally see what happens in Villeneuve.

Chapter 5

The sunlight crept through the shutters and Gaston groaned. Yesterday he finally got rid of Maurice and now Belle would have to marry him. To celebrate his success he gave multiple rounds at the tavern and now he was feeling the aftereffects of too much alcohol. Still he got up as fast as he could, he couldn't wait to find Belle and make her his wife.

He was still nursing his headache when loud banging on his door demanded his attention.

"What do you want!" he yelled while swinging the door open, he had no time or patience to deal with anyone right now.

Monsieur D'Arque stood on the other side, looking rather disgruntled. "I would be watch my attitude if I were you. Maurice never arrived last night and the wagon seems to have vanished without a trace."

Gaston stood there dumbfounded, Maurice never arrived? A vanished wagon? Nothing just vanished, even the most elusive prey left tracks for him to follow. And no prey has turned out to be more elusive then his Belle.

"Could you tell me exactly what you mean by vanished, nothing just vanishes," Gaston exclaimed.

Monsieur D'Arque continued, "They never arrived and when my men checked the roads there were no tracks to be found." Either that or his men were more incompetent than he thought.

"I'll go see for myself and I will find those tracks. No one is better at tracking than me," he boasted. "Go back to that asylum of yours. I'll find them before sunset."

Gaston slammed the door and gathered his bow and rifle. This was a set back, but he'd find Maurice and drag him to the asylum himself if he had to.

He mounted his horse and took the road out of town. So far he could still see clear tracks and had no trouble to follow then.

As he neared the woods the tracks became fainter till no more tracks could be seen. He got off his horse and looked down, they were still there. The shadows just made them rather difficult to see, he decided to continue on foot. Still as he went the tracks got fainter and fainter and he understood why the men of Monsieur D'Arque had trouble making them out. Loath he was to admit even he started to have some troubles seeing them. He was tracking now for 2 solid hours when he grudgingly had to admit that not even he could find any tracks. They had just vanished, but that wasn't possible. He looked around the forest to get his bearings, he recognised the place. Maurice had taken him and LeFou on this exact route, all the while rambling on and on about beasts and talking teacups. Getting an idea he decided to get back on his horse and rode to that infernal 'magical' tree. It didn't take long to find, but still he found nothing. He wouldn't give up though, it was too much of a coincidence for him to end up back here. He decided to check the bushes here, he wouldn't admit defeat this easily. He was Gaston, best hunter that ever lived and he would not have his reputation ruined by one crazy old man.

First he checked the left side of the road, while there were yet again no tracks. Something was off, he just couldn't figure out what it was. After another hour with no success, he angrily stomped out of the bushes.

Nothing, absolutely nothing could be found. But he would keep going, he was sure he would find something here.

Moving to the other side of the road, he didn't see anything else that might help him. But he decided to go in further, Maurice had been very insistent about going this way. Deciding he had nothing to lose, he continued on.

Ten minutes in he was met with the strangest sight, snowflakes which turned into a winter landscape. That crazy old coot was right! Winter in June, now he was sure he was on to something. It was getting late though and the sunlight seemed to disappear at an alarming rate.

Getting into a clearing he found a turned over cart and a broken music box. So Maurice had actually been telling the truth all this time! He grabbed his rifle and loaded it just in case he saw the beast that old man talked about.

Slowly he made progress making sure to be careful in this strange forest. He found the carcass of a wolf and took a careful glance of his surroundings. He didn't hear any wolves, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Going down the path before him, he finally found something to resemble tracks. Two sets of footprints and something else. They looked to be from a wolf except that they were simply too large and it was only two prints, not four. What animal walks on it's hind legs he wondered. Not that he cared, there was not an animal that he couldn't take on after all.

When the cold started to bother him, he found himself surprised to find himself before a huge closed gate. In the distance he made out an enormous castle, this must be where Belle was locked up in the dungeon! Finally it was hero time, he would go in find his wife and rescue her. She would never refuse him after that. All he had to do was to find a way to open the gate.

Unbeknownst to him he was being watched. Agathe thought she had been rather thorough is removing all traces of the wagon, but she hadn't accounted for Gaston's determination. That man just never knew when to quit, she did keep the wolves at bay though. They guarded the enchanted area of the forest, but she would never actually allow them to kill anyone. If Beast hadn't shown up to save Belle she would have stepped in, just like she had sent Philippe to help Maurice during their attack. The horse had run off frightened at first, but she had sent him back and guided him towards the castle.

For now the gate would keep Gaston out, but she was sure the man would find a way to get passed it.


	6. Arrival

Welcome back! Special thanks to those have reviewed. Mustard Lady, your review really cracked me up. And I totally agree that he is a complete idiot. This took a bit longer to post due to work, next chapter will be uploaded faster.

Chapter 6

"What problem?" Maurice hoped it wasn't about turning the servants back.

"Gaston, despite me having removed every trace of last nights events on the road, he managed to find his way here. He's currently prowling the gate and surrounding walls for a weak spot, I have no doubt he'll find his way in eventually.

Where are Belle and Beast?" Agathe hurriedly explained. They had to come up with a plan, because she sensed the problems the hunter could bring.

"They're most probably still in the servants quarters. Beast wanted to...clean..." Maurice finished uncomfortably.

Agathe looked surprised, "He wanted to clean? Why on earth would he want to do that?" She knew people could do strange things while grieving, but this was very odd.

Maurice cleared his throat, "Yes, some of the servants had some last wishes... Mrs. Potts wanted her and Chip together is his old room."

This statement was followed with absolute silence. Maurice felt rather uncomfortable speaking about this with the person who had caused this misery, Agathe on the other hand was proud of Beast. He was showing such compassion for the fate of the servants, a fate she would do her best to reverse.

"Let's find them, before Gaston becomes even more of a nuisance. Though he'll be very busy for now," Agathe couldn't suppress a smirk here. While she wouldn't let the wolves actually kill someone, she could give them a good chase. Benevolent she might be, but she was still a lady. He'd regret calling her a 'filthy hag' and several other unpleasant names during the past years.

Making their way to the servants quarters they heard voices heading their way.

"...proud of you. You have to stop putting all this blame with yourself. You might have made a mistake years ago, but so did Agathe while enchanting everybody as she did. On the inside I'm as broken up as you are, but staying positive is all I can do to keep level-headed. We need to find a way to help them, will you help me to think of a way to free them?" Belle asked Beast. It was all she could think about, it's what kept her going without falling apart.

Agathe and Maurice stepped a bit back, something important was happening before their eyes. They could see how Beast was regaining his composure, his hopelessness turning into determination.

Not wanting to eavesdrop too much Agathe decided to interrupt the moment.

"Beast, we have a problem heading this way. We need to prepare before Gaston gets here, for now I have him distracted by the wolves, but that won't last forever." She moved in the direction of the West Wing, it being Beast's private area she had made the most devastation to the castle happen here. Side effect being it was nearly a maze and more difficult to walk through if you didn't know the way. Also it had a pretty clear view of the entrance and they could see Gaston coming ahead of time from there.

Outside of the castle however Gaston was having a very bad day, first that monstrosity of a gate blocked his way. Checking the walls he was met by four angry wolves that were still chasing him, he had shot and killed one though. Still that left him with three wolves, he reloaded his bow with his last arrow and made a blind shot behind him. He heard a yelp and knew he had hit one, he glanced back quickly and saw that all the wolves had left. He must have hit the leader, as much as he wanted to get in that castle, he needed to take a small rest first. Those wolves were the strangest he had ever seen, they had managed to get close a few times, but all they had done was snap at his feet. Never actually doing any damage, he did manage to keep the castle in sight during the chase and he slowly headed back.

The group had gathered in the West Wing. Beast and Belle sat on the bed, Maurice grabbed a chair and Agathe stood by de table on the balcony. She took a glance at the bell jar and saw the still floating stem, dead and crumpled petals underneath.

"How long do you think before he gets here?" Belle asked Agathe.

"The wolves are giving him a good chase for now, but he already killed one of them. And eventhough he is on the run, he's keeping close to the castle. He must be the most obnoxious man I've ever come across."

Beast was pondering those words, he didn't want to meet that Gaston figure. If he was the most obnoxious person the enchantress had ever seen, his old self included. Then there was the treatment of Maurice at his hands. No he definitely did not want to meet this Gaston.

Maurice shivered at the thought, the ruthlessness he witnessed in his previous two encounters with the man had been horrifying and he had no wish for a repeat.

Agathe suddenly turned around. "He's past the wolves and heading back in this direction."

Belle got up and walked to the balcony, hoping to see something...or rather hoping she saw nothing. Nothing was good, that meant Gaston hasn't gotten passed the gate yet.

They heard a bang and looked behind them. Beast had left, what was he doing? Belle grabbed the mirror once more asking for Beast. He was heading up to the towers, why was he going there, Belle wondered.

"He shouldn't go off on his own, we need to stay together." Maurice added, "I have to admit he stands the best chance against Gaston in a fight, though I wish I could protect you better Belle."

Belle asked the mirror for Gaston and saw he was closing in on the surrounding walls again.

"We need to come up with some sort of plan, he won't stop until he gets what he wants. Any ideas?" Belle asked.

High up in the tower Beast stood watch, he could see a greater distance from here and he vaguely saw a speck of red in the distance. That must be him, he thought. No matter what, he would keep him away from Belle. Knowing he had tried to kill Maurice and have him committed when that failed, this man could not be underestimated. He could see the man reaching the walls and move along it, searching for a way to get over it. Suddenly he saw him move faster and going up in one of the trees that stood near the walls. He rushed down, time was up.

Gaston was finally back at the wall, he saw a group of trees that stood close to the wall and inspected the braches. They would be able to hold him, he had found his way in.

Beast had just reached the entrance hall, he made sure to stand in the shadows. Carefully glancing out a window, he saw no trace of Gaston. Years of stalking the castle had made him very knowledgeable about the best hiding spots. If he didn't want to, nobody would see him, but that wasn't his goal this time. He would make sure Gaston would get a very clear view of him. Every second he could keep him here, was one second he wouldn't find Belle.

On the balcony they saw Gaston approaching, Belle quickly requested the mirror to show Beast. The mirror shifted to Beast lurking in the shadows of the entrance hall.

"He's going to fight him, we have to stop this before he gets hurt or killed!" Belle was panicking now and looked around the room for possible weapons. She returned the mirror to the table and the dead rose caught her eye. She was drawn to it for some reason, it was dead. So why would she pay so much attention to it? The cursed rose that brought nothing but misery at all coming near it.

A cursed rose...

No curse could be reversed without conditions being met...but what if...

"Agathe, how angry are you with Gaston?" Belle gave a slight smirk. If this worked...

Agathe turned to face Belle, "Enough, what are you thinking of?"

"Could you cast a new curse and connect it to the old one?"

"I suppose it's possible, but a curse is never pleasant. They're meant to teach someone a lesson and when not broken, you've seen what that results into. Also this has never been done before, so I can't predict how much can be tied in." Agathe warned. "Besides if I had seen even a single redeeming quality in him I would have cursed him years ago. Though I'm not very concerned about his wellbeing, a curse is meant for all in the vicinity."

"Meaning it would mean all of us, including me and my father."

Maurice paled at the thought, "We're not turning into furniture, are we?"

"No, it can be relatively harmless, but still unpleasant nonetheless. And you want to use it to help break the other one I presume," Agathe answered.

"If at all possible," Belle could only hope it could be done.

A loud roar made the decision for them.


	7. Caught

Thank you to my faithful reviewers, glad you're all enjoying yourselves. I think I've kept you waiting long enough with my torturous cliffhanger. Thanks for the compliment ImagineATale! I would hate to disappoint XD

Chapter 7

Beast saw Gaston enter the castle, for now deciding it would be best to keep in the shadows. He noticed that the man was out of arrows, one weapon less to worry about for him. He did notice the hunting rifle, which appeared to be ready to shoot. He stepped back a little further, making a slight scratching sound with his paws.

Hearing the sound Gaston turned around to the stairs. Slowly he walked up, looking for movement with every step he took. Someone or something was up there, but he would be the one to surprise the other he thought. Once he reached the top he heard another scratching sound to his right, it sounded close and he neared a dark corridor. He saw a faint trace of light through the crack of a door and made his way there.

Amused, but still on edge Beast watched the man walk into the trap. Hidden on a dark ledge on the opposite side of the door, he had a clear view of the intruder. He saw the man give the door a gentle push to carefully open the door. Not that it would help him, he thought.

As Gaston entered the room, he relaxed slightly. This was a mistake he would regret, he lowered his rifle for just a second to close the door behind him. Before he could however he felt the weapon being torn from his grasp from behind. When he turned around he was met with a sight he would never forget. The Beast, he thought. He had never seen anything like this monster, but if it wanted a fight, it would get one.

"I've found you Beast!"

"What took you so long, I've been waiting," Beast replied. Goading the man might not be the smartest move, but it would keep him away from Belle.

Gaston, very predictably, didn't react very well to this. Angry at being taunted, he didn't even register that the Beast could talk. He might have lost his rifle and be out of arrows, but he did have a big surprise hidden in his boot for the Beast. He quickly grabbed his hunting knife and slashed the Beast in his leg.

Beast gave a loud roar, how could he have missed the knife? He jumped back to create enough distance to quickly assess the damage. It was pretty deep and bleeding, but not enough to slow him down. Looking up he saw that Gaston had taken off. Going down on all fours, to get some weight of his injured leg, he went in pursuit.

Agathe made her way down, she disguised herself, not wanting Gaston to know it was her. Also she couldn't cast a curse on someone without testing them first. She thought about the curse, what could she do to make it compatible with the old one? It had to be a spell that he could break. She would try to stall some time to think of something. Passing a mirror, she took one last look at her disguise. Perfect, she thought.

Leaving the West Wing she heard a struggle and observed the two before making an entrance. Having seen enough she decided to intervene.

Gaston was barely around the corner when he was knocked down by the Beast again. He turned around and slashed with his knife to keep the Beast away from him.

They stared at each other, waiting who would make the next move. As it turned out, it was neither.

Beast looked horrified to see Belle jumping between him and Gaston, while the other man simply smirked.

"Beast, you're injured," Belle commented.

Beast could care less about any injuries, he just wanted Belle safe and away from Gaston.

Gaston however saw his chance and grabbed Belle's wrist pulling her to him. He held the blade near her chest, making sure she wouldn't be able to move. "Hello Belle, lovely to see you again. I thought you would be locked up somewhere, but no matter, I've found you and I am getting you out of here." He gave her a dashing smile, looking every bit the hero he wanted to be. "But first I'll kill the Beast that held you here."

"Please don't, he didn't do anything to me. He's gentle and kind and I don't want to leave. Just go and leave us alone." She pleaded with Gaston.

"No Belle, I can't do that he might attack the village looking for you. But I'll take his head and mount it on my wall, you'll still be able to see him every day," Gaston commented. No way that monster was kind and gentle, but if his future wife wanted that thing near her. She could have his head as a wedding present, she couldn't say he wasn't generous.

Belle looked horrified. "I don't want his head! I want him alive and in one piece."

Beast was frantically looking for a way to knock the knife out of the hunters hand without harming Belle, but he couldn't see a way. Why had she come down? And something was off about her, but what? He made a cautious step towards the hunter holding out his arms, "Let her go," Beast growled.

"No, I don't think so. You see, this is my future wife and I will take her back to the village."

"I will never marry you, now leave. I won't say it again," Belle said.

"Once you're away from here you'll come back your senses. And you will be my wife, or I might have to come back here," he threatened.

Suddenly Gaston released Belle as if he was burned. She got shrouded in a blinding light and changed into the enchantress as Beast had seen her all those years ago.

Beast realised what was happening, while he had no qualms about what would happen to the hunter, he worried about Belle and Maurice. He was cursed already, she couldn't curse him again, could she? For now all he could do was stand back and watch.

Gaston didn't like what was happening, Belle was gone and another woman had taken her place. Though he could see she was beautiful, her face held a different expression. He was no fool and knew this wouldn't end well for him if he was caught. He quickly took off on a run, but froze after a few steps. Now panic started to set in, his eyes widened knowing there would be no escape from this woman. In an attempt to find an ally he caught a glance of the Beast, he pleaded with his eyes for the Beast to help him. Strangely enough the Beast replied by shaking his head, and a resigned look in his face.

"Enchantress?" Beast hesitantly tried to get her attention without alerting Gaston to her real identity. "I don't care what you do to him, but don't hurt Belle or her father."

"My Beast, sadly that cannot be for it will cover the entire grounds."

An enchantress, Gaston thought, one that the Beast was very familiar with. Was he her pet of some kind, it would explain why he had never seen any animal like it before. He started to struggle against his invisible bonds, since the Beast wouldn't go against it's mistress. But why would a pet make a plea for others, more precisely, why not for him? He was the one in danger here!

Since her little pet wouldn't help him he decided he should make his own plea, "I'm sorry for harming your...pet, I'll leave and never come back. Just let me go."

Pet? That man actually he thought he was a mere pet. He was more dense than he thought, "I am not a pet you fool! I would suggest you keep your mouth closed before you'll end up even worse. She turned me into this, what do you think she'll do to you?" the Beast angrily replied, feeling rather undignified by the pet comment.

She had come up with an enchantment that could be connected to the previous one, but the wording would have to be done very carefully. She gave a last apologetic look to the Beast, she would have preferred to have given him a warning, but there had been no time for that. She raised her hand, in it was the stem of the cursed rose. She pointed it in Gaston's direction, it was time to cast the curse. She could only hope that the Beast could forgive her for this.

Next chapter will contain the actual curse! It's already written down, but leave some comments in your reviews and I'll see if I can squeeze in some requests!


	8. Once Cursed, Twice Damned

Thank you all for your comments in the reviews. I have made a small change in what I had written down already and hope you're all satisfied. Bella Disney, I don't know how to write in your language, but I could understand most of it. ImagineATale, sorry couldn't resist torturing you again XD. Leefa and banzi, thanks for the support! Mustard Lady, what can I say? The pet thing just popped in my head and I couldn't resist. only Gaston can come up with the most illogical conclusions.

I think I've kept you all waiting long enough, enjoy!

Chapter 8

Back in the West Wing, Belle and her father watched everything unfold in the mirror. She had to give it to Agathe, she could be very scary when she wanted to. Her heart ached for Beast, the terror he must have felt when he was cursed all those years ago. And yet he was pleading for her and her father to be spared from the curse Gaston was to receive. Her father put up a brave face, but he couldn't hide his trembling hands. Scared of what this curse could bring.

"Papa, are you alright?" She didn't get a reply. Her fathers trembling got worse, and she made a decision. "Follow me, we have to hurry." She grabbed her father pulling him along and held the mirror in her other hand. Checking the mirror she saw Gaston begging Agathe to let him go. She was nearing her destination and swung open the doors of the library. Quickly finding what she needed she opened the book on the right pages.

She placed her father's hand and her own on the moving pages. "Think of home papa and the book will bring us there. We can return the same way after we've seen it's safe in the mirror," she explained. Taking a quick glance at the mirror she saw Agathe holding out the rose stem, it was beginning. "Papa it's starting."

Maurice did as told, he closed his eyes and thought of home. Him and Belle, safe.

Belle felt the magic begin transporting them and she quickly withdrew her hand and shoved the mirror in her fathers pocket, "I sorry papa, but I can't leave him to face this alone. It was my idea and shouldn't suffer alone."

Before Maurice could react, he was back in his home in the village. He held the book tightly and took the mirror out of his pocket. Why Belle, why did you do this again? He held up the mirror, "Show me Belle." He would find the courage to at least see what would happen to his daughter.

Belle was running as fast as she could, she wanted to hold Beast as the curse was cast.

In the hallway, the enchantress faced Gaston. "It's time you learn a lesson of your own, hunter." She heard the faint sound of footsteps in the distance, and saw Belle running into the hallway.

Beast had noticed her as well, "Belle, go as fast as you can. I don't want you caught up in this, please," he wasn't above begging at this point. "Enchantress, please let her leave first!" He begged her, "She doesn't deserve to be cursed. I'll do anything you want, curse me any way you want!"

Belle just shook her head, "It'll be alright, trust me." She took one of Beast's paws in her hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She wished she could have explained her plan to him before.

The enchantress shook her head at the Beast and began, "Hunter, your heart is filled with hate to all that oppose you. Though you have a marksman's eye, you're blind to see what is front of you. Therefore you will be cursed to be blind and you'll have no choice but to rely on those you have harmed. You have one year to learn to truly see what's in front of you and be the hero you perceive yourself to be. Fail however and your sight will be gone forever and this castle will become your prison. You'll have till this stem reaches full bloom once more." Now came the hard part, she turned to Belle and Beast. "His life will be your responsibility, and true forgiveness must be given to him for you to be set free from the castle grounds."

This is as light as I can get it for them, Agathe thought, though I don't envy them for having him as a 'guest'. It would not be easy for them to forgive him. The man had attempted murder, kidnap and not to mention all the harassment. She send the stem back under the bell jar and the crumpled petals would float back up during the year and bring the rose back to life.

Suddenly Gaston started screaming, his eyes were burning and everything turned dark. He wanted to open his eyes, but realised they were wide open. "What did you do! I can't see!" He really started to panic now. In his panic, he tried reaching for something to hold on to. But he lost his footing and his the wall with his head, losing consciousness.

Beast turned to the enchantress, who chose that moment to turn back into Agathe.

Beast turned to Agathe, "Why did you do this! You should have let Belle and her father go first. They did nothing to deserve being cursed by you!" Then he turned to Belle, "Why did you stay? Now you're stuck here, with him."

"No, I'm not stuck with him. I stayed here for you, I couldn't leave you. Father did leave though, I gave him the portal book and the mirror." Belle took a deep breath, "There is something you should know, casting a new curse was my idea." She confessed silently. "Agathe did warn me though that casting the curse would mean getting cursed myself."

Agathe intervened, "Let me explain the conditions more clearly to both of you. Breaking this curse could lift the other one, both curses are connected now. I just don't know how much will be lifted. Gaston will have a hard time. He will be helpless and will have to learn to trust you. He will have to let go of his pride and any prejudices about beauty. To break the curse he'll have to see the man behind the Beast and let go of the idea that Belle belongs to him. He'll have to admit to himself that he was wrong about everything.

As for the original curse, as more petals return to the flower, the castle will rebuild itself to it's former state. You Beast are connected by having to forgive the man for trying to murder you and threatening the woman you love. I did very little against Belle, her only consequence is being unable to leave the grounds. I tried to be as gentle as possible, but I had to include all on the castle grounds. And last but not least, the servants. Gaston has always seen himself as a hero, breaking this curse will actually make him the hero he thinks he is by releasing them of their curse. Though it would be best to keep that from him. He has to change for himself, not because he wants to be a hero." Agathe concluded, "There is one complication to you sending your father away Belle. I have to remove all traces of your and Gaston's existence to make sure nobody will come looking. This includes your father, but I will make sure to send him this way when the year has passed. I'll return his memory to him when the time comes. Also I'll retrieve the mirror and portal book from his possession and tell him about you. He at least deserves to know what happened to his daughter." With a flash she vanished from sight leaving them alone with the fallen man.

"Belle, why did you do this? You should have left with your father. Now you've possibly condemned yourself to an eternity with that man."

"I could never leave you alone, I love you. And no matter how unpleasant Gaston might be, it's also an eternity with you." She smiled at Beast to reassure him. Then she turned her attention to the newly cursed man. "We need to move him, we can't leave him lying on the floor."

"I was thinking of putting him in your room. The West Wing has been damaged too much and he could seriously harm himself, should he wander. You can move to one of the rooms in the West Wing," Beast reasoned, he could watch the man with the mirror. He lifted the unconscious man and carried him to the East Wing.

The walk to the East Wing was quiet, each pondering what this curse would bring. Could this man change for the better? Agathe may have had her doubts, but they would try.

They reached Belle's old room and put him down on the bed.

"Thank you," Beast began uneasily. "For finding a way to get the servants back."

"I'd do anything for you and you're not the only one who wants them back. This is for them as much as it is for you."

A silence fell between them. Today had been a long day. Finally they had found a way to get their friends back, and they would succeed, Belle vowed to herself.

"Beast, I know it is very improper, but would it be alright if I stayed with you. The room is big enough and I don't want to be alone," she asked him. Truth was even though she put on a brave face, she was scared. Not knowing what would happen now.

Beast put his arm around her and led her to the West Wing. He couldn't care less about things being proper at the moment. They were stuck with a vindictive man, one that had tried to harm them on more than one occasion. Besides who was there to see it? Their unwanted guest was blind and on the other side of the castle.

"Of course, if that's what you want," he reassured her. They reached his room, no their room now. He released Belle and walked to the balcony. On the table he saw the book and mirror. He was afraid to take a good look at the rose, but curiosity won out. He almost wanted to cry, one single petal clung to the rose.

"Belle look."

She walked up to him and saw the rose. Thank you Agathe, she thought. It was really happening! Then she took the mirror off the table. "I'd like to see my father." As though nothing had happened, he was working on a music box. Please forgive me papa. She put the mirror back and released a few tears.

"What is it Belle?"

"It's nothing, I just realised he has really forgotten all about me. He was so scared and trembling when we were watching Agathe getting ready to curse Gaston and I knew I had to send him away. This must be what it felt like for you in the beginning, losing everything you've known. At least I know he'll remember me in a year time and return here. It is just so hard seeing him so carefree." Now she sobbed in earnest, "I'm truly stuck here this time, last time I knew I could try to escape if I wanted to. But now he's really been taken away from me and I'll miss him so much. Tell me you won't leave me."

"Never."

Belle didn't know one word could hold so much power. She wrapped her arms around Beast, "Thank you," she simply said.

Exhaustion took over and she moved to lie down on the bed. Closing her eyes she fell into a deep sleep.

Beast watched over her for a while, he wouldn't sleep next to her, should one of his claws accidentally scratch her. Tomorrow he would move another bed to his chambers, but for now he opted to take the bed he used before Belle came to the castle. He had let himself become an animal after losing all hope and had made a nest of torn cloth and broken furniture. He would get rid of it tomorrow and place his new bed here. He lay down at glanced at Belle one more time before falling asleep himself.

I decided to at least let Maurice go. As ImagineATale pointed out, Beast would have to be tied in to the curse. Belle would never leave him alone to deal with this. Especially since she was the one who came up with the idea.

Next chapter Gaston will wake up to darkness.


	9. Waking up

Glad to see you liked my curse. And yes, he would adapt after a while, but even that will have it's difficulties. And yes, Maurice will remember everything after the year and Agathe will reunite him with his daughter no matter the outcome. And the servants would come back as soon as they manage to lift the curse, if they do. Haven't written that far yet, so can go either way.

ImagineATale, I already took all of that into account, having known a blind person. But like the curse specified, as the petals return so will the castle rebuild all damage caused by the curse. This means the layout changes, so navigating through the castle would remain an issue for him. Also I have already written about Madame de Garderobe in this chapter, I think you'll like it considering an earlier review of yours. Mustard Lady, glad to see this plot exceeds your expectations!

Chapter 9

Beast woke up very early and he was glad to see Belle was still asleep. She would not have approved of his sleeping arrangement. He grimaced at the thought of what her reaction would have been.

She started to stir a little in her sleep, "I love you Beast," she murmured softly.

She really does, he thought. She had done so much for him these last few weeks and now she was willingly cursed, just to help him save their friends.

He got up and walked to the balcony, the attached petal drawing his attention. One year was all they got this time. They had to make the hunter see the truth and get him to admit his wrongs, but considering the degree of delusion that man was under it would not be easy. Then there was their own part of the curse, Belle might have a forgiving nature, but he certainly didn't. That vile man had tried to kill Maurice and himself, and threatened Belle. Was he still unconscious or had he woken up at some point?

"Good morning."

Turning around he saw Belle had sneaked up on him and was right behind him. He pulled her in for an embrace, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, so much happened yesterday and I was exhausted. Has he awoken yet? It might be best if we were there before he does. He might panic again and he needs to know what is expected, the sooner the better."

Both were still dressed from the previous day and Belle had to retrieve her clothes from her old room. She smoothed out the wrinkles of her skirt and held out a hand for Beast to take. Gently taking her hand in his paw, he led the way to the East Wing. He wasn't looking forward to confront the man again, but it was inevitable. Belle's expression matched his, she wasn't looking forward to it either.

They neared their destination and heard a crashing sound, follow by a cry for help. They broke out into a run and yanked the door open.

Gaston woke up feeling disoriented, he opened his eyes. Yet he still didn't see anything. Where was he anyway, the room was very dark and unfamiliar to him. He got up to find a curtain to open, he felt his way around the walls till he felt fabric touching his fingers. He tore open the curtains and felt the warm rays of the sun on his skin. Still darkness, what was happening? Why couldn't he see anything! Slowly he remembered a voice of the day before,

cursed to be blind...

one year...

No, that was a nightmare it couldn't be! He backed up and hit something hard. He fell down and started to panic. He felt the carpet and tried to find his bed, he needed sleep, that was all and then this nightmare would end! He kept going till he crashed his head hard against the nightstand. No, no, no...he was truly scared now. Fear took over and he yelled for help.

Belle and Beast entered the room and noticed an overturned table and Gaston lying on the floor. He had a small trickle of blood going down the side of his face. Cautiously Belle stepped forward, "Gaston? It's me Belle. Try to calm down, I'm here to help you."

"B-Belle? Where are you? I can't see!" He tried reaching for her in the direction of her voice, and he felt someone take a hold of his outstretched hand.

"I'm right here, that's it," she helped him get up and took a good look at him. He looked horrible, dull eyes and dishevelled appearance. His hair hung loosely around his face and his clothes were dirty. Totally the opposite from his otherwise immaculate appearance.

Beast looked on in wonder as the man regained his composure and slowly got up. The cocky man did look awful, he thought satisfied. For now he opted to stay silent, lest he scared the man.

Needing to know what Gaston remembered of the day before, Belle started to ask some questions, "Gaston, I need you to listen and answer my questions." Seeing a small nod she continued, "What do you remember of yesterday? More specifically after you arrived at the castle?"

Flashes appeared in his mind of a monster and a glowing woman, and were those words again, cursed and something about a year... "It wasn't real, magic doesn't exist!" He shook his head, wanting to deny what he knew had to be true. "It can't be real..." he whispered.

Belle sighed, "Gaston, I'm sorry but it did happen and I want to help you. But you need to tell me exactly what you remember."

He shook his head, he didn't want to remember. He wanted everything back to normal and leave this place, never to come back. But even he knew deep inside that it was impossible, he had to know for himself what had happened to him. He thought back and remembered something, "I was fighting, you came in and stopped the fight...," then he drew back and started trembling, "It was you! You did this! You and that monster of yours!" He tried to crawl away from her, only to be backed into a corner.

"No Gaston, it wasn't me or Beast. Take a few deep breaths and think really hard what happened next," she urged him. Belle was getting worried though, this was not the overconfident man she had come to loath over the years. This man was a shell of his former self, but true to form still blamed everyone but himself. Still if they wanted to make any progress, they had to make him remember everything.

In the meanwhile Beast had taken a few steps closer, ready to step in should the man lash out. While he thought the man got what he deserved, he still felt a tiny trace of pity. He knew how difficult it was to come to terms with a curse. He himself had lashed out violently, but this man was responding the total opposite.

Gaston remembered a sting in his arm, followed by a bright flash coming from Belle. No that wasn't Belle, it was that glowing woman. "A glowing woman, she pointed something at me and was talking." What was it she had said to him? He didn't remember, was he now also losing his mind? "I begged, I remember feeling more scared than ever before. Something about a curse and a year, I don't know what it means..." Then he raised his head, "Her pet tried to warn me about something! No, not pet, the monster."

Beast glared at the man, at least he corrected himself this time. Belle shot him a rather amused look at the comment.

"Yes, he warned you. That glowing woman was an enchantress and she placed a curse on all of us, which we only have one year to break. Do you remember anything else?"

"I remember it becoming darker and hitting my head, and waking up here." One sentence of what Belle said had stuck in his mind, a year to break his curse. It could be broken and he would see again! "You said it could be broken, how?"

"Yes, it can be broken. You have to learn to see the truth, not what you want to see and hear."

He could see perfectly fine before, he never missed his target. He was blind, how could he possibly see anything! "I could see perfectly well before, she set me up!"

Belle sighed, "There are other ways to see, Gaston. I told you I would never marry you, but you continued on like I never refused you. That's what she meant. If you had accepted that fact, you wouldn't have come here and this wouldn't have happened to you." Though she was a bit angry with him for ignoring her refusal, she couldn't help but being grateful at the same time. His stubbornness gave them the opportunity to break the first curse, so perhaps there was some useful side to him.

"Why don't we eat breakfast first and continue later?" She was starting to get hungry now.

Gaston just nodded his head. He was done trying to remember for now, his head hurt just by thinking too much. He always knew it was dangerous to think too much.

"All right, I'll hold your hand and guide you to the dining room." Gently she pulled him forward and guided him out the door, when she passed the Beast he shook his head and pointed at the wardrobe.

After observing the man's behaviour he decided the man would pose no threat for now. Madame de Garderobe loved to perform and he would carry her downstairs and set her on the stage, next to her husband. Then he would just have to find her dog somewhere in this castle, but when he did he would bring him to reunite them all.

He gathered all of Belle's dresses and carried them to the West Wing. He put them down on the bed for Belle to sort through. Walking over to his nest, he cleared the area to make room for his bed. He then went to the next room and checked the bed there to see if it was in a good condition. Being satisfied, he held the bedposts and dragged the bed to their room and put it in place.

On his way back to the East Wing he decided to make a slight detour to check on Belle. Checking the kitchen first since Belle would gave to go there to make breakfast. Seeing she wasn't there he walked to the dining room, the door was open and he looked inside. He saw Gaston, might as well call that sorry excuse of a man by his name if he's staying, sitting at the head of the table and Belle at the side. She was helping him finding his drink. Seeing he was right, that Gaston wouldn't pose a threat for now, he continued up to the East Wing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the wardrobe and he lifted her up. Taking a few breaks, considering the weight of his load, he managed to get her to the ballroom. He lifted her up onto the stage and moved over to Maestro Cadenza. He then proceeded to lift him up on the stage right next to his wife. While he had never talked to Madame after the curse, he knew this is what she would have wanted. He had heard her husband about him missing his wife on several occasions.

By now he had worked up an appetite and decided to join the others. Gaston would have to get used to him anyway, why delay it any more then they had? Taking the main entrance this time, he opened the door and saw Gaston stiffen.

Belle intervened, "Gaston, it is just Beast. He won't hurt you, if anything he'll be able to explain a lot more then I can. The same enchantress that cursed you is the same one that cursed him many years ago." She looked up to Beast for some support.

Sighing Beast began, "Yes, though unlike your curse, mine has already become permanent. But we'll talk about it later, first try to come to terms with what you've remembered so far." He stalled a little, not feeling like talking himself. He took a seat where Belle had put a third plate for him, right next to her.

They finished their breakfast in silence, when suddenly Gaston suddenly started to speak. "You warned me even though I tried to kill you, why?"

"Maybe because having been witness to a curse once was enough. But I will try to help you breaking your curse, since it also keeps Belle trapped here. You weren't the only one cursed." He started thinking, if it wasn't for Belle, would he have helped him? The answer was simple, no. He wouldn't have helped the man if he was the only one involved, but as it was, it was also about Belle and his servants. He would help for them.

"I'd like to go back to my room, I want to try and familiarize myself with something." Gaston asked, if he could manage things by himself, he would be able to try and escape here. Everything started when he set foot in that forest, with those strange wolves and all the snow. If he could make it past the border of the cursed part, he would get his sight back. He didn't need their help and certainly not that of a dangerous animal. He would bide his time and find his own way out, he didn't need their pity or help. He was Gaston and he could do anything he wanted.

Any questions you have leave them in the comments and I'll try to answer them as much as possible without giving away anything I have already planned.


	10. Forming A Plan

Welcome back everybody!

Since some find Belle's curse confusing, she's indeed stuck at the castle and is unable to leave. If she wants to leave she and Beast have to forgive Gaston for attempting to kill her father and Beast. Not to mention every other rotten thing he's ever done against them.

This is a separate curse, this is because Agathe doesn't feel confident Gaston will break his curse and she likes Belle too much to trap her under such a technicality, especially after what happened to the servants.

And yes for now they are calm, they have their mind set on freeing the servants. But who knows how Gaston will test their patience.

Now on to the story!

Chapter 10

The curse had been active for almost a week now and Gaston stayed in his room as much as possible. While he still needed help to get anywhere in the castle, he could navigate adequately through his room. He still occasionally bumped into things, but that became more infrequent. He was sitting at the table by the window, the curtains remained closed. Feeling the warm rays of the sun was something he used to enjoy, now it taunted him. Knowing the sun was there, but never seeing it.

If he wanted to escape, he would have to know how to get out of the castle. Deciding he had nothing to lose, he got up and made his way to the door without bumping into anything. Carefully he opened it and took a deep breath. He knew that the dining room was on the first floor, and that he had to pass the entrance hall to get there.

He made his way down the hall and managed to find the exit of the East Wing where he was staying. Now for the hard part, the stairs. If he wasn't careful it would be easy to fall down, not wanting to experience that, he sat down on the floor. Dragging himself along using his feet to feel what was in front of him. He found the stairs and lowered himself one step at the time, till he reached the bottom. He got back onto his feet and tried to remember which way to go now, was it left or right? Or was it another flight of stairs down? He decided on going right. He walked about twenty paces before slamming into a door. Cradling his hurt nose, not to mention his bruised ego, he carefully made his way down the hall, but it was a longer walk than usual. Must have gone wrong somewhere, he thought. Just as he decided to turn around, he heard voices. They must be here, deciding to move on to find them and ask for help, as distasteful as that was to him. He didn't want any help, but he had to swallow his pride and ask them to take him outside. If he would go out everyday and paid good attention, he might be able to go out on his own soon.

The voices started to get louder and he started to hear their conversation. He smirked, time to eavesdrop.

"...then blamed me for not putting it in it's proper place." Ah yes, the drink incident, he remembered.

Belle and Beast were standing in an old study, another petal had returned earlier and Beast had heard sounds coming from this direction. A small part of the wall in the room that had crumbled down years ago, had suddenly returned.

"Looks like the castle will return to it's former glory either way," Beast remarked, "though I'd prefer to get the servants back one at a time, rather than a wall."

"It'll be alright, he's started to move around in his room. Besides I'm not really in a hurry to see him during a walk through the castle. But what I'm worried about is, how are we going to make him admit that he's wronged people in the past?" She sighed in expiration, "Yesterday he spilled his drink over himself and then blamed me for not putting it in it's proper place. I swear that man can be so difficult, even my patience is wearing thin," Belle bristled. "Then he even had the nerve to comment on the replacement clothes I brought to him."

Beast looked at the woman he loved and smiled, she did look adorable when she was angry, more so now it wasn't directed at him. Maybe he should accompany her more often, maybe he would be able to see the moment she unleashes her temper at the other man. That would be fun to watch.

On the other side of the door Gaston was starting to get irritated. What was she complaining about, that shirt was two sizes to big at least. Besides he put it on in the end.

He was thankful that the people in the village couldn't see him now, oversized shirt, his hair was a mess and he hadn't shaved in a week.

When he made his escape and could see again, he would first visit a different village, claim he was in some sort of accident and clean himself up. When he looked like the pristine man that he was again, he would make his glorious return to Villeneuve.

Done listening, he knocked on the door, might as well be polite for now.

"Hello?"

The pair in the room turned their heads in surprise. How did he manage to get here? Seeing the foul look on Belle's face, Beast decided to go help the man. He would love to see her knock the man down a peg or two, but seeing as the man had finally decided to wander around, it would be best to act nicely towards the man.

Opening the door Beast looked the man over and blinked. The man looked even worse than the last time he had seen him.

"Yes?"

"I need Belle. I want to go outside, get some fresh air," Gaston stated.

Beast growled slightly, "You don't need her, though you may request her help instead of demanding it." He stared at Gaston, who stood there gritting his teeth.

Why that! Fine if that's how he wanted to play this game, "Is Belle available to help me at the moment?"

Looking at Belle, Beast had an idea. Why not have some fun with the man?

"No, she's very busy at the moment," trying to control her temper, Beast merrily thought.

"What are you talking about? I heard the two of you talking in this room! That's how I found you, now I want her to help me go outside." Right, badmouthing him isn't busy. They could be doing more useful things like help him get outside!

Beast sighed, they could add common curtesy to the growing list of things to teach the man. "Even so, she is unavailable. Perhaps I could escort you today?" Into a snowbank, he mentally added.

"Fine," he grudgingly agreed. If that monster wanted to get under his skin, he would return the favour.

Making a silent apology to Belle, Beast took hold of Gaston's arm and led him back to the staircase.

As it turned out, Gaston thought, he wasn't very far off. He just forgot one smaller staircase and then it was to the right, before reaching the entrance hall.

Beast opened the door and helped Gaston reach the garden. "Is the air fresh enough?" He sarcastically asked.

Gaston grinned, time to rile the monster up a bit. "Isn't there some bush to go relieve yourself in?"

"I could always use your boots for that." If Gaston wanted to play games and insult him, he would play along. "Let's make something clear, you don't like me and I loath you. But for the sake of breaking this curse, let's try to get along."

"I am getting along just fine, with Belle. What, jealous? It's only a matter of time before she comes to her senses Beast."

"You are so full of yourself, and that's your problem. And have you forgotten, yet again, that you only have one year to change your attitude?" This man was impossibly thick-headed. How he would love to toss him over the gate, Beast grumbled. "We keep telling you everyday at dinner about the consequences of not breaking the curse, but I'm beginning to think you are as deaf, as you are blind."

"My hearing is just fine Beast." He heard a noise behind him. That sounds like a horse, he thought. "There's a sound coming from behind me, what is that?" He hoped he was right, if that was a horse, it could help him in his escape.

"That's Philippe, Belle's horse, his stable is behind you."

Yes, that would work, "Do you think Belle would mind if I come here and feed or brush him sometimes? It would give me something to keep busy with."

Beast was speechless, did Gaston really want to care for a horse? Something just didn't seem right, but would he risk losing the little progress this could bring? "I'll have to ask Belle," he replied. Maybe she would know what to make of this man, she has known him a lot longer than he had.

Gaston nodded, "Of course, would you mind taking me back inside for now?"

Beast guided him back inside, Belle just coming down the stairs as they entered.

"I was just heading your way, is everything all right?" She looked closely at Beast, noticing his strange look. When she was about to ask more, Gaston stepped forward.

"Belle, I know this might be strange, but I'd like to tend to your horse every once in a while. It would give me something to do in this godforsaken place," he reasoned. "You know, a reason to get out."

This was very surprising to her, he wanted something to do? I guess it could get quite boring here, at least I have Beast and the library, she pondered. Then she realised that yes, he must be bored. There wasn't anything he could do beside sitting in a room, either alone or with people that despised him.

"You know, why not. It would give you a sense of normalcy and I know you're good with horses. How about you start tomorrow, I'll help you the first time setting everything in place. So you can find everything you need a lot easier." Seeing a big smile in return she knew she had made the right choice.

"Could I ask for one more favour. I want to try to find my room on my own, but could someone follow me should I go wrong somewhere?" Those fools were easy to deceive. Once the horse trusted him, he'd be out of here. His eyes may not work, but the horse could watch for the both of them.

Once he was back in his room, he lay down on his bed and ran over his plan one more time.

Playing on their pity was easy, especially Belle.

Now he had found his means of escape with the horse. He just needed to do two more things, first make sure he could find the way to the stable on his own. Then he needed to get the horse to trust him. When all was said and done he would slip out while those fools were asleep and he would take the horse and leave. But for now he would play nicely.


	11. Consequences

Thanks for the reviews! ImagineATale I send you a PM. Luckily I finished it sooner than expected. Though credits for the boots comment goes to my 3 year old daughter. She's happy to know you loved it.

This chapter will be mostly Gaston centric though, hope you'll enjoy!

Chapter 11

It had been three days since he started to tend to Philippe and they were starting to get along. He didn't dare trying to ride him, should the others suspect something. The stable had been organized very thoroughly, the grooming equipment was on a table to his right and food and water was on his left in the corner just two paces away.

It was almost time to make his escape, he would wait a few more days. Though they stopped insulting each other every chance they got, he noticed Beast kept close by to watch him. Yes, he was alone in the stable, but Beast was outside in the gardens, still keeping an eye out.

Belle however was warming up slightly and had even asked if he wanted anything specific for dinner. But he knew she would be the easy one to fool, the real challenge was getting the Beast to trust him. Not that it mattered, he would be out of here soon enough.

He grabbed some fresh hay for Philippe and made his way out. He could feel the eyes of the Beast follow his every move.

Yesterday he had found a small soft bench, not far from the stable. He really hated this accursed place, nothing was as it should be. He had stumbled upon this weird little bench by accident. It was hidden between a wall and a high curved hedge at the end of a small and narrow path. But he knew he could escape the glares of the Beast here.

Closing his eyes he started to doze off a bit, when suddenly he was thrown off with a loud growl. This was the first time he felt truly afraid of the Beast.

"What is your problem! I'm just sitting on a bench!" Fear or not, he would not let himself get intimidated. He didn't know what his problem was this time, but he stood back up to move back onto the bench.

"Don't you dare sit on him!"

Gaston shot him an incredulous look, that monster must have lost his mind completely, it is just a bench.

"You have lost your mind Beast. All I did was sit on this stupid little bench, a bench! That's an it, not an him!"

He sat down again and next thing he knew he was flying through the air and heard the angry roar of the Beast.

He started to cower in the hedge, trying to get away. Where was Belle, she could stop him. Just as the thought entered his mind, he heard rapid footsteps coming their way.

"Beast! Stop this!" He heard Belle yell. He had never been so happy to hear her voice.

"He's crazy, he just attacked me. I didn't do anything, I swear! All I did was sit on that small bench." He quickly explained.

"Beast, calm down. He didn't know, why don't you go bring Froufrou back inside. I'll explain to Gaston what happened, but you will apologize to him later.

Gaston just sat there speechless, did she just name the bench? They were both crazy and delusional. He heard the Beast stomp off back inside and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm sorry about that Gaston. We should have explained some more about the curse the Beast is under."

All he could do was nod, still shivering from the Beast's attack.

Belle continued, "You were told that his curse had already become permanent, but he wasn't the only one effected. Most of the furniture here was alive and used to be actual people. When the curse took full hold after the last petal of the rose fell, they all stopped moving and essentially died. That bench you sat on was the dog."

His jaw dropped, people? Dogs? He had to get out of here before that happened to him. He had come to terms with the fact that magic exists, but this was stretching it a bit. He felt a hand on his shoulder and winced, it hurt somewhat by the strong pull of the Beast.

Belle brought him back inside to the parlor

and told him to remove his shirt to see if his shoulder was injured. He removed his shirt enough to bare the sore spot and heard Belle gasp. That didn't sound good, what did that monster do?

"I'm sorry Gaston, no matter how he feels about you, you didn't deserve that." She sounded sad, "You're starting to bruise and there's a little bit of blood. I'll clean it and I'll bring your meal to your room."

He sat there letting Belle clean the wound. He had made his decision, he would try to escape tonight. Before the Beast could attack him again.

It didn't take long for the wound to be cleaned. Belle helped him back to the entrance hall and he could find his own way to his room. Upon arriving he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, he was woken by knocking on his door a few hours later.

"Gaston, I have your dinner here. Would you mind if I checked your shoulder again?"

He bared his shoulder again and winced at the movement.

"The wound looks good, though the bruising has gotten worse, but that will fade in a few days." Belle explained to him. She then left him to eat his meal.

Gaston was hungry after missing lunch and quickly finished his dinner. He felt well rested and now he just had to bide his time and wait till they went to bed.

In the West Wing Beast was pacing in his chambers, he was waiting for Belle to return. Not feeling very hungry, he didn't join Belle for dinner. He felt ashamed of himself. No matter how much he despised Gaston, he didn't deserve what he had done. He was just blinded with rage when he saw the half frozen footstool, and when he saw that the man he despised more than anything use him as a lowly bench, that had sent him over the edge. After he had left, he had returned him to his owners on the stage.

He sighed, he would have to apologize, Belle was right about that. He would do that first thing tomorrow.

He heard footsteps coming in his direction and braced himself, he would get an earful from Belle and he didn't deserve anything less. But he resolved to make a real effort in being civilised to Gaston from now on, he would bear the insults thrown at him, for the man had every right to do so after his actions.

He looked up and saw Belle's thunderous face, "I apologize, and I will apologize to him tomorrow," he simply said. What else could he say?

Belle paid his words no heed, "Apologizing is the least you could do, you've actually hurt him. His entire shoulder is bruised and there is a cut from one of your claws on his upper arm, what were you thinking!" She was livid. "He's the only chance we have to get our friends back and you attack him for something he couldn't have known!"

"I know..." he answered weakly.

"Just get out for now, I wish to be alone before I do something I may regret." She turned her back to him and walked away from him.

Beast turned around and left, leaving Belle alone in their chambers. It was getting late, but he didn't feel like going to bed anytime soon. His feet led him to the prison tower, he didn't know what made him go there, maybe to punish himself in some way. He moved to the top of the tower and he looked out the window overlooking the grounds.

Gaston jolted awake and remembered his resolve to escape tonight. He walked over to the window, opening the curtains a little. Feeling no warmth from the sun, he knew it must be night. He got up and grabbed his coat from his closet. He carefully made his way down to the stable and patted Philippe, he managed to put on the bridle that hung on the door and let the horse out. Getting onto the horse's bare back, he spurred him on to move.

At first at a careful walking speed, but soon going faster, he held on and he could only hope that the horse would take him to the gate.

In the tower, the Beast saw it all unfold and raced down, he didn't know what would happen if Gaston would try to leave. As soon as he was down, he quickly went in pursuit.

Gaston started to get un uneasy feeling, he didn't know what it was but he didn't like it. He pushed the feeling aside and concentrated on holding on.

Beast had him in view now and it wouldn't be long until he would reach him, but he saw the gate quickly coming nearer. Also he noticed he started to feel weaker the closer he came to the gate.

Gaston suddenly was thrown off when Philippe started to buck. The horse was making frantic sounds and if he thought he felt uneasy before, he felt downright awful and weak right now. He then realised what they tried to tell him, he was trapped here and couldn't leave. He was bound to this place and his attempt to escape was causing the curse to punish him.

The last he heard before losing consciousness was the Beast calling his name.

ImagineATale, couldn't resist torturing you with another cliffhanger. ;) but at least the dog is back with it's owners.


	12. Understanding

Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews. Darth Becky 726 I'm not naming the Beast for now, that will be done at some point. But I'm also reading this out loud to my 3 and 5 year old, and they would find the name confusing.

I love how this chapter turned out and you'll love it just as much as me.

Chapter 12

It was early morning and a lone figure watched over the two fallen figures on the ground, horse grazing a little further. She raised her hand to move them up in the air and walked towards the castle, the two bodies following her.

Belle had woken up and saw the empty bed across from hers, by the looks of it, Beast hadn't come back to sleep. She was slightly worried though, perhaps she had been too hard on Beast. Still she had expected better from him. Gaston had looked absolutely terrified, not much unlike her after her trespassing in the West Wing.

She caught herself take another quick glance at the rose. This curse had brought her a new level of understanding Beast. Whether it was when entering, leaving or passing by, she always took a quick glance at the rose. Beast must have done that as well during those lonely years before she came, so much that in the end it had obsessed him and she was slowly becoming more entranced by the rose every time she looked.

Though she had never commented upon it, she knew what that bundle on the floor must have been. The bed had a clear view of the rose, but the nest that was on the floor before Beast had moved the other bed there was out of sight, it had been a way to avoid looking at it. An attempt to deny it's existence made by Beast during a despairing time.

She left the room, sighing when she caught herself once more.

She stood at the top of the stairs of the entrance hall when the front door opened. Expecting to see Beast, she couldn't hide her surprise upon seeing Agathe.

"Agathe? Why are you here? Is something wrong? It isn't papa is it?"

Agathe gave a gentle smile, "No, he's alright, nothing to worry about. Before I erased his memory of you, he told me to tell you that even though he might not remember, he'd still miss you with all of his heart and he couldn't wait until you would be reunited once more." Here she decided to pause after seeing the tears that streamed down Belle's face.

Her tears kept coming and she didn't want to hold them back either. Too much had been held back these last few weeks and this was more than she could take. All she wanted now was for Beast to hold her, tell her all would be fine. But he wasn't here either, why did she have to yell at him as she did. She was grieving for the loss of her father even though she knew it was temporary. Her Beast was grieving not even knowing if it would be reversed. Now she understood his rage of the day before, to see the only man who could help bringing their friends back, sitting on one of them like he didn't care.

Agathe looked worried, Belle had stopped crying a few moments ago and now she started all over again. Perhaps this has been too much for Belle and she should have insisted on her leaving before casting another curse on this land, like Beast had begged her to do. Then she remembered how Belle had shaken her head with a loving smile, she wouldn't have wanted to be separated from Beast. Yet something was off about her, maybe it had something to do with the two still hovering outside. Her barrier would drain those trying to cross it from their energy and put them to sleep for a few hours. They should wake up by noon, but it would be best to put them in their beds before that.

"Belle, calm down. All will be well, but something happened which caused me to come here." She stated carefully, best to warn her before she showed the men to her.

Belle looked up, "You didn't come to just tell me about papa? Something else had happened for you to come here?" Tears were gone, replaced by worry and she tried to steel herself for more bad news. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see however.

Agathe walked in further and the two bodies came into Belle's view.

"No, no, no, tell me they're alright! They have to be!" Tears have cleared the way for panic and she started to struggle to keep her breathing under control.

Agathe saw Belle fall to the ground and quickly caught the distraught woman before she hit the floor. "They're fine, they're just sleeping. They were at the edge of the barrier, going there doesn't do any permanent damage, but I only caught a small part of what happened. When the barrier is breached I see and hear what happens there. I saw Gaston on Philippe trying to escape and heard Beast desperately calling his name trying to stop him. Gaston lost consciousness first and Beast tried to drag himself to him before succumbing himself." Agathe explained, though she did have her own questions what had prompted Gaston to escape. But she had to admit that even blind the man was remarkably cunning to have made it that far. "Where would you like me to put them, they'll sleep for some time. But I imagine you'd like to keep an eye on them.

"The master bedroom in the West Wing, there are two beds in there now." It would be easier to have them in one room for now, though Beast would hate to see Gaston in his most private domain.

The walk there was quick and uneventful, Agathe took the lead and Belle walked on the end, behind the hovering form of Beast. She contemplated what must have happened, somehow Beast had noticed Gaston escaping and went in pursuit, hoping to stop him. This showed that he really did regret his actions and tried to correct his mistakes but it was too late and they were both caught.

All too soon they had arrived and walked into the master bedroom of the West Wing.

When she told Agathe to put Beast in her bed, she once again saw the rose and was getting frustrated with herself.

Gaston was put in Beast's bed and Agathe and Belle took a seat on a few chairs in the room so they could keep a lookout, should they awake.

"Belle, do you know why Gaston decided to try to escape?"

"Yesterday he found Gaston sitting on Froufrou. Gaston didn't know any better and thought he was sitting on a bench. Beast however became enraged and threw him off and roared, accidentally injuring Gaston in the process. You should have seen the look on Gaston's face, I've never seen him so scared." She had felt sorry for him, he had been punished for something he had no control over. "Later I confronted Beast and gave him an earful and told him to leave me alone for a while. I went to bed and didn't see him until now."

"They should be waking up fairly soon, but explain to them not to go anywhere near the barrier again." She didn't want a repeat.

"Did this effect the curse in any way?" Belle asked.

Agathe smiled, "No, everything is the same as it was. But how are you dealing with all of this? I was getting slightly worried downstairs when you started to cry so much. Are you regretting putting yourself under this curse? I wish I could have spared you, but curses are tricky and require a solid base. One is an area in which it is contained, and all living organisms present when cast have to be included."

"So Philippe is also included?"

"Yes, the magic is like a mist clouding an area and if it touches something that it doesn't recognise while it settles, it will cause certain side effects on that person or animal."

"Side effects?"

"Yes, this could mean different things, disorientation is a relatively harmless one, but insanity is also a possibility. By putting a piece of the magic within a person or animal, you become immune to these effects. But all the magic is tied to the rose and is spread from there. Therefore more than one spell can be cast in an area, but due to it all being tied to the same base it becomes one."

Now Belle started to understand some of it. The rose was used again since it was the base for the first curse. And though Gaston's curse and that of her and Beast were different ones they are both connected to the rose, giving them the same magical aura.

Still she had a few questions remaining, "That must mean that the curses of us and Gaston can be broken separately, doesn't it? But why wasn't I effected when I first arrived here, I mean there clearly was magic present."

"Very good, it is possible to break them separately, though you and Beast are also separate. His transformation is tied into Gaston's part. As for your first arrival, the magic had already settled, that only takes a few hours, after which it is safe for outsiders to come. But giving Gaston's conniving and manipulative nature I have to make sure nobody comes here. Not even your father should he accidentally mention anything, his temporary memory loss was settled within the confines of his house and I locked the doors so no one would be able to enter. It would have been harder for him to remember you and not being able to see you. But it would have been too dangerous for him to come here, should Gaston try anything."

Belle could believe that, he would have used her father for leverage, when given the chance. Though he did seem to have made some slight changes lately.

Hearing a groan coming from one of the beds Belle turned her head around. "Agathe, Beast is waking up!" she turned to look at Agathe, but saw she had already left.

"Beast, can you hear me? It's me, Belle."

"Belle?" He softly repeated. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was back in the bedroom, Belle by his side. "How did I get here? Last I remember was chasing Gaston who tried to escape. I'm sorry Belle, I really tried, but I felt so weak as I neared the gate. Is he alright? How did you find us and get us here?"

"I didn't, Agathe brought you both back early this morning."

"Both? Where is Gaston?" He looked around and noticed he was in his old bed, now Belle's bed. "Why am I in your bed instead of mine?"

Belle pointed at the other bed, "Because Gaston is in yours. I wanted to keep watch over both of you."

"You put him in my bed?"

"Would you have preferred it, if I had put him in mine?" She raised her eyebrow and looked him in the eye.

His jaw dropping open, he decided that no, he would not have preferred that. "Fine, you've made your point. I would not have enjoyed the thought of another man in your bed unconscious or not."

Belle giggled at the sour look on Beast's face. But then she gasped in surprise, "You said his name! Twice now, does that mean you're more accepting of him now?"

"I guess I am, I owe it to him to show some respect after what I did. And his name is the best place to start. I did some thinking before I saw him leaving and I've decided to not let my dislike cloud my judgement anymore. Everything I said and did was based solely on my dislike, not even giving the man a chance. And he can try to rile me up by insulting me all he wants, he has every right after yesterday, I will not let it control me again," he vowed to Belle.

Belle saw the sincere look in his eyes and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'm so proud of you, not just for this. I've been doing some thinking this morning and I understand why you reacted as you did. Though it still doesn't mean it was the right thing to do." She moved onto the bed and leaned against Beast. "Also I hate that rose, I keep looking at it, I can't help myself."

Beast chuckled at hearing that, "I understand the sentiment, that blasted flower has been taunting me for years. At one point I covered it with a blanket and not even an hour later I pulled it off again, it won't let us ignore it. It's there to remind us that we only have a certain time before it is too late and tries to compels us to work on the curse. In that regard Gaston's blindness is a blessing in disguise."

Hearing a groan across from him he sighed. Speaking of...

He woke up with a pounding headache, he remembered feeling tired and weak. Falling when the was thrown off by the horse and then nothing. It was what they had warned him about, not being able to leave. He didn't want to believe it and he was always right, except this time it seemed. Wait, the Beast he tried to reach him call his name. Was he chasing him to attack again or to help him, he didn't know. Slowly he opened his eyes with a groan. He felt that he was lying on a mattress, someone must have put him in bed.

"Hello? Someone there?" He pushed himself up a bit.

Belle rushed to the other bed, giving an apologetic look to Beast, who only nodded in response.

"Gaston, are you alright?" She didn't like the foggy look on his face.

He gave a nod in return, he felt fine except for a headache. He blankly stared ahead and silently said, "I'm really trapped here. I'll always be blind and those who are here hate me," the end was nearly whispered.

Belle gasped, she was close enough to hear him and couldn't hold it in. Finally Gaston understood that he couldn't leave, but what was more surprising was the other half of his sentence. He truly believed that they hated him and he sounded so alone when he whispered that part. Belle gave a silent tear at the heartbreak in the man's voice. No, she didn't hate or loath him, not anymore. The last shred of hope he had cherished was torn away from him and it had left him broken.

Seeing the small tear that streamed down his face was all she could take and she embraced him. Whispering three words in his ear, hoping it would give him some piece of mind, that he wouldn't be alone.

Gaston heard her words and hold on to her tight, "Thank you Belle."

Beast could see what happened opposite from him. The man had many faults, but this had broken him. He was proud of Belle, standing by the side of the man who has wronged her and her father is so many ways. He would help her stand by him he resolved, she wouldn't have to do that on her own. He did hope Gaston would let him come near after yesterday, but he would give him space if he needed it.

Suddenly he got blinded, Belle was shining with a bright light and he held his breath. He didn't know what was happening, but it felt warm and good.

Then he remembered her soft whisper in Gaston's ear, even he had to strain his sensitive ears, but he did hear it.

"I forgive you."


	13. Progress

Wow, so many responses so soon after posting the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, but work has been a nightmare.

Mustard Lady, last review you loathed him and now you're feeling sorry, not very unlike your favourite disney prince XD. I have always thought he was highly misunderstood due to his over inflated ego. Guest, his sight is still a work in progress. He might have learned something from this fiasco, but he still has a long way to go. Banzi, thanks for your support as always! ImagineATale, the answer regarding Philippe is coming this chapter.

And after reading the chapter to my children first they wanted me to add something.

Chapter 13

Beast stared in awe at the woman he loved, she had done it. How she could forgive him for all the pain he had put her through so easily he didn't know.

Belle stood there and it seemed as if she had no idea what had just happened. Was he the only one who had seen that bright light?

"Belle, you did it! You broke your curse" Beast exclaimed in amazement.

She turned around to see the excited face of Beast, "What are you talking about?"

"You have truly forgiven him, there was this bright light coming from you, didn't you notice?"

Thinking hard, she realised what had happened. She really meant it when she said that she forgave Gaston. Her hand flew to her mouth, "I'm free...I broke my curse!" She was delighted with the realisation, forgetting she was still next to Gaston.

He heard the words and it didn't take long for him to understand what they were talking about. Belle apparently had to forgive him to break free of her curse, she must have just said it to free herself. He felt his heart get heavier with this knowledge, it wasn't real, she didn't really mean it. Fine, he didn't need her, she would leave and he would be alone with the Beast that had attacked him. Yet, he hoped it wasn't true, that she had meant it.

"Shouldn't you be leaving then?" He asked coldly. It would be best to just get it over with, to bury the little bit of hope that she had given him with her words.

Belle stared at the man in bewilderment, what was he talking about? She wasn't leaving, why would he think that? "What are you talking about? Why should I be leaving? I would never leave Beast and you alone!" What had come over the him, she had no idea. Unless...

"You think I didn't mean it, did you? I did mean it Gaston and I am going to help you. It wasn't just about saying the words, it was also about truly meaning it from the bottom of my heart. When I said it, I didn't even think about the curse, I said it, because I truly forgive you." She held his hand and saw the insecure man that was hidden behind the overconfident and huge ego. "I'm staying, curse or no curse."

He wanted to believe her, he truly did. But would she stay for him or for the Beast? He was convinced it was the latter, he was still cursed to stay here and she wouldn't leave without her precious Beast. He had heard the two of them talking often enough to know they loved each other, he had tried denying it, but he no longer could. She didn't love him, she loved the Beast. He didn't mean anything to her, he had been someone to pity for her.

"Gaston, it'll be alright." She tried to reassure him, but could see clearly that it wasn't working.

Deciding enough was enough, Beast decided to intervene and got out of bed, joining Belle. "Gaston, she's right. She wouldn't leave you, because I can see in her eyes that she is starting to see you as a friend." Taking a deep breath he continued, "Furthermore, I'd like to offer you my apologies for my outburst yesterday. You didn't deserve what I did to you and I have no excuse, other than I was still grieving for the loss of my friends." He hoped the other man could tell he was being sincere. "But I wish to help you as well. It might be too late for me, but you can still break your curse."

He so wished to believe it, but could he trust them? Clearly Belle had been sincere, but could he trust the monster that had attacked him just the day before? He wanted to, but he still couldn't help fearing the Beast.

"You'll attack me again, as soon as I do something wrong again."

"I won't, I promised Belle I wouldn't do that anymore. But if you wish for me to leave you alone for a while, all you have to do is say it." Beast offered.

Gaston just nodded, not daring to speak the words. What if the Beast took it as an insult? But apparently the Beast didn't, he heard a sigh followed by the sound of footsteps walking away from him.

"Beast!" Belle called after him.

He held up his hand, "No Belle, I told you before I'd give him space if he so wished, and clearly he does. He fears me Belle, no one should have to feel that way, I'd rather have him insult me every chance he gets, than seeing that fearful look every time I come near."

Gaston had heard the Beast clearly and his tone held nothing but regret. Maybe he could try to forgive the Beast, like Belle had forgiven him. But how could he tell the Beast that he was willing to try? Replaying the Beast words in his head, he had an idea.

"Wait, don't go." He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but he had to say something. "Thank you for trying to stop me from getting hurt last night." Well, that was something.

Beast managed a small smile, "You're welcome." Seeing the still uncertain face of Gaston, he had an idea. Walking back to the other man, he carefully took hold of Gaston's hand, trying not to scare him. "Maybe we should start over, you may call me Beast."

When the Beast first took hold of his hand, his first instinct was to pull it back. Yet it was done so carefully that he decided it would be best to see what he was up to. Hearing the Beast introduce himself was unexpected however, but he supposed that if they wanted to make a fresh start, this would be a good beginning. After a few seconds hesitation he shook the Beast's paw, "You may call me Gaston."

Belle looked at the two in awe, they were starting to show respect for one another. Maybe they could set their differences aside enough to become friends, though that might take some time. Gaston looked a bit apprehensive, but that was to be expected. Beast had a completely different expression, surprised, yet determined to prove to Gaston he could be trusted from now on. These two men who were so different but yet shared so many things.

"Why don't we all go outside? I'm not planning on leaving, but I would like to go outside. I still can't believe I'm truly free and I have to see for myself." She really wanted to do this, just to see if it wasn't some dream. Besides Agathe said she could see and hear what happened in the barrier, she would love to know that her curse was broken. "Would it be alright if I walked on ahead? I think it would be good for the two of you to talk a bit." They needed a moment to built some trust between each other.

Beast nodded, "I'll carry Gaston until we've made it past the most dangerous hallways and we'll meet you by the barrier." Beast replied, the castle might be rebuilding, but the West Wing could still be very dangerous.

Gaston heard Belle leave and sat up straight. What was going on? Wasn't he in his own bed? "Where am I exactly, you talk of dangerous hallways, that must mean I'm not in my own room." Now that he really paid attention to it, he did notice that wherever he was now did seem a bit chillier than his own room. The bed seemed larger as well, and he couldn't really explain it, but the room felt larger. This is so strange he thought, he couldn't see, but he noticed things that caused him to know this wasn't his room. Now he understood what that enchantress had talked about, seeing things while blind. He didn't need to see the room to know it wasn't his.

"You're in the West Wing, or my personal chambers to be exact." No need to tell him that it was also Belle's room, the man might get the wrong idea. "The enchantress brought us both here this morning, Belle told me before you woke up."

His personal chambers? If he was truly in his personal chambers, that meant that the bed he was lying on... "This is your bed? You're not angry at me for being in it?" This surprised him, one day earlier the Beast had been enraged when all he did was sit on a bench. Now he was in his most private domain, in his bed and the Beast had done nothing?

"No, I am not angry. Like I told you, I will not lose my temper again. But the hallways in this part of the castle are very dangerous. When the enchantress first came here years ago and cursed me, she cursed all other inhabitants into objects and the castle to crumble." Beast sighed, he really hated talking about this, reminding himself of his failure to break the curse. "I'm going to pick you up now and carry you through the most dangerous part." Carefully he placed his paws under Gaston, making sure to do no damage with his claws.

Gaston placed one arm around the Beast's neck and let himself be carried bridal style. Though he hoped the Beast would never tell anyone about this. He had to admit that the Beast did seem gentle when he lifted him up.

As they moved towards the door Gaston started to scream, "Put me down! I see something! To the left!" He had no idea what he saw, maybe his sight was slowly coming back! He certainly hoped so.

Beast glanced to where Gaston pointed and understood, apparently not even blindness hid the rose. "That's the rose that marks the time you have left to break your curse."

Noticing how sad the Beast sounded he couldn't help ask, "Weren't you cursed again as well? Don't you think you could break this curse?"

Beast snorted, "Where do you suppose I could go looking like this? Besides unlike Belle, forgiving doesn't come easy for me. Don't get me wrong, I am trying, but you trying to kill me and Belle's father will take some time to forgive."

Gaston looked down, how did Belle do it? Beast was right, it would be hard to just forgive him for what he had done.

They left the master bedroom, but Gaston wanted to know more about the Beast, "Could you tell me a bit more about your curse? You failed breaking it, but what were your requirements?" He didn't know why he asked, knowing this must be a sore spot for the Beast. But maybe he could try to understand more about the Beast and it's origin. Feeling the Beast stiffen at his question he quickly added, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

No, Beast decided. Gaston should know more, the man had to see him for the man that he was if he wanted the curse to break. "It happened during a ball here, I was a horrible, selfish man that only cared about outward appearances. Wanting only the best and most beautiful objects, taxing other to pay for them. At some point during the ball, the doors blew open and an ugly old crone walked in, begging me for shelter during the storm that raged outside. She didn't have much to offer, but she did offer me a rose to pay for the night. No matter how exquisite the rose was, I deemed her ugly face not worthy of being near me and told her to leave. She told me not to judge her by her looks, and I am ashamed to say I laughed in her face and humiliated her even further in front of the guests."

They made it past the dangerous part and were close to the entrance hall. "We're close to the entrance hall now, I'm going to set you down to walk for yourself."

Gaston was glad to be on his own two feet again and held out a hand, having no idea where to go next. When the Beast explained about his past, he noticed that he loathed the man that he used to be. For he had to have been a man, he doubted that a ball was held with an entire room full of Beasts like himself. "You were a man once." His statement made the Beast halt his steps, so he was right.

"Yes."

Gaston thought his curse was bad, he couldn't imagine looking normal one moment and looking like a monster the next, he grimaced at the thought.

"When she cursed me to look like this, she gave me an impossible task, I had to learn to love another and get her to love me in return before the time was up. That was two weeks ago. After that you came here and you know the rest."

A silence fell between the two, and they stood there for several minutes to let it all sink in. Beast had no idea why he told Gaston so much of it, perhaps to motivate the man to work on his own curse. But he decided that no, it wasn't that, it just felt good to talk to someone who was in a similar situation. Someone who felt just as lonely and hopeless as he had been for years. Belle only had a small taste of it, but had never been in complete despair. Not like he had and now Gaston and it did feel good to share it with someone who understood.

Gaston felt a sort of kinship with the Beast, someone who had experience with what was happening to him. He wouldn't be alone as the Beast had been, though his blindness did separate him from them, they were still there to help him. Maybe the Beast wasn't as bad as he had thought, he would give this a chance. Besides he really did want to be able to see again.

"Shall we join Belle outside? I think she has been waiting long enough now." Beast suggested.

Outside Belle had made her way to the barrier, at least she think she did. She didn't feel anything strange.

"Hello Belle, I see your ability to forgive exceeds expectations. It only took you two weeks, I'm very proud of you."

Belle whirled around, "Agathe! I'm so happy to see you!" She embraced the other woman. "Beast and Gaston are coming here soon."

"I will be gone before then. How did it happen?" Agathe was curious, Belle had the kindest heart she had ever seen for this to have happened so fast.

Belle smiled, "When Gaston woke up, he sounded so defeated and broken. He was a shell of himself and he realised that he was truly cursed, it wasn't some nightmare that he could deny. That was when I knew that no matter his faults, he was someone who deserved to be supported. He felt so alone, he truly believed that Beast and I only hated and loathed him. And then I whispered my forgiveness in his ear to tell him that he would not be alone. I would be there to help him."

Agathe was startled to hear that Gaston had fallen so deep. Maybe there was some hope for the arrogant man after all. It seemed as if he had actually learned something, she could only hope that he would decide to become a better man. If only to free the Beast and the servants of their curse. "You are a good person Belle, if you'd like you could visit the village. They might not remember you, but you could pretend to be a traveller to catch a glimpse of your father."

She hadn't thought about it, but she could do that, it would be nice to see her father even from a distance, hear his voice again. "I wouldn't know how to get there, it's too far on foot and Philippe can't leave either."

Agathe smiled, "He can leave anytime he wants, there is just a catch. He can only leave when ridden by someone free of the curse. That's why he was fine once he threw off Gaston, and now that you're free, you could take him for a ride." She whistled and Philippe came running, "When I feel you pass, I'll keep the wolves away."

Belle took a hold of Philippe and looked back to see Agathe had disappeared again, she really had to stop doing that. It would be nice to have her stay here for a bit longer, though the two men might be less thrilled with the idea.

"Belle!" Beast called, he stood at the edge of the barrier with Gaston and saw Belle a few yards away with her horse. He thought he saw someone standing with her just a few seconds ago, and he knew who that would be.

Seeing the two men, she walked back. "I'm free and I can take Philippe out whenever I want," she looked at Beast, "A- The enchantress was here, if I want I could go visit the village, see papa and hear his voice! Though she did tell me the pose as a traveller to be safe."

Gaston stood by the side of Beast contemplating something, in her enthusiasm Belle wanted to say a name, but changed it at the last second. Something with an A...His lack of sight had forced him to listen very carefully and if he was honest, it did help him to pay more attention.

So the enchantress had a name that started with an A, someone Belle knew. He doubted Belle was responsible for cursing him, he could hear the honesty in her voice. Maybe she had met the enchantress at the village, then he must know her, he knew everyone in the village. Now he had to think whose names started with an A and could possibly be an enchantress. He chuckled, no wonder he was cursed. It didn't take long for his chuckle to become a full laugh.

Beast and Belle looked at Gaston, why would he be laughing? Has he lost his mind?

"I know you're looking at me like I must have lost my mind, I assure you, far from it. I guess she really must have liked to curse me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Belle, you said something that made me think for once. Guess this serves me right for calling her a filthy hag so many times. I hope you can hear me Agathe!"


	14. Thinking it over

Thank you all for the continued support! ImagineATale for once it wasn't intended as a cliffhanger, though it did turn out to become a mild one compared to the usual ones. And one of your ideas I nearly implemented last chapter but deemed it too early for it, so don't be surprised to see something of the list to pop up eventually. And I don't believe in backseat driving, I call it backseat suggestions. So don't be shy to try and give ideas about what you'd like to see, I do try to please my readers after all.

Yinlai especially for you Gaston comments on thinking in this chapter ;)

Chapter 14

Silence fell after Gaston's shout. Belle wanted to kick herself for her slip up and Beast couldn't believe what was more surprising, the fact that Belle had nearly said Agathe's name or that Gaston had actually figured out the enchantress' name. They were waiting anxiously to see if Agathe would actually show up.

Gaston on the other hand grinned, "I take it by your silence that I am correct." If there was one thing he knew well it was how to manipulate people to do what he wanted. While that might be difficult with these two, he could still use that ability to try and read their thoughts. Knowing ones opinion and going along with it was not an unfamiliar tactic of his, but now he had to use that skill to get answers. Just a little push...

"Shocked? Thinking might make my head hurt, but I'm not a complete idiot."

Belle was the first to speak, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I am sure you do," he replied in return. "Now if she would come back for a little chat, perhaps bringing an end to the curse..." he suggested.

"That is not within her power," Beast said, might as well say it out loud. Gaston would not give up until he had it confirmed, why delay the inevitable?

Belle looked shocked at Beast, "You shouldn't have said that, now he knows!"

Beast just sighed, "He wouldn't give up until he knew Belle, besides what could he possibly do to her. And while I'm grateful for the mild curse she put you under, I'm still suffering for the one she put on me and the servants a decade ago." He may have had it coming but the servants certainly didn't. "The guilt for what happened to them is worse than looking like this, Belle."

"Very touching, do you know when she'll be coming back?" Along with my sight, he mentally added.

"She can't just bring your sight back, only lifting the curse in time will. She has expressed her regrets in the fate she dealt the servants, but made it quite clear that she couldn't undo it." Beast added, he knew what game Gaston was playing having played it himself years ago. He couldn't fault him in wanting to try though, "Why don't you just ask whatever it is you want to ask, without trying to manipulate us to get your answer? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Fine, have it your way. Why didn't she curse me before? I've treated her horribly enough in the village before, if she does this to people who wrong others. I know I haven't exactly been the most...civil person." He wasn't going to admit that he could be an outright bastard. He wanted something, he took it, his methods never mattered much to him. It were the results that mattered after all, though he didn't like the result he was dealing with now.

Really, not the most civil, that was an understatement, Belle thought. He had been downright obnoxious, but he was starting to show a different side of himself. One that could be bearable to be around, she had to admit to herself.

"I don't really know how to say this gently..." she took a deep breath, but luckily Beast took over.

"She said you were incapable of changing your ways and didn't want to waste her time on a lost cause," Beast casually said, "but first attempting murder on Maurice, then sending him to the asylum when that failed, that was too much. Then continuing on trying to kill me, that was the last straw for her apparently."

"You mean she believes I will fail? That there I'll never see again?" Gaston looked horrified at the prospect. "She can't do that to me! I want my sight back!"

"And I want my servants back, but I don't see that happening either!" Beast was starting to become angry with Gaston, feeling his temper flaring up again. Remembering his promise just in time and seeing Gaston take a few steps back, he took a few seconds to calm himself down. "My apologies, it wasn't supposed to come out like that."

Considering the faith of the servants and himself depended on Gaston, Belle thought Beast was controlling himself remarkably well. If Gaston didn't believe in himself, they would get nowhere, they couldn't afford to let the man give up. "But she was wrong Gaston, you have changed. Not enough to meet the requirements just yet, but we can work on it together. I told you I would help you and I'm not giving up on you, you shouldn't either." Smirking at Beast she added, "Besides Beast is angry he couldn't break his curse, maybe he's afraid that you can." If there was one thing she knew that would motivate him, it was to show he was better than anyone else. She could manipulate just as good as the two men.

Gaston immediately perked up, "You're right, I will prove that hag wrong! I mean, Agathe." Better to correct myself in case she heard that. "I'll show who's the best! No one breaks curses like Gaston! Everyone will talk of it someday, they already talk of all my other qualities, it would be nice to add something to the list."

Beast just stared incredulously at the man, was his ego really that big? Apparently so, and Belle just used it as a weapon to get him to do something about his curse. He laughed, "I agree, when you break it everyone in the area, not just the village will talk about it!" He was sure about that, considering he and his servants would be freed when Gaston broke his curse. Belle could be a devious little minx when she wanted to, did she ever use that tactic on him?

Feeling a lot better about himself and his chances Gaston gave a dazzling smile, "So where shall we start? What did I have to do again?"

"You don't remember? We've been telling you for weeks!" Belle exclaimed.

Gaston just shrugged, "I didn't think much of anything you've said actually, I was too busy trying to find a way to escape. But I'm listening now, so could you explain again?"

The pair just sighed, at least he was willing to listen now.

"Gaston, you have to accept the fact that not everyone wants to cater to your every whim. And that you were wrong in your treatment of those who did not do as you wanted." Beast simply told him.

He felt insulted by this, "Don't speak to me like that!"

"I just did to prove my point, you have to accept another's opinion without getting angry over it. As you can see, it is still a work in progress." Try to forget it this time, Beast thought.

Gaston huffed, "Fine, you've made your point. What else, furball?"

Beast just shrugged at Belle's look, "I've been called worse, also you could try to accept the fact that Belle prefers a furball, instead of your handsome looks."

Gaston looked pensive, "Yes, I've heard enough to know about that 'love' of yours. Though I still think she looks better on my arm. But I believe I can honestly say, I've met that requirement."

Belle was surprised, "You do?!"

"As much as it pains me to admit it." He did feel better admitting it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. He could admit about things he did wrong and no one would judge him for it. He was nearly knocked back by the force of someone bumping into him.

"Thank you!" Belle had flown into Gaston's arms and was embracing him and thanking him over and over. She didn't need his consent, but it did make things less awkward between the three of them.

"You're eh..welcome." She had never shown any sign of respect for him in the village. Well, she had been nice to him, and if he did think about it, he was to blame for the lack of respect she held for him. But the happiness she showed now, told him that he had to let her go. He wasn't the man she wanted. So he did meet one requirement, this gave him hope, "Anything else, Beast?"

Beast himself was taken aback with Gaston's acceptance as well. "Yes, you have to admit your wrongs. How you've mistreated people and take responsibility for the consequences it might have had."

"Isn't that the same as the first one?" Gaston added.

"No, with the first one it was for contradicting you. This is for the people you've hurt just because you felt like it. I'm sure you could think of something."

"Maybe Agathe should be here then. I did say she was a hag, just because she was begging on the streets. I'm sure she would love to hear me begging for forgiveness in return." He snorted, like she didn't do worse to me. "But that was about it I presume?"

Belle had to laugh at Gaston's look on his face as he talked about begging to Agathe. The woman would think Gaston had lost his mind. "Yes, that's it basically, as long as you're truly remorseful. Just saying the words isn't enough."

He just nodded, "I'd like to go back inside, I think I can mange on my own. I didn't notice any turns after we passed the stables."

"You're right, it's a straight road with a few slight curves. Just feel the hedges and you'll be fine." Beast instructed.

He nodded and left, he had a lot to think about.

Finally they were alone, but they did check Gaston's retreating back to see if he followed the correct path back to the entrance.

Beast just exploded into laughter "He called me a furball. I did say he could insult me all he wanted, but I actually found I really didn't mind it."

"I found it rather endearing, and don't forget, he admitted that you're my furball. That was the biggest surprise to me, but a very welcome one." Her face turned serious, "Do you think he meant it though? He'll really try this time?"

"We can only hope, but I believe he is sincere this time. Are you alright though? I know you didn't mean to accidentally slip Agathe's name."

"No, I hoped he didn't notice, but I suppose I haven't given him a lot of credit. He's never been much of a thinker, but if he sets his mind to it, he smarter than we thought. I wonder what Agathe will do now, will she come to talk or will she stay away?"

Beast agreed, "You're right, but that also makes him easy to underestimate, which only makes him more dangerous. But only time will tell if he is sincere."

Inside the castle Gaston had found his own room, what was he going to do with this new knowledge? He had deduced that Belle and Beast had told him the truth and that although Beast had raised his voice again, he apologised for it. Neither did he seem to mind to be called a furball, he had laughed it off instead.

There was one thing that bothered him though, Agathe. Did they speak the truth, when they said Agathe didn't believe he could change. Because he could, he had changed, slightly. Beast had been annoyed with him, when he had to repeat himself again. But he wouldn't forget it this time and if he was honest with himself, Beast had taken the best approach by confronting him. By flatly stating the requirements and riling him up, he was sure to remember it. He grinned, he would do what Beast couldn't, break his curse. He would show them who was the better man.

In the forest Agathe looked in the direction of the castle and suppressed a small smile. She had heard it all and was pleasantly surprised, maybe he isn't such a lost cause after all.


	15. Inner Truths

Thanks again for the reviews! I was cracking up about the furball with you, kudos to the three year old of mine again, you guessed correctly about that coming from the kids, ImagineATale. Her personality is just a perfect fit for Gaston in many ways. The oldest is more like Belle, so you can imagine how those two play sometimes. Maybe I should write a story about their occasional struggle to get along and replace the names with Belle and Gaston XD.

Mustard Lady, sometimes the only thing that helps is to flat out tell Gaston.

Yinlai, there is a lot of character exploring in this chapter, it might explain a lot.

I've made a slight time jump here, hope you like it!

Chapter 15

Weeks had flown by and before the trio knew it they had passed the third month. They had fallen into a routine that worked well for them, Gaston kept caring for Philippe, he found that he rather liked it.

The rose had eight petals now , but the rebuilding castle had presented certain challenges. A small problem had presented itself when the fourth petal had returned.

The falling petals had caused the floor to collapse and destroyed a good part of the West Wing, when the fourth petal was restored some of it had come back along with a wall blocking their way. Beast could climb over the obstacle, but Belle couldn't and had been stuck for nine days in the West Wing. When the fifth petal had returned, the doorway to the left had been restored and she could walk through it again. She had been bored to tears and not even the books Beast brought her managed to comfort her. But thinking back, she had to laugh about it. It certainly made living at the castle interesting.

Gaston couldn't believe three months had passed, he had become pretty self-sufficient. He could walk to all the rooms he frequented and had learned how to make his own lunch. The actual cooking was done by Belle except for the week she was trapped. He grimaced at the memory, Beast was a horrible cook, after that first time, they both decided to eat bread and fruit until Belle was able to return. It was during those days that he and Beast had gotten to know each other better, while they still had their moments. Whenever Gaston called Beast a furball, he heard a small chuckle come from Beast. Even Belle seemed to have picked up the nickname.

He did feel a bit left out when the pair disappeared for several hours every day. Not having much to do caused him to get bored very easily. Eventually he had told them that and they had taken him to their hiding spot. To his annoyance it had turned out to be a library and he had to listen to the poetry of some fop. He never wanted to return there, he'd take the regular non lethal boredom any day. In the end they had compromised that they would visit the library while he was tending to Philippe, joining him again around lunchtime.

Gaston had to admit that Beast wasn't as bad as he had thought. Sure he had his moments where his temper got the best of him, but he always apologised after. Sometimes, just sometimes, he was actually glad for the curse, mainly when Belle and Beast were in a romantic mood. He did not want to see how that looked, he certainly hoped they had some decency. He had figured out they were sleeping in the same chambers, though in different beds.

He heard the pair heading his way again, laughing and having fun together. When the door opened, the pair fell silent once more.

Belle gave Beast a nudge to enter the room, "Have fun you two!" It was all she said before leaving again, and Gaston wondered what they were up to.

Beast approached Gaston, "Follow me." Deciding it would be best to follow, he followed the sound of Beast's footsteps. Then he was handed his coat and put it on.

"Where are we going?"

"Belle thought you were missing some of the things you used to love. So we've prepared a surprise for you." Beast explained.

Getting curious, he noticed that they were heading for the stables. Beast went in first and instructed him to wait outside, what was he up to? A few moments later Beast returned and had brought Philippe out.

"Belle said she noticed how you look at Philippe and guessed you would like to ride again. It took some work, but together we blocked all paths except for the one heading to the gate. Since it would be hard for you to find your way back to the stable, all you have to do is walk next to Philippe and feel the hedges and ropes, when you reach the open path, you're opposite from the stables. Beast noticed the surprised look on Gaston's face.

Gaston couldn't believe they went through all of this trouble, just to make him happy. He quickly climbed on Philippe, first starting slowly with walking. It didn't take long before he spurred Philippe into a full gallop, enjoying the wind blowing through his hair. How he had missed this!

Belle looked from one of the balconies and saw the genuine look of happiness on Gaston's face. He had come a long way, and had showed a different side to him.

Outside Beast was having similar thoughts, the man wasn't that bad to have around, as long as he stayed out of the library. Once had been enough and Gaston apparently agreed having said he never wanted to go back to that 'torture chamber'. Gaston had just finished his third round and he looked more relaxed every time he passed.

Gaston was having a great time, he had thought he would never ride again. He was starting to think again, it was becoming an annoying habit of his. He was confused about his feelings, he was starting to like Beast. It had been so easy to hate him when he could still see and saw the monstrous form, but now he couldn't see it anymore and had gotten to know him. The Beast didn't seem to hold a strong grudge against him, but he hadn't been forgiven either. He had learned one thing, appearances were deceiving, first a beggar turned into a powerful enchantress and now a fearsome looking Beast was showing kindness. He was ready to return and did as Beast had instructed, it didn't take long for him to find his way to the stables. He had to admit that they had thought of everything, he liked being independent as much as possible. But why would they care about his feelings? Belle might have forgiven him, but Beast hadn't. Why would he do all of this for him? He had tried to murder him after all.

Beast saw Gaston returning and went towards him, the man had a pensive look on his face. He was having those a lot more these days, but something seemed different now. "How are you?"

Hearing the Beast's voice, he snapped out of his thoughts. "Thank you, I needed this," and it was true, he did need it. He was starting to feel more like himself, he had started to shave again, though he still cut himself doing that. But he wanted to try and look more presentable again. His hair was clean and in an haphazard tail, with a few locks falling out. But he was getting his life back, best as he could. He was starting to like it here, if only he could see and leave sometimes, to hunt or visit the tavern. "How did you handle your curse in the beginning?"

Beast sighed, "Not well, much like you I blamed others for my own faults. In my anger I destroyed everything that connected me with my human past. I had given up and let the Beast take over, it wasn't until Belle arrived that I started to change. I'm hoping to prevent you from making that same mistake, and even though I was too late to break the curse, I'm glad to have Belle here with me. She doesn't care what I look like, only about what's inside my heart. My only regret lies with the fate of the servants, who are essentially dead."

Gaston nodded, he was going to break his curse. He did not want to become as miserable as Beast. He could picture it, going out into the forest again and hunting some deer and to celebrate his success he would go to the tavern. "I will succeed you know, I'm not giving up like you."

Beast looked at Gaston to be met with a very determined face. He softly spoke, "I can only hope you do".

Belle was sitting on her bed, holding the mirror. She had just looked at her father, who was at a nearby market. He looked so happy, how would he feel when his memory was returned to him, she wondered.

Beast walked into the room hearing Belle sigh, seeing the mirror was enough for him to know what had happened. "How is he?"

"He's fine, he was at the market. It's just so hard sometimes..."

Placing a paw on her shoulder, he sat next to her on the bed. "Why don't you go visit him? I don't mind and we're starting to get along, he enjoyed the ride."

Smiling back, she took hold of his paw, "I know, I could see from the balcony. It's almost as if you're becoming friends."

"It's more the shared experience of being cursed, I know how it is to miss all the things you used to love and take for granted, suddenly being taken away. He knows it as well, he's afraid of going through this alone, seeking support from the one who can relate the most." He took a deep breath, "But I can't forget what he has done and caused that easily, it's too early for that. Besides if he doesn't break the curse I will still be unable to leave, what would be the point then?"

"What if he does, he is making progress. And he has nine months left, look how far he has come these last few months. Agathe had deemed him a lost cause, but I'm not so sure about that. He is trying, you can't deny that," she countered.

No, he couldn't deny it. Gaston had been trying very hard to be respectful. Belle was right and he should try to let go of his resentment of the man. It didn't mean he had to forgive him immediately, but he could try to find out more about the man's preferences. He had never taken the time to really get to know the man, his knowledge after three months was still limited. What did he know about the man? He was a hunter, one that could be very arrogant about his skills. But what did he like? He found that he had no idea, all he saw was a vain, arrogant man who was full of himself.

Seeing something was bothering Beast, Belle decided to leave him to his thoughts for a while. Sometimes he needed to figure things out for himself and she sensed this was one of those times. She left closing the doors behind her.

Getting nowhere with his thoughts Beast stood up and walked to the rose on the balcony. He looked at the petals that were still lying underneath the rose, they wouldn't stay there forever.

He remembered when in the past he looked at the rose with hatred, now he looked at it with hope. It was thanks to Belle he had changed, he wouldn't have on his own. Gaston needed those around him to help guide him, and Belle had been pushing him to help as well. The selfish man he used to be was still there he realised, he didn't care to help Gaston to get his sight back, he only cared about the return of the servants. If he truly wanted to help the man, he would have to care about his fate as well. But could he ever let go of the grudge that was holding him back?

"You're conflicted, something you would like to share?"

He heard the voice behind him, but didn't bother to turn around. "I'm still the selfish man I used to be, nothing has changed."

"Would that man ever have admitted to it? Would he have cared about it?"

No, he knew. "Perhaps not, why have you decided to come back?"

Agathe moved to stand across from Beast, "Because I would hate to see you throw away your chance to be free once more. Not just physically, but also in your mind."

"If he doesn't succeed, I will still be trapped here due to my appearance. Why set myself up for disappointment, even if I were to find it in my heart to forgive him. You once said you yourself considered him incapable of changing his ways." Beast countered.

"Perhaps I was mistaken there." Agathe admitted, "He has shown some potential, and he has changed more than he himself has realised, all of you have realised." Agathe raised her hand and a petal rose up, "This holds not just the fate of you and your servants, his fate is there with yours." She let the petal float back down. "He has shown interest in their fate as well as your own, not knowing the power he has over all of you. It's only fair to show concern for his fate in return, something you can't bring yourself to show due to his past actions."

Beast hung his head, she was right, he was letting the past control his actions, never moving forward to the present. A present where Gaston was showing interest for those he hadn't even known. The man deserved more credit than he had been given. "He's still vain and arrogant, that hasn't changed."

Agathe shook her head, "Perhaps, but overconfidence can give strength, something to believe in. All too often it can be mistaken for arrogance, is he truly as arrogant as you believe? Or could it be that he is trying to give himself hope, where he feels he has none?"

This was something he had never considered, could it all just be an image created to hide insecurities. He had often thought nobody could be that dense, what if he wasn't? He had been insecure more than once in his past life and hid it behind cruelty. Belle handled her insecurities by helping others, forgetting her problems as she did. Could this have been Gaston's way of hiding his own? If it was, he had to applaud the man for his very convincing act. But it did make sense...

"Agathe, could you do something for me, or rather him?"

"It would depend on what it is your asking, as you know I can't change the curse."

Beast shook his head, "Nothing like that, he doesn't have anything of his own here. He's been borrowing my oversized clothes for three months now, perhaps a wardrobe of his own? Maybe that would help him in some way, he has cleaned himself up, as much as possible. Though his choice in clothes is rather limited and could use some improvement."

She pondered this for a second, though it did look rather comical to see Gaston wear oversized clothes, he must be longing for something that fits him. "Very well, that could be arranged." She raised her arm and pointed to the bed of Beast. On it a huge pile of clothes had appeared. "I think it would be best if you brought them to him, see how he will react to it."

He wanted to thank Agathe, but she had left again. He picked up the many clothes she had left there and made his way down, he passed the library and heard Belle humming a tune. She could be so adorable without even trying he thought. Quickly moving on, he reached Gaston's room. He knew the man was in there, he was most afternoons. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

Gaston was lying on his bed, he had enjoyed the ride. He was surprised how much he had missed it without even knowing. He had taken a long walk around the castle afterwards, feeling his way along the hedges and ropes. They certainly had gone through a lot of trouble for him, nobody had ever done anything quite like it for him. Sure they sang his praises and worshipped the ground he walked on, but it wasn't the same. He heard the knock and sat up, they rarely came for him since he managed to find his way around.

"Yes?"

Taking the reply as permission to enter he opened the door. "Agathe visited me a few moments ago."

This piqued his interest, "Did she say anything about ending this?"

"No, she can't. But you knew that already."

Gaston just sighed and shrugged, "One could hope, what was it about her visit that you decided to grace me with your presence?"

Beast snorted at the mocked courtesy, "We had a long talk and I realised there might be something you missed. I asked if she could arrange it and she did, therefore..." With that he dropped he dropped the heavy bundle with clothes straight on Gaston's head.

Sitting rather dazed from the unexpected load that was dropped over his head, he grabbed a few of the items on the bed. He noticed a wide variety of clothes and he felt his way along over every single piece. Clothes! Better yet, smaller clothes! These would fit a lot better, amongst the pile he also picked up a piece of jewellery. Recognizing it immediately he felt the tears coming down. "These were all mine," He held up the ring he had found, "This belonged to my father, he gave it to me when I made my first kill hunting." As he felt his way along he could identify several pieces of clothing as well. "Thank you, for doing this for me."

Beast stood there awkwardly, "Do you need help sorting through them and putting them away?"

"No, I'll be fine. Besides it gives me something to do, there isn't much to do for me otherwise." He immediately got up and started to sort all types of clothing.

Beast looked at the enthusiasm the man displayed, he seemed so genuine at that moment. Perhaps it wasn't arrogance after all.


	16. Visits

Such a great response again, ImagineATale I've send you a PM as you know ;)

Banzi, thanks for the continued support!

Ifit'sNotBaroque, thank you so much for the compliment!

Mustard Lady, glad to see you liked it.

Chapter 16

Several weeks had passed and Gaston was sitting outside in his little hiding spot. Beast had given him a different, bigger bench to sit on and while he had been wary at first, he could now often be found here. After his clothes had been returned to him, Gaston was starting to feel a lot better about himself. The familiarity of his old life brought some warmth to the harsh new one he was forced to live.

Not only that, but he was starting to appreciate the smaller things in life. He could ride a horse again, make himself lunch, things he used to take for granted. He had realised that being the best at everything didn't matter as much, it was being able to do things that mattered. Always wanting the best and to be the best, and where did it land him? Blind and trapped. He suddenly looked up, he realised something important, but he needed to talk to the others.

Since it was still early, the couple would still be in the library. And although he had vowed to himself to never return there, he found himself heading there. As he neared the door he heard voices inside, not caring if he interrupted the pair, he entered the room without knocking.

Inside the library Beast and Belle had finished reciting parts of Belle's beloved Romeo and Juliet.

"I still don't know how you managed to convince me to do that." Beast grunted out.

"Because you love me."

"That I do." Beast readily agreed. "Is something the matter?"

Belle looked down, "Should there be?"

"Belle, you only chose the most depressing parts to recite." Beast remarked. "Tell me what is bothering you."

"I want to visit the village, visit papa. The mirror showed me he's going to be at the market. I want to talk to him, hear his voice."

"He won't recognise you, do you think you can handle the pain that might bring?" Beast sighed, "What will you say to him?"

"I was planning to buy one of his music boxes, so I'll have a part of him here with me," she answered.

Beast smiled, that was not such a bad idea. It would give her something to hold on to. "When do you plan to leave?"

"After lunch and I was planning to rent a room for the night, returning tomorrow." This would give her more time to visit other places, like the church.

Beast nodded, "Very well. I just wish I could join you."

"One day you will." Belle responded.

"Perhaps, but I'm not so sure about that.

"I have faith in you, and in Gaston. You shouldn't give up."

When the door suddenly opened the couple inside turned around in surprise. "Gaston, this is a surprise. Is something the matter?" Belle asked.

He stood there nervously twisting his hands, "I realised something earlier and I don't fully understand it. I need someone to talk to."

"Why don't you sit down? We'll help you if we can," Beast replied, it must be important for the man to come here.

Still standing there nervously he replied, "Where can I sit?"

Belle and Beast could both slap themselves in the face, of course Gaston wouldn't know where to sit, only having been here once before.

Belle quickly stood up, "I'm sorry Gaston, we're just used to you knowing your way around. We forgot you're not familiar with the library." She quickly guided him to a seat.

After he had taken his seat, Gaston remained silent, not knowing where to start.

Beast looked at Gaston questionably, first he barges in without knocking and now he's not even saying anything. Why wouldn't the man say what was on his mind, it was plainly obvious something was bothering him.

He would get the hunter to speak, he gave a wicked grin to Belle, "Milton had a wide variety of poetry in several subjects," Beast began. He looked over at Gaston, who was starting to look very uncomfortable right now, "One of my favourites is called: On his blindness. When I consider how my light is spent, ere half my days in this dark world a..."

"Enough with the poetry!" Gaston blurted out.

Belle couldn't hide the laugh that escaped, "Don't tease him." She turned to Gaston, "No more poetry, but tell us what's the matter."

"I-I..." Get a grip of yourself, he thought, how hard could it be? "I'm sorry." There he said it.

Belle raised an eyebrow, "It's all right, Gaston, just take your time to say what you need to say."

"I just did! It wasn't easy you know!"

"You did what?" Beast was thoroughly confused and Belle didn't seem to be faring any better he thought.

Gaston on the other hand was starting to lose his temper, "I'm trying to apologise, you overgrown furball!"

"Apologise? For what? Like we said it doesn't matter if you can't say what's bothering you. We just want to he..." Beast tried to explain.

Belle put her hand on the Beasts arm. "You're not apologising for keeping us waiting, are you? It's for something else."

Finally, someone who understood. "For wanting to be the best, I don't want to be anymore." How he wished he could see their faces right now, "I realised that just doing something is more important than being the best. I don't want to be the fastest and best rider, I just want to ride. I no longer want to marry the most beautiful girl, I just want someone who appreciates me. And I'm sorry for wanting to kill Beast, just because I wanted to prove that I was the better man." He stopped there, "I don't know what I want anymore..."

The pair sat there in shock, did he really just say that? Beast could understand it partially, he had somewhat similar feelings when he realised that all his material possessions no longer mattered to him, but at least he knew what he did want, for Belle to love him. But Gaston had absolutely no idea what he wanted.

"I don't know what to say, since when did you start feeling like this?" Belle started.

Gaston thought about it, when did it start? "My ring, when I found it. When I received it, my father said I would be the best hunter ever. But I can't hunt anymore, and that made me think about all the other things I wanted to be the best in or wanted the best of. I realised that even though I can't be the best anymore, I'm still grateful for what I am still able to do."

"Gaston, this is..." Belle for once was at a loss for words.

Beast was feeling hopeful for the first time, Gaston was doing it. He was getting so close and still had so much time left, a little over seven months. His temper still left much to be desired, but that didn't matter. It had been his obsessive need to be the best, to cause him to belittle others who were not as talented. He was meeting another requirement, could it be that he would free them all? He had been hoping for a miracle and it seemed to be coming, but how to get the man to fully realise the consequences of his actions. Not only that, accepting the responsibility for them would be the hardest. He would need to confront the man, but he would have to start gently.

Gaston just sat there waiting, "The least you could do is say something."

"Sorry Gaston, it is just that we didn't expect this." Belle started, "Quite frankly, we're speechless."

"Indeed," Beast agreed.

Belle sighed, "Perhaps I should stay here a little longer..."

"No Belle, you need to see him. Take a day, I'll be here for Gaston, should he need me."

Gaston looked up, "You're leaving? Now, after all I've just said? You can't leave now!"

Beast gave a low growl, "Yes she can and she will."

"After dinner?" Gaston asked hopefully.

"I have improved on my cooking." Beast indignantly huffed.

"I'd rather not risk it."

Belle laughed, "Sorry, but you'll have to choose between bread or Beast's cooking."

Gaston pondered it for a bit, "Bread it is. I'm sorry Beast, but you're a menace behind the furnace."

"I am not that bad! At least not anymore." Best countered.

"What was it I heard you yelling two days ago, when you were helping Belle? That's right, you were roaring something about burned hair and catching fire. Fur getting in the way? I'd rather not have that on my plate, thank you very much!"

Beast was grateful for the fur for once, at least he couldn't turn red from embarrassment.

Belle giggled, "Stop it you two." Why those two weren't friends yet, she had no idea. Knowing them, they had yet to realise they were acting like it. She had never expected the two men to get along this well.

"I'm sure you'll both manage for one day." She stood up, "I'll start packing, Gaston would you like to ready Philippe for me?"

Thinking it would at least give him something to do, Gaston nodded and left.

"What will you be doing today?" Belle asked.

"I was thinking of taking him to see the rose again, I'm hoping it might help him in a way."

Belle frowned, "Why would that help him? He can't see it and fully understand it's meaning."

"You don't know! I forgot to tell you, do you remember the morning he spend in our chambers?" Beast asked.

"How could I forget? I was scared to death when Agathe brought you both back unconscious."

"Yes, well, when I took him down you were all ready gone. When we left he started screaming that he could see again, apparently not even blindness can keep someone from looking at that blasted rose. He can actually see it, perhaps if he's confronted with the growing number of petals..."

"He'll fight even harder to break the curse." Belle finished.

"Exactly. Especially now he seems so close to doing it."

The pair made their way down, Belle quickly prepared lunch and not long after she had finished Gaston returned to tell her Philippe was ready for her. She quickly grabbed her supplies and left. "Until tomorrow." They heard her yelling as she passed the corner.

"She's in a hurry." Gaston remarked.

"Yes, ever since she broke her curse, every evening before she goes to bed, she looks into the enchanted mirror. It let's you see whatever you ask it, Maurice will be at the market today."

Gaston understood, it must have been difficult for her without Maurice. He looked up, "I'm glad he wasn't eaten by those wolves, I should have listened to my friend."

"You should have," Beast began. "But at least you're understanding that now, and you can learn from your mistakes, hopefully not repeating them." Beast sighed, "Since we're on the subject of mistakes, I was planning to take you to see the rose again. It might be the symbol of the curse, but since it's the only thing you can see I thought you might like it."

Was he truly allowed back into the Beast's sanctuary? He remembered the joy he felt when he had seen the rose, miserable as it was with just one petal on it. Perhaps it would be nice to go back, just see something.

The gate swung open when Belle approached on Philippe. Even though Agathe had said she'd keep the wolves away, she was still a bit wary, only sighing in relief when she had passed the enchanted part. All the way to the village she was wondering what she could say, hoping to strike a conversation and hearing his voice a little longer.

All to soon the town came into view, she hoped she could do this. When she entered the village she secured a room at the local inn, leaving Philippe at the stable.

Taking a deep breath, hoping it would prepare her better she entered the marketplace, looking for her father.

After dinner Beast carefully guided Gaston through the West Wing. Most of the debris had been cleared and partial standing walls would prevent Gaston from falling, but it was still far from safe.

They entered the master bedroom and Gaston immediately saw it, the rose. He walked there nearly tripping over the unseen steps. He glared at the Beast for not warning him, turning back he noticed that the flower had regained several petals. How many more do I have, he wondered. The rose drew him in, should he touch it? How could something so small and innocent hold so much power?

Beast noticed the rose had lost part of it's allure to him. Not much unlike when he started to love Belle, he recollected. But still he couldn't resist glancing at it. He noticed the transfixed gaze Gaston gave to the rose, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know, it's complicated." He kept looking and saw a petal appear underneath the rose, slowly floating up. "Another petal just appeared!"

Beast chuckled, "They don't appear, they're already lying there dead. There are still a lot left, I'd say about twenty or so."

Gaston placed his hands on the pedestal on which the rose stood. His hands touching something large, "What is this?"

Beast saw Gaston touching the mirror, "It's the mirror I spoke of."

"You said it would show people whatever they wanted. Do you think I might be able to see something with this?"

"I don't know, but you are welcome to try. Just say what you would like to see." Beast moved closer as he spoke, he was curious what would happen himself.

What did he want to see? At this point, anything would make him happy. "I'd like to see the tavern." Gaston waited anxiously, would it appear?

Beast looked over Gaston's shoulder, the tavern appeared in the mirror. Did Gaston see it, he wasn't responding so far.

Sighing Gaston returned the mirror, "Nothing," he simply said. "May I stay here for a while?"

"Of course, take as long as you'd like," Beast felt sorry for Gaston, it was clear he had gotten his hopes up, only to be met with disappointment.

Belle had passed her father as least ten times, why didn't she just walk up to him? She took a deep breath, come on Belle, you can do this. Seeing he was talking to another customer, she quickly moved towards is merchandise. She looked at the different boxes and felt as if she could cry.

Before the curse he had always used her and her mother as an inspiration, by placing a miniature portrait of them in it, now she was nowhere to be found. She took a closer look at one of the boxes and saw one that she liked, inside was a happy couple. The man on one knee as if he was proposing and the woman had a smile on her face. Maman, she thought. She picked up the box, and noticed other details. Delicate carvings of roses caught her attention, once her mothers favourite flower, and now hers.

"Excuse me young lady, but are you all right?"

She looked up into her fathers concerned eyes, "I'm fine, thank you for your concern." She hadn't even noticed she had started crying, what could she say to him? "It's beautiful, how much?" Oh papa, I wish you knew.

"For a pretty young lady as you? Five francs."

Belle quickly pulled out some of the money she had brought with her from the castle, giving a little extra.

Maurice looked at the young woman in sorrow, she looked so sad. "May I ask what is bothering you? You seem so sad and a pretty young lady such as yourself shouldn't have to cry."

Belle looked up into concerned eyes, "It's nothing monsieur, it's reminding me of my parents. My maman died years ago and recently I've lost my papa, for a moment it was as if I was seeing them again."

Maurice felt sorry for her, so young and having lost so much already, he looked at the coins in his hand and saw she had given to much, "Young lady, here, you may have it. We should all have a reminder of our loved ones, besides you gave too much."

She shook her head, "No kind sir, craftsmanship should be rewarded." Holding the box tight, she turned around and left.

Maurice looked at the young woman, who was disappearing into the crowd. Wishing he could have been blessed with a daughter like that young lady.


	17. Turning Point

AmethystPearl99, your new Gaston refrain was great!

Mustard Lady, I know and I have a lot of fun writing their banter.

ImagineATale, the cooking comments were especially for you since you said he needed them in his expensive education! I agree about the banter, though Gaston and Beast are more sarcastic with theirs. Example the poetry he's quoting, Gaston would never know the meaning of the poem (even if he did let Beast finish), but the title: On his blindness, was also another jibe of his. Their personalities would keep it from becoming friendly, more like making fun of each others misery.

Banzi and Ann, thanks for the support!

ImaginationStories, he truly is getting close.

This chapter is a bit shorter, because I wanted to get it out now before I leave for three days. Next one will be longer, I promise.

Chapter 17

Belle had returned to her room in the inn as fast as she could, desperately biting back the tears that wanted to fall down. When she had finally entered the room, she carefully placed the music box on the bedside table and turned it on. Tears coming as soon as the music started playing. Her father had been so kind to her, so understanding of her sadness, not knowing it was for him. Would he even remember this in seven months? When his memory would be returned. She longed for the day to come, wanting to wrap her arms around the man who had raised her. The music box had stopped playing without her noticing, as she continued to stay deep in her thoughts, tears still streaming down her face.

Inside the castle Beast had given Gaston a chair to sit on beside the pedestal, it was quite unnerving to see how long the man could look at it. Though he had done that himself in the beginning, longing to be human again.

"Beast?"

"I'm still here."

Gaston sighed, "Do you believe I can do this? Break the curse I mean?"

Ah, Beast thought, there it was. How should he answer the man, he had been rather curt with him in the past, but Gaston had made such progress since then. "It depends on what you believe, I had given up hope long before Belle ever set foot inside the castle and failed. Have you given up?"

Gaston shrugged, "I don't know."

How could he not know? He had always been overconfident and arrogant about breaking the curse, but a big part of those traits seemed to have disappeared when he let go of the image he was trying to uphold. Sure he still had his moments, butl they were mostly in good jest. "I know Belle believes in you and I have noticed the changes you have made. Most likely, I'm letting my own failure cloud my judgement of your capabilities."

"You don't want to believe in me?"

Beast sighed, "I want to believe, but for selfish reasons I refuse to."

Gaston snorted, "I hardly believe you'd like for me to stay here forever."

"In a way I wouldn't mind it, I see a lot of myself in you. A kindred spirit if you will, someone who understands the pain a curse can bring. Though Belle was cursed, it was never to punish her. That is something only we know."

He'd never thought of it that way, though he liked all the help Belle gave him, he did feel better understood by Beast. "I wish I could help you..."

Beast stood there in shock, it can't be.

"...and your servants. You may have deserved your curse when it happened, but who you became and are now certainly didn't. Besides Belle does love you and you her, wasn't that the requirement?" Gaston asked.

Feeling rather uncomfortable on that subject, Beast stayed silent.

"Lost your tongue? Or have I thought too much of the love you share?"

"No, we do love each other. But...circumstances prevented us from admitting it to each other in time. And I don't mind being a Beast as much as you think."

This was surprising to Gaston, "You don't want to be human?"

Beast sighed, "I have always loathed being what I am now, but Belle loves me anyway. What bothers me most is losing my servants, who were basically my family. They were innocent, but punished even worse than me. Thinking about it now, I wished I had begged Agathe to spare them that faith when she placed the curse. But being the man I was, the only one I begged for was myself, I didn't think or care about their fate until after Belle arrived." He truly was a horrible person back then.

"My last memory of them is not one to be proud of. As I said before, the curse became permanent not long before you arrived, I was yelling at one of them to get out of my way. Lumiere, who had been turned into a candelabra, told me in his last moments that he and the rest of the staff didn't blame me for what had happened. I yelled at him, and all he wanted to do was say goodbye." Beast finished. He regretted this moment more than anything in his life, maybe he deserved to stay a Beast.

This gave Gaston a new understanding of Beast, no wonder he was so protective of his furniture, or servants. "Where are they now?"

"Most have been brought to the servants quarters, but some had made special requests. Like a mother and son wanted to be reunited in the boys old room. Once a week I go there to keep it clean, it's the least they deserve." They did look peaceful in that room, Beast thought.

"Could I meet them?" Gaston hesitantly asked.

"Not them, I'd like for them to have their well deserved peace, but I could show you someone else." Beast walked to his vanity, where he had left Lumiere months ago. He had wanted to stay useful even now and regularly provided light in the room. Taking a hold of Lumiere he walked up to Gaston, guiding his hand to the candelabra, "This was Lumiere."

This was when the truth really hit him hard, Beast had truly lost everything and everyone he once knew. Feeling the cold metal in his hand made it hard to believe this was at one point a living and breathing human being. Dead because two people couldn't say they loved each other in time.

At the village the tears had finally stopped falling. Belle was planning to visit the church, meeting the one person besides her father who had shown her nothing but kindness.

Walking along the street she noticed how everything was still the same, except for the whispers behind her back. She had always shrugged them off, not wanting them to get to her. Now she actually missed them in a way, it was too quiet now for her. The church came into view and she smiled.

She opened the door and looking to her left, the first thing she saw were the books she used to borrow, checking the titles she noticed they hadn't changed since the day she left.

"Bonjour! How may I help you?"

Belle turned around and saw the face of pere Robert, "Bonjour, I was just admiring your book collection."

Smiling pere Robert picked one up and gave it to Belle, "It is unusual for a lady to be well versed in the written word, but not unwelcome."

Belle took the book the priest had given her, "This is actually my favourite, it's just so sad their lives had to end in such a way." She lovingly opened the book and turned a few pages.

"Sadly the people in the village are not interested in books, you are the first to do so in a long time. Why don't you keep that book, a gift from one booklover to another."

Belle gasped, "I couldn't, what if someone else would one day want to borrow it?"

The priest just shook his head, "I've had that book for eight years now and you're the first one to show any interest in it. Please accept in as a token of gratitude to have been able to meet such an exemplary young lady such as yourself."

"Thank you, I will cherish it always."

Pere Robert just smiled, "I know you will."

"I have to go, perhaps we will meet again someday." Belle said.

"Perhaps we will, au revoir!" The priest shook his head, what a peculiar, but polite young lady. Looking out the window he saw she had started reading as soon as she passed the door.

As she read, the scene became more familiar. She could feel several stares at her back and sighed a breath in relief. It was good to be back, even if it was just for one day. She made her way back to the inn, it was getting dark and she wanted to leave early in the morning.

She had entered her room and locked the door.

"Welcome back Belle."

Belle turned stound and saw Agathe sitting on her bed. "It's good to be back, but I'm returning to the castle tomorrow."

Agathe smiled, "I know, how are you doing? Was meeting your father everything you hoped for?"

"I don't know, I was too busy trying to keep myself under control. It was good to see him again, but it hurt so much. Talking like a stranger, will he remember today?"

"He will, I think it is good you did. He knew of your curse, when his memory returns he'll know you've broken it." Agathe held op the music box, "He's very gifted at his craft."

Belle smiled, "I know, I have always been proud of him."

"Something is about to happen at the castle," Agathe stared in the distance and smiled.

"What is happening?"

"Nothing bad, I assure you. Quite the opposite in fact. Perhaps it would be better if you stayed here till tomorrow afternoon. This is something only they can do together, will you give them time to do it?"

Belle pondered it for a bit, yes, she would give them until afternoon. Whatever it was they were doing, she would trust Agathe.

Beast stayed in his room, Gaston had given him a lot to think about. Did he really mean it? He wanted to help them all. Beast laughed, if he only knew that he was the only one who could. Against all odds he was starting to like the man, he had been sincere when he said he wanted to help. Between all the insults and cocky attitude, there was a man who wanted to be of service to others. Beast walked up to the rose and placed his paw on the bell jar. "I believe he can do it Agathe, and I know he will. He will not fail us, he's too close to doing so. He only needs to know and accept the consequences of his past behaviour. I will not let my anger get in the way again." Tomorrow he would tell him about that night.

At the dining table Gaston was eating his bread, he had a lot to think about. Beast had said he didn't mind his presence anymore, truth to be told, he was starting to like it here as well. He could relax without anyone expecting too much of him, his only concern was the curse. At the village he had always enjoyed the attention he got, but there it was more out of respect for his past actions in the war. Here he was being appreciated for himself, there was one thing he wanted to do, but he would wait till early morning, he didn't want Beast to try and stop him.

It was still dark when Gaston left his room, he silently made his way down, stopping at every little sound he heard. He carefully opened the door and closed it behind him. Finally he was outside and released the breath he was holding. He found the open path that lead to the gate and started walking.

Gaston was starting to feel that uncomfortable sensation again, one he had felt many months before. Decided he had gone far enough, he stopped walking. They had told him Agathe could see and hear everything that happened here and he wanted to give the hag a piece of his mind. Cursing people was bad enough, causing their deaths in the process? No, he would tell her exactly what he thought about it.

"Agathe! Show yourself!"

If anyone wants to make a request of what Gaston should say to Agathe, leave it in your reviews or send a PM. I'll see what I can do!


	18. Confrontations

Loved the response to the previous chapter, thank you all!

Guest, never hurts to ask.

ImagineATale, couldn't disappoint you by leaving without giving you a cliffhanger, I know you love them. And yes, Gaston has truly said it, but now he has seen Beast for who he is, he would show some support. And yes Plumette is with Lumiere.

Mustard Lady, thank you so much for your continued support, I hope you'll love this chapter just as much!

Banzi, glad you liked it.

Yinlai, that would be this chapter.

This chapter was very difficult to write and I hope it you're all happy with the outcome!

Chapter 18

Silence, nothing happened.

"Agathe! I know you can hear me, you hag!"

"No need to be shouting...or insulting. I can hear you just fine." She looked at Gaston the man looked absolutely livid, though she had seen him like this more often, something was different about it. "What is on your mind?"

"More than you think, these last few months I didn't have much else to do but think. No matter how horrible you might think I ever was, it is nothing compared to you. Cursing people, sentencing them to death. You are worse than I ever was!"

This is surprising, Agathe thought. "Perhaps you should calm down a bit."

"I should calm down? You should retire all together! How dare you curse innocent people, no not just cursing them, killing them! Not to mention a child and a dog, what did they do to you?"

Agathe could see the indignation Gaston was feeling on behalf of others, going so far as to even admit he had been a horrible person. "That was rather unfortunate, and I would like nothing more than to see them walk these halls again. But unlike what you are thinking they're not dead, only asleep. One day the magic will dissolve on it's own, but that will take a century, give or take a few years."

This did not make Gaston feel any better, "Isn't that great, just too bad Beast and Belle will never see the day. What is it with you and time limits? You gave him ten years and he failed, so what did you do? You gave me only one year, where is the logic in that?" He would get her to listen to him, no matter what.

Agathe sighed, the man was trying her patience, but at least he wasn't talking about himself this time. A small mercy indeed.

Beast was having a restless sleep, after so many months with Belle inside his chambers, he had trouble sleeping without her. Giving up on the idea all together, he stood up and walked to the mirror. "Show me Belle." The mirror shimmered for a second before showing Belle fast asleep, he noticed the music box in the background and saw a book opened on her bed. How many times had she fallen asleep in her bed reading? He had lost track a long time ago, it was something he adored about her. He wondered how her meeting with Maurice had gone, he wished he could have joined her, if only to support her.

Wondering if Gaston was waking up he used the mirror to see him. Beast stared wide eyed at what was before him, he could hear what was being said clearly, but he was having trouble believe his ears.

He hurried down, hoping Gaston wouldn't anger Agathe.

When he reached the border of the barrier he quickly shouted, "Gaston, stop right now!"

Gaston turned around, hearing Beast heading towards him, "No I will not, this hag has done enough! She punishes people for no reason at all, it is her fault you've lost them."

"Some of the blame of their fate befalls to yourself Gaston," Agathe replied. "You were the reason they couldn't express their love, it were your actions which condemned them all." Agathe told him.

"I wasn't even here, don't you even try to blame this on me!"

Beast just stood there awkwardly, "Gaston, perhaps we should talk inside." He moved to grab Gaston, who was still shouting at Agathe.

"Let me tell you this, I don't care what you can and can't do. Let me tell you what you will do, you will turn them back right now!"

Agathe sighed, "I cannot undo the magic once it has been cast, all that can be done is meeting the requirements, as you've been told."

Gaston stood there seething, "Tell me then, what were their requirements. You cursed them, surely they had their own requirements to meet? It's not like someone as 'wise' as you, would let their fate depend on another. After all we all decide our own fate, don't we."

"Gaston! Stop, we're leaving and I'll talk to you inside. Agathe, my apologies for the inconvenience." He threw Gaston over his shoulder and walked away.

Gaston started to use his fists to get Beast to release him, "Put me down right now!"

"Not until we're back inside, there you will sit down and listen to what I have to say."

Having given up on trying to get Beast to release him, he decided to strike a conversation, "You should be pleased, I was talking on your behalf and that of your friends. Why did you drag me away?"

"Because there is more that you don't know, things you should know." They passed the threshold and Beast released Gaston. "Go to the parlor, I'll join you in a few minutes." Not waiting for an acknowledgement he made his way to his room, collecting a few of the servants.

Gaston sat waiting for Beast, why did he interrupt him? Someone had to tell the woman the truth! He would listen what Beast had to say, something in his voice indicated is wasn't going to be a fun conversation. He huffed, to think she started to blame me! She was obviously senile and delusional.

The door creaked open, "Gaston, besides you on the small table I'm placing a few of the servants. Lumiere whom you've met before, the featherduster besides him is Plumette his girlfriend and the mantle clock is Cogsworth, he was head of the household."

Why would Beast need them for this conversation? They couldn't speak, so why were they needed?

"I had hoped to spare you this conversation for a little while longer, but I decided it can no longer wait." Beast sighed, he wished Belle was here to support him. Yet, he knew it was something he would have to do himself. "As you know the curse became permanent not long before you arrived, the night before to be exact. It was that night I decided to confess my love to Belle hoping she would return it. Everything was prepared for a romantic dinner and a dance in the ballroom. When the dance was over, I asked her if she was happy here. She asked me a question in return, if someone could be happy while they were not free." Beast hung his head in shame, "What you don't know is that I had thrown Maurice in one of the prison cells in the tower, for picking a flower no less. When Belle arrived looking for her father, she asked me to punish her, since she was the one who had requested the flower."

Gaston sat there gaping, he was glad he hadn't met Beast while he was still that cruel.

"Her father pleaded for her to leave and she agreed. She wanted to say goodbye and when I opened the cell, she ran in hugging her father. I didn't look inside or paid much attention to them, I had told her that when the door closed it would never open again. I saw someone falling backwards out of the cell and heard the door slam closed. She had pushed her father out, locking herself in, for as far as she knew forever." Why had he been such a monster, he couldn't imagine himself being that cruel anymore.

"You, you..." Gaston couldn't find the words, Beast had been as cruel and heartless as he had described himself. It was hard to see the man he knew now as how he once was.

"Not my proudest moment, I assure you. Luckily my servants had other plans and convinced me to give her a better room, or to be more exact, let her stay in the one they gave her when I wasn't looking." He was more grateful for them than they ever knew. "After she said that, the conversation turned to her father and I took her to the mirror so she could see him. What she saw was him in the asylum wagon..."

Merciful god, Gaston thought, that must have been horrible and he started to feel uncomfortable knowing he was responsible for that.

"We decided to get him out and we succeeded, bringing him back to the castle. Belle was glowing with happiness to be reunited and I ordered my servants who were waiting outside, Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts to take him to his room. Belle joined them, but Lumiere stayed behind..." Beast didn't want to continue this, he looked at Gaston hoping he would put the pieces together himself.

Gaston sat there frozen, it sounded so familiar. The night it became permanent and all the servants lost their lives in a way. Slowly realisation dawned in his mind, recalling an earlier conversation he had with Beast, 'circumstances had delayed them from confessing their love in time'. The moment Beast had regretted most, shouting at Lumiere in his last moments. It was him, he was the circumstance that had delayed them from saying it! Agathe had told him, she hadn't been lying...

Beast saw the moment when Gaston realised his part in all of this. If he thought the man had looked broken before, it was nothing compared to this. Silent tears started pouring over his pale face and he started to back into the chair as if trying to flee.

Gaston was trying to breath again, he was suffocating from inside. This wasn't his fault he didn't know! He crawled into the chair he was sitting, curling into himself. He thought of the servants Beast had brought with him for this conversation. Lumiere, he was here beside him! He picked up the candelabra, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault," he whispered to the candelabra which he was holding close as if it was a lifeline. What had he done? He placed Lumiere back and felt physically sick, throwing up onto the carpet.

Beast was shocked, the violent reaction Gaston was showing was very worrisome. "Gaston, you have to calm down!"

Gaston only vaguely registered what Beast was saying, how could he calm down? He had condemned, who knows how many people. "How many?"

"What do you mean?"

"How many people...died?" He had to know, he didn't want to, but had to.

Beast sighed, "I'm not sure telling you would be a good idea."

"Please...I need to...know..." Gaston managed to get out, holding his breath for the answer, bracing himself.

"A little over two hundred servants, including the few children that were here and about forty animals in total."

Gaston was kneeling on the floor sobbing, he had been a monster. He reached for the table, finding the servants on it, picking them up. He was holding all three and kept apologising over and over.

All Beast could do was sit there and look at the broken man. "Don't blame yourself, I'm equally to blame. It started that one night a decade ago, if I had shown kindness we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with." His words seemed to have no effect, he reached out to put his paw on Gaston's shoulder.

Feeling the pressure on his shoulder he scurried away, "Don't touch me!" He didn't want to feel any support, he had been blind to what his actions caused. This dark lonely hell he found himself in was very fitting, he thought. He looked up, "Please, just go. Leave me alone..."

"I'm not leaving you," Beast said, who knows what the man would do while he was away. Seeing Gaston curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth while holding the three servants he had brought was rather disturbing. He heard Gaston muttering to himself but was unable to make out what he said. At least now he knows about the consequences his actions have had, Beast thought. He just had to pull himself together enough to take responsibility for them.

On the floor Gaston was rocking back and forth. What had he done? He didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help himself. He had hurt so many people, without even knowing, what about those he did know? Belle, who had forgiven him, he didn't deserve to be forgiven so easily. She should have let him beg for it, maybe he still could? Beast, who hadn't forgiven him, he could beg to him. "Please, forgive me..." he kept muttering. He didn't know if Beast could hear him, why was he still calling him Beast, he himself was the true monster. He heard careful footsteps on his right and he turned and changed his position sitting on his knees. "Please, please forgive me..." Still he heard no reply, but why should he get one?

Where was Belle when he needed her, Beast thought, she would have known what to do. He once more moved towards Gaston, this time he wouldn't let him dismiss him so easily. Placing his paw on the man's shoulder again, he felt it being rejected again. Not taking no for an answer he went down to join Gaston on the floor and placed his other paw on the opposite shoulder. "Gaston, calm down. I don't understand a word you're saying."

Gaston didn't want him anywhere near, he managed to back away and stood up. He set the three servants back on the table and took a small calming breath, before quickly heading out the door. He just ran towards the front door, he wanted to get out of the castle, away from those he had hurt. He heard Beast coming after him, but he wouldn't let him get near. Once more he made his way towards the barrier and heard hoof beats heading his way.

Belle had waited to return as Agathe asked, when she entered the gate however she was soon met by Gaston running towards her. What was going on? Was this what Agathe had meant? She jumped off of Philippe and ran to intercept Gaston, who clearly wasn't thinking straight. "Gaston! What happened, please tell me!" She was quickly pushed aside however and she saw Gaston feeling the hedges as he ran.

Beast saw Belle trying to stop Gaston, "Belle, we have to stop him!"

She quickly turned around and joined Beast as they followed Gaston. "What happened?" She shouted to Beast.

"He knows what happened that night, he knows why we were too late to break the curse."

O no, Belle thought. Apparently he was taking it very hard, he had gone deep into the barrier and had stopped.

Finally he had reached his destination, "Agathe, please come back! I'm sorry, you were right! It was my fault, I did it, I killed them! Just bring them back!" He dropped to his knees, "Please, come back!" He started to feel lightheaded, but he didn't care. He had probably gone in deeper than this morning, but he wouldn't leave, not before he had spoken to Agathe again. He would do what he had said in scornful jest months ago, he would beg to Agathe on his knees. He just hoped it would be enough.


	19. Punishment

Wow those responses, thank you all so much. I had a lot of trouble writing the last chapter with almost zero sleep for 2 days, resulting in one slight mistake, thanks to ImagineATale for pointing it out!

ImagineATale, is it me or are your reviews turning into oneshot length XD love those reviews of yours. They will have to figure out who's cleaning it, I'm not going to get in that argument. Your review is a lot like what I have planned, so I'm sure you're going to like this chapter.

Michaela pendragon Holmes, so nice to see a new name between the reviewers! Glad you liked it so much and you'll probably feel more this chapter.

Mustard Lady, I'm glad he has changed as well, we'll see how much calmer he gets this chapter.

Yinlai, one very though pill indeed.

Banzi, thanks for the support!

ImaginationStories, hope you'll like this chapter just as much!

Chapter 19

Gaston waited and waited, why didn't Agathe come? He was feeling weaker and weaker and knew it wouldn't be long before he lost consciousness again, but he didn't care. He was responsible for what had happened, why not let the barrier punish him?

Beast and Belle stood there, Gaston was starting to sway a bit and they decided it had been enough, "Gaston! She isn't coming, please get back here." Beast yelled. The man could be very stubborn and this was one of those times. Gaston had been kneeling there for fifteen minutes now, and the swaying was getting rather alarming. Deciding enough was enough, he risked going through the barrier. If Gaston could hold on for this long he could hang on for one minute.

"Beast! What are you doing?" Belle was panicking, there was no way she could drag them out of the barrier.

Not saying anything, he just marched in further, he reached Gaston feeling slightly disoriented and lifted the man over his shoulder...again... Feeling how limp the man was, he guessed he had passed out. He quickly left the barrier and lay Gaston down. At least he was quiet and resting now, but who knows how he would react when he woke up.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Belle joined Beast next to Gaston. "What happened? Agathe visited me in the village, all she told me was that something was about to happen."

Beast looked at Belle, "Last night I resolved to tell him about that last night. I looked in the mirror to see if he had woken up and I was very surprised by what I saw, he was at the edge of the barrier giving Agathe a piece of his mind. He was demanding she turn the servants back and blaming her for their...deaths. Agathe told him, he was the one who caused us to be late, needless to say he didn't believe her." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "He wouldn't leave on his own, therefore I picked him up and carried him back inside. There I told him the truth, he took it rather hard. He was actually physically sick at the thought and he wanted to know how many servants there were. When I reluctantly told him, he started muttering to himself and after a while stood up and ran here as fast as he could." Beast looked at the man with sadness, "I thought he had lost his mind this time."

Belle saw Gaston beginning to move, "He wasn't in there for long, it won't take long for him to wake up. Could you take him back inside?"

Thinking Belle was right, Beast lifted Gaston back up again, "Where would you like me to take him?"

"West Wing, it will be easier to keep an eye on him there," Belle responded. "We need to make sure he won't do anything he might regret and he doesn't know his way through the West Wing."

Beast had to agree, Gaston couldn't find his way out of the West Wing, he would be safest there.

Carrying him all the way up he put the man back in his bed again. Now all they could do was wait.

It didn't take long for Gaston to wake up, Belle and Beast rushed to his side as soon as he started to make grunting noises.

Gaston woke up with a pounding headache, he slowly sat up and felt the chill of the West Wing. "Beast?"

"I'm right here, what were you thinking? What if we couldn't get you out?"

Gaston moved to get out of bed, "It wouldn't have mattered, nothing matters anymore. You should have left me there." He moved towards the one thing he could see, the rose.

"Gaston," Belle called. "Please listen to me, you don't deserve to be punished for it. You never intended for it to happen.

"Perhaps not, but it did." He looked at the rose, why couldn't he just crush it? Let him de damned, it wasn't like anyone would miss him outside of the castle. "I want to go back to my room."

Beast reached out to Gaston, "I don't think that is a good idea, you shouldn't be alone right now."

"I don't care what you think, take me back right now!"

Trying one more time Belle took hold of Gaston's hand, "Please let us help you!"

Pulling back his hand, he turned away from her, "I don't want your help and I don't need it. Just take me back to my room."

"Very well," Beast said, he turned to Belle "Will you join us or would you rather stay here?"

"I'll join you until the East Wing entrance, I still have to return Philippe to his stable." She had been in a hurry to get Gaston inside and she wanted to get the music box and book from her saddle bags.

The three walked in silence, Gaston had no desire to speak, Beast was too busy trying to figure out what Gaston might be thinking about and Belle was in a hurry to tend to her horse. Reaching the staircase that divided the East and West Wing Belle wished Beast good luck and continued her way down.

All too soon they reached the door leading to Gaston's room, knowing where he was Gaston opened the door and slammed it shut before Beast could even think about following him in.

Beast knocked on the door, "Open the door, we have to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about, I killed over two hundred people. Go and leave me be."

"Listen to me, yes you caused us to be late. But if I had shown kindness all those years ago, we wouldn't have found ourselves in this predicament to begin with." No reply was forthcoming and after several minutes Beast gave up.

Inside the room Gaston heard Beast walking away, no matter what they said, he was responsible. He did understand Beast better now, Beast no longer minded what he was considering the fate of his servants. Staying blind would be better, he wouldn't have to look at all the objects that used to be human.

A few hours later there was knocking on the door, "Gaston?" Belle called. "I've brought you something to eat and drink, could you please open the door?" There was no reply, nor was the door opening. She sat the tray down on the floor and tried to open the door herself, but it wouldn't open. "Please open the door, I just need to see if you're alright. If you want, I'll leave right after."

Gaston heard Belle, he also knew she wouldn't give up that easily. He walked to the door and opened it, "Here I am, you've seen me, just go away." He stood back to slam the door again.

"Please Gaston, at least let me set the tray inside. It will be up to you if you eat and drink something, but it would make me feel better if you at least accepted it." She picked the tray back up again and waited to see what he'd do.

Sighing Gaston nodded and let Belle pass, he heard her put the tray down, followed by footsteps back out.

"At least try to eat, for me?" Knowing she couldn't force him to eat, she left. She was glad he had let her in, now she could only hope he'd actually eat something.

Inside the West Wing Beast looked at the mirror as Belle had asked, Gaston hadn't taken a single bite, but he did drink something. Belle wouldn't be happy hearing this, he returned the mirror on the pedestal. He heard the door open and turned around, shaking his head. "He didn't eat, but he did finish his drink."

Belle sat down on her bed, "I'll try again tomorrow."

"We'll try again tomorrow, you're not alone in this."

"We'll try every day," Belle said, "He'll have to eat eventually."

"Everyday." Beast agreed.

After several weeks and passing the six month mark with no changes in Gaston's behaviour they started to get worried.

"He has really given up, he doesn't care about himself anymore. If anything he wants something worse to happen to him." Belle said, she couldn't take much more of this. The man inside that room was the exact opposite of his former self, gone was the obnoxious, arrogant, self-centred vain man. All there was left was a quiet, dishevelled mess of a man, who was also refusing to eat a proper meal. "I can't bear to look at him anymore, he's lost so much weight."

Beast was thinking, Gaston was determined to punish himself any way possible. Refusing to eat, locking himself in and not letting them come near him.

"I agree this has gone on long enough, I was just thinking the same thing. He doesn't want to be forgiven. The only thing he is willing to think about is ways to punish himself even further." Beast sighed, "I hate to even think about, much less suggest it but...perhaps we should give him what he wants. Just long enough to get him to think reasonable."

"What are you thinking about?" Belle asked seeing the reluctance Beast was having to say it.

"We might have to punish him ourselves," Beast waited for the inevitable explosion from Belle.

Belle sat there gaping, "Have you lost your mind! We can't punish him, it's bad enough he's doing it to himself! We should be helping him, not throw him in deeper. He'd think we don't care about him at all!"

"Belle, at the moment the last that he wants is our care. I'm not liking it any more than you do, and there is more..." Beast hung his head, "You'll like the rest even less..."

Listening to what Beast had in mind she decided that he must have lost his mind, how could he even think about this? The longer Beast spoke, the worse the sinking feeling in her stomach became. How could she possibly do this? "I can't do it, it isn't right!"

Beast wrapped his arms around her from behind, "This isn't about being fair, but about what we must do. And if we are completely honest this is more fair than you'd like to admit to yourself."

"I-I can't do this..."

"Yes you can and you must, do you want him to snap out of it or not?" Beast looked into Belle's eyes, showing her his determination. "Please?"

Belle only gave a small nod and ran out of the room, tears kept falling down as she ran. She knew Beast was speaking the truth, it didn't mean she had to like it. She stopped and looked around, her feet had let her to the ballroom and she moved to the stage, "If only you could still talk and help me, Madame." She sat down next to the wardrobe, gathering her courage for what Beast had planned for tonight.

The sun had set faster than she liked and she made her way to the West Wing. Beast was right, she had to do this, but how long would it take before Gaston snapped out of it?

Beast had been waiting for Belle to return all day, he had hoped to talk to her a bit more, but she needed some time to come to terms with this. Hearing the door open he looked up and saw Belle enter, she looked like she had been crying for a long time and he didn't blame her. "It's time." He simply said.

Belle nodded and followed the man she loved more than anything. He was determined to go through with this, no matter what.

All too soon they had reached the East Wing and were standing outside of Gaston's door. Both took a deep breath, they had to do this.

Gaston was sitting in his chair, his cold dinner in front of him, he wouldn't give in to his hunger. Suddenly he heard the door being slammed open and heard Beast growl.

Before he knew it he was hauled by his collar and dragged through the castle, "What are you doing, let me go and take me back to my room!"

Growling once more Beast replied, "Since you're so determined to be punished for your part in causing the servants to lose their lives, I thought I would help you."

Feeling himself be dragged up several flights of stairs, Gaston gave up on fighting whatever Beast was planning.

Belle saw how Beast handled Gaston and let them pass her, she was to join them later. She could see the pain Beast had in his eyes when he had to show how cruel he could be to Gaston. If he could do what he just did, she could do her part. Knowing minutes had passed since their departure, she made her way up to the tower she had hoped never to see again.

Having reached the top, Beast dropped Gaston on the floor. "This will be your new home for now," he pulled a lever and a door swung open. Picking Gaston back up again, he threw him in the cell and closed the door. "As your host, the least I could do is to give you a room to aid you in punishing yourself." Not giving Gaston time to reply, he walked down and saw Belle coming up.

Gaston was sitting on the floor in a daze, what had just happened? Crawling around to feel his surroundings, he noticed the lack in furniture and the small size of the room. The walls however made it very clear where he was, bare walls, followed by bars and an iron door told him he was in a prison cell. He shrugged it off, he didn't care, he was right were he belonged.

"Belle, are you ready?" Beast asked.

She shook her head, "How can I ever be ready for this?" She wrapped her arms around Beast, "Please don't make me do this."

Holding her in return he sighed, "You must, we have to get through to him." He took hold of her hand and guided her back up to where they first met.

She saw Gaston sitting there like nothing was bothering him, it gave her the strength she needed, they had to make him care about himself again, crazy as it sounded. Before the curse she would have given everything to get him to shut up about himself.

Taking a deep breath she took the final steps and pulled the lever opening the door again. "Are you happy now Gaston? Is this punishment enough for you?"

"Very, now go away and leave me be."

Belle stepped closer, "No, you're not the only one responsible and shouldn't those responsible be punished?" She walked back out and looked pleadingly at Beast, he shook his head. Giving him one more hug and a kiss to his furry cheek, "Please don't."

Beast caressed her face one more time and moved back to the cell and walked in, closing the door behind him.


	20. Realisation

Welcome back!

ImagineATale, you did miss a time skip a few chapters back and you have understood Beast perfectly.

ImaginationStories, I understand, they always seemed so chipper making the best of things. I blame that for forgetting.

Ifit'sNotBaroque, I'm glad I wrote it like that, it is an important step in my opinion.

Mustard Lady, Gaston might have changed, but he still can be rather dense. He's the type that needs proof before he can believe something.

Yinlai, Very tough love indeed.

Banzi, hope you like it!

It is a bit shorter again, because I will be away again for a few days, just wanted to get this out before that.

Chapter 20

After returning to the West Wing, Belle lay down on her bed crying. She saw the empty bed across from hers and knew it might be empty for quite some time. She recalled the conversation with Beast the day before.

 _"You'll like the rest even less...," Beast said. "He believes he is solely to blame for it all, we have to show him he is not."_ _"What do you mean?"_ _"We have to get him to acknowledge he's not the only one to blame." Beast sighed, "I'll lock him up in the tower, give him some of the punishment that he seems to desire so much. After I leave him there, you have to talk to him. He needs to think that we both believe he deserves being locked up there for his part." Beast sighed, "After that you must lock me up with him, he thinks he should be there, then I should be there to join him. We both had a part in it and both of us should be paying for it." Beast told her._ _"I can't..."_ _Beast sighed, "If you truly can't do it, I'll do it myself. But it has to be done."_ _Belle looked down, "I-I can't do it, it isn't right!"_

Belle shuddered at the memory, she had hoped it wouldn't come this far, but it had and now Beast was locked up with Gaston.

After he had locked himself in, Beast sat across from Gaston. It was as if the man hadn't even noticed he had company. "Gaston?" The man raised his head at hearing his name and Beast grimaced at the sunken eyes.

"Go away."

"That may be difficult, seeing as I'm locked in with you." He saw Gaston's head snap up, finally a reaction.

"What?"

Beast sighed, "I decided that since you think you are deserving of punishment, I should be as well."

"You can't do that!"

Seeing some fire return in Gaston's eyes made Beast want to push for more, "I most certainly can. It is my castle, therefore I am allowed to do whatever pleases me." Not that being here pleases me one bit, Beast thought, he'd rather have been anywhere but here. "We both had our hand in the servants' fate, we will both pay for it exactly the same way."

Gaston remained silent, he had no desire to talk to Beast.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about..." he saw Gaston opening his mouth, "that is not about me leaving." And it closed again.

Giving up for today, Beast lay down on the floor, Gaston had the thin blanket that was in there. Laying down on the cold stone he was grateful for his warm fur, it would keep most of the cold at bay. He looked over to Gaston and saw him shivering in his sleep. Getting back up he covered Gaston with the blanket and lay down beside him to let his fur provide him with extra warmth.

The next morning, Gaston was the first to wake up. It didn't take him long to remember where he was, he couldn't believe Beast had actually locked himself in, the fool. Sitting up he felt his foot bump into something and he changed position to feel what it was. The fur told him all he needed to know and he decided to give a good kick.

Being woken so abruptly, it caused Beast to growl. Stretching his sore muscles he glared at Gaston. "What did you do that for!"

Gaston just shrugged.

Giving another low growl Beast moved back to the other side of the cell and lay down to rest a little more. That man can be impossible at times, he thought.

Belle was carrying a tray with two plates on it up the tower, hopefully Gaston would eat something. She reached the top and saw Gaston and Beast sitting on opposite sides of their cell, Beast glaring at Gaston. Beast took in her appearance when he saw her coming and walked to the door. "Belle!" Now that she was closer he took a good look at her. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you look terrible. Did you get any sleep?"

She shook her head, "No, I kept looking at your bed, please come back." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You know I can't, not until he snaps out of it." Beast said pointing at Gaston.

"No need to stay here on my behalf Beast, you may go whenever you like." Gaston helpfully added.

Belle looked at Beast with teary eyes, "Please?"

He held out his paw for Belle to take, "No Belle, not as long as he feels he should be punished."

Belle sighed and placed the tray on the floor sliding it through the intended opening. "Please get him to eat something," she pleaded before leaving.

"I'll try," Beast said. He took the plates of the tray and brought one to Gaston who was sitting next to the barred opening, "Here is lunch, now eat something."

Gaston picked up the bread that Belle had brought and threw it out through the bars. "No, I will not."

"Yes you will, I'm going to give you some of mine and you will eat or I'm not eating either. Remember I'll punish myself the same way you do. You starve, I starve."

"You wouldn't!" Gaston exclaimed.

"I can and I will, what will it be?" Beast pushed, seeing Gaston's hesitation.

Slowly Gaston held out his hand to accept the loaf of bread Beast was offering, feeling it in his hand, he took it.

Feeling relief at finally seeing Gaston eat a decent amount he smiled, he had made a start. Although he couldn't wait until dinner, he would see Belle again and could tell her the good news. He felt his stomach rumble, why had he given the stubborn man his entire meal?

Gaston had just finished his meal, "Satisfied?"

"Very, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"This is pointless, what do you hope to achieve with this?"

"For you to stop loathing yourself, to start working on forgiving yourself."

Gaston crossed his arms and huffed, "You can wait a long time for that to happen. What is it you think about every time you pass one of them?" He leaned forward closer to Beast, "Do you think about how you caused them to be cursed? I bet you do, maybe you should be here, isn't this what people like us deserve?" Getting no reply Gaston continued, "You know I'm right, don't you? You're just too much of a coward to admit it. You can go on and on about me forgiving myself, but the truth is, you haven't forgiven yourself either!"

Beast hung his head, "Perhaps not, but I've learned to live with it and honor them as much as I can."

"You can keep trying to convince yourself of that, but I know better."

Days had passed and Beast was truly starting to feel miserable, the only good thing being Belle's visits at mealtimes. Gaston might be eating again, but that was all he did. Trying to strike a normal conversation with him, had no results so far. After their first conversation he had thought a lot about what Gaston had said, he had to admit that he had been right. Agathe had also told him to start forgiving himself months ago, but he still hadn't done that. One look at the servants quickly dissolved any attempts to work on it.

"Gaston, you have to stop this, it's been nearly two weeks now. Staying here will change nothing," Beast was getting frustrated, he didn't even receive acknowledgement that he had spoken. "Snap out of it, at least say something!" Giving up Beast leaned against the wall, snapping back to attention when he heard a voice.

"What would you like me to say? That you're an idiot for staying here? I'm sure Belle will let you out if you ask her, you don't have to be here." Gaston sneered.

Giving a slight growl Beast replied, "I told you I am not leaving before you stop this ridiculous behaviour. You don't deserve to be punished for this, you had no way of knowing what would happen."

Gaston huffed, "If it makes you any feel better, pretend I'm here for trying to kill you. Would that help?"

"Do you still want to kill me?" Beast countered.

"Of course not! Have you gone completely mad?"

"Than no punishment is needed, since you've already learned from that mistake." Beast declared.

"You don't give up do you? What will make you leave me alone?" Gaston wanted to know. "I'm staying here for what I've done, you should rejoice that I'm in here. I've done enough against you!"

"You have," Beast agreed, "but you have changed a lot since then. You're not the same man anymore."

"It doesn't change the fact that your servants are dead or sleeping or whatever Agathe wants to call it, they're not coming back and that is because of me! There is only one person to blame for that and you're looking at him!" Gaston shouted.

"Who caused them to be cursed in the first place? Blame yourself all you want, but that is one fact you'll never be able to refute."

"Fine, have it your way. But you would have lifted the curse if not for my actions, try refuting that!"

"It is high time you stopped being so stubborn. Stop blaming yourself and start forgiving yourself!"

Gaston snorted, "Give me one reason why should I forgive myself? You can't even forgive yourself!"

"Because I have!" Beast roared.


	21. Benefits Of A Decent Conversation

As always thank you all so much for your support!

ImagineATale, couldn't leave you without one could I?

Michaela pendragon Holmes, there are a lot of feelings in this chapter.

Mustard Lady, yes she is very lonely, more about that will be explored this chapter.

Child of dreams, hope you'll smirk some more after this chapter.

I absolutely loved writing this chapter, I had plenty of time to write during my trip yesterday. Power black out when you depend on electricity? Staring at blank television screens for five hours gave a lot of inspiration XD

Chapter 21

Gaston blinked, "What?"

Not quite believing what he'd just said Beast wasn't faring much better, did he really just say that he forgave Gaston? The man in question was sitting there speechless. Why had he said it? He thought deep within himself and knew it to be true, he was just too stubborn himself to admit it.

"I have...forgiven you." Beast repeated. "It was never your intention for this to happen. You are no longer that arrogant and vain man that stepped through the door all those months ago."

Gaston sat dumbfounded, "You're serious? How?"

"I'm not quite sure myself, but I no longer see the man that I loathed when I look at you. If it's the true forgiveness needed to break the curse that keeps me here, I'm not sure. I'd have to go to the barrier to test it." Beast stood up and placed a paw on Gaston's shoulder, "I do know that the man you became deserves to be forgiven."

"I don't believe I should be forgiven."

Beast sat down next to Gaston, "You should believe it. Ask yourself, who would you rather be, the man you were before or who you became?"

He didn't notice he had started shaking, no he did not like who he had been. Then people held him in high regard, but they had never been real friends. Here however, Belle and Beast did everything they could to help him, while they were under no obligation to do so. The only true friend he had in the village was LeFou, and he had used and abused that friendship on more than one occasion.

"Are you alright?" Beast looked worried at Gaston. He had started shaking and seemed deep in his thoughts.

"No, I was thinking of the village and of my friend LeFou. All he ever wanted was my friendship, did everything to be my friend, but I abused said friendship." Sighing he continued, "In a way it is better I am out of his life, he needs to give his friendship to someone who deserves it." Gaston looked up, "Why do you and Belle care so much about what happens to me?"

"For Belle it is just a part of who she is, she always wants to see the best in someone and help anyone who is in need. For me however, I think you are able to figure that out for yourself."

Gaston nodded, if he'd ever meet another cursed person he would help too, personal feeling aside. Not that it would be very likely he would ever come across someone... "I understand, but going so far as to lock yourself up in your own cell?"

Beast sighed, "Castle or cell, the only difference is the size. Before the second curse I could have left if I truly wanted to, but if you remember what I look like, where could I possibly have gone?"

This Gaston understood, Beast had been a prisoner is his own castle for ten years already, his appearance would have caused mobs to hunt him down. Here he could exist in peace, even if it was a lonely existence.

"Although I must admit, I prefer the castle to be my prison." Beast said casually.

"I can't imagine why..."

"I know it's quite shocking, at least here I am graced with your continued presence. Couldn't imagine being without it." Beast joked.

Here Gaston had to laugh, "Yes, that would be quite a shame. You're no so bad yourself."

"Why thank you, I've always wanted to hear you say that."

Both laughed, but still Gaston thought something was missing.

"Furball..."

Beast snapped his head up, "Why would you say that?" He saw the smirking face of Gaston.

"It wouldn't be much of a conversation if I didn't insult you at least once."

Shaking his head Beast smiled, a true insult indeed.

Belle had almost finished preparing dinner, she picked up the mirror that she had put down beside her. "Show me Beast, please."

She saw him sitting relaxed and smiling as if he had just heard the best joke in his life. Grabbing the tray she left the kitchen and passed the empty dining room, when would they be able to sit there together again? It had been a few weeks now and she missed him terribly, not even going to her beloved library without her Beast.

Moving up she heard them speak.

"What do you think Belle is doing while you're away?"

Belle stopped, she wanted to hear what Beast would say. What did he think she was doing?

Beast sighed "I don't know for sure, I suspect she checks up on me with the mirror most of the time. Riding with Philippe is also something she would surely do, but beyond that I truly have no idea."

Hearing Beast she let a few tears fall, he sounded so lost. Why had she never thought of how he must be faring without her, she knew he would miss her. But never had she considered that he couldn't see her beyond mealtimes. He was right she did use the mirror a lot, several hours a day and kept it with her while she slept, falling asleep while looking at him. He didn't have that luxury and she felt her heart ache for him.

She continued up the steps and saw the pair sitting next to each other.

"Hello Beast, Gaston. I've brought you both dinner and a pitcher with fresh water." She bent down to open a latch to pass the pitcher through.

Gaston cleared his throat, "Belle?"

She looked up, this was the first time he spoke to her on her visits. "Yes, Gaston?"

"Open the door..."

Belle looked at Beast with hopeful eyes, eyes that turned sad when he shook his head. "I wish I could, but Beast doesn't want me to open it."

Standing up, Gaston walked to the door, "I don't care about his wishes. He should start caring more about your wishes and wouldn't you like to spend some time with him?"

Seeing Belle hesitate Beast jumped up, "Don't Belle, you have to wait a bit longer. Don't let him play on your emotions."

Hearing Beast didn't make it any easier for her, she wanted to open that wretched door and drag Beast out if she had to. She looked down, "I won't Beast..."

Nodding satisfied and looking smugly at Gaston he turned around to sit back down.

Belle kept her eyes on Beast and when he had turned around she made a quick dive to her right, quickly pulling the lever to open the door.

Now it was Gaston's turn to give Beast a smug look, yet he made no effort to go out himself. "Go on, have some fun. I'll still be here when you decide to come back."

"Sorry Beast, I just had to hold you. Please don't be mad." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her in the doorway, still standing in the cell. "I could never be angry with you, but you know what I have said..."

"Not until he forgives himself." Belle sighed.

Gaston had an idea, "Beast, wasn't there something you had to do that required getting out of here? Why don't you just do that and return after, that shouldn't take too long." Perhaps this would change Beast's mind.

Now Beast was starting to have doubts, should he do it? It was true what Gaston said, Belle looked at him hopefully that he would do whatever it was. Sighing he nodded and stepped out, perhaps if he was correct it would help Gaston in a way.

After he stepped out, he closed the door. "Don't get too smug, it might benefit you as well, that's the only reason I'm doing this." He took Belle's hand and guided her down.

Inside the cell Gaston was smiling, Beast would be back soon, he didn't doubt that. A selfish part of him had wanted to know the answer himself, did Beast find him worthy enough? He supposed he'd get the answer soon enough, but he couldn't help holding a little hope that Beast had found him worthy, he wouldn't hold his breath though.

Nearing the bottom of the steps Beast started to speak. "You do realise that after this I have to go back in there?"

Nodding Belle leaned into Beast's arm as they walked, she didn't care what he was doing, only that she had him with her, even if it was for a short time. Still she felt uneasy when he led her outside, "What are you doing?"

"What I have to do."

Making their way to the barrier, Belle thought he wanted to try to speak with Agathe. When they were close Belle let him go to be able to talk more privately should Agathe reply.

Beast looked confused why Belle let go, but didn't stop walking. He was inside the barrier and felt...well nothing. No fatigue, disorientation or nausea. Getting more confident he continued on and still nothing had happened. Smiling in earnest now he made a dash for the gate and opened it, setting his first step out in months.

When Beast didn't call Agathe she was starting to feel anxious, when he kept going in and suddenly ran for the gate, she went in pursuit. Then she saw him open the gate and stepping out...

She dropped to the ground and started to cry, this was what he wanted to know. He had granted Gaston his forgiveness, and Gaston knew this. She just sat there crying with a big relieved smile on her face.

Beast had turned around and saw Belle crying, he immediately turned back to hold her. "What is it? Please Belle, you should be happy, not distraught."

Wiping away her tears, Belle let out a laugh, "But I am happy, these are tears of joy." She hiccupped in between sobs. "When did you do it?"

Beast sighed, "It was there for a while, but I didn't want to admit it. Then today it just came out during an argument." He held her tight, "I'm sorry, but I have to go back. Hopefully hearing this will help Gaston forgiving himself, I know he is close. We actually had a decent conversation, strange as it may sound."

Belle nodded and the pair went back inside.

Gaston heard them coming back and waited with baited breath, he was more anxious than he had thought he would be.

Beast pulled the lever to open the door and gave Belle a hug, "Hopefully I'll be able to hold you again soon."

Belle nodded and kissed his cheek, "I'll miss you."

Beast stepped in again and saw Gaston's curious face, he heard Belle close the door and walking away. He sat down close to Gaston, "I see you left some for me..." Beast had left before eating and it seemed Gaston had been hungry. Taking the apple and little bit of vegetables that were left, Beast started to eat.

"Well, what happened?"

He sure didn't have to wait long before the question was asked and replied with a question of his own, "What do you think happened?"

"How should I know?" Gaston huffed, "I wasn't there!"

Smirking Beast decided to play this game a bit longer, "You could stop punishing yourself, then you could see for yourself."

"Very funny, now tell me."

"I was right, I opened the gate and stepped out. It was a very strange feeling though, there was a big sense of relief but also fear."

"Why fear?" Gaston asked, why fear the thought freedom so much? It didn't make any sense.

"Because forgiving you made me realise something. If I forgive you for all you've done, I had to ask myself why I couldn't forgive myself." He looked at Gaston and saw confusion in his eyes. "You can't forgive yourself because you blame yourself because your actions led to us not breaking the curse. But could you honestly say it was a consequence that could be foreseen?"

Here Gaston thought hard, he had never thought of it like this. No he couldn't have thought this up.

"Likewise I could not suspect that turning away a beggar would lead to being damned for all time and giving my servants a death sentence. They never blamed me much for it, resented yes, but never blamed."

"I understand." Gaston was thinking, sure it was rotten what he did intend to do, but he never even knew what was here. How could he have known?

Sensing Gaston's inner turmoil Beast decided to keep quiet, it would be best to let him think hard and long about it.

It had been quiet in their cell for a few days now and Beast was getting worried, Gaston had hardly spoken, preferring to stay deep in thought. His ears picked up the sound of nearing footsteps and he smiled, Belle was on her way with their next meal.

Belle placed the tray on the floor to slide it in, but was stopped by a voice.

"That won't be necessary." Gaston was standing on his feet and moved towards Belle.

"You need to eat Gaston, why would you stop eating again?" Belle asked.

"I'm not planning to stop eating."

Now Belle was even more confused.

Face full with determination Gaston looked straight at Belle, at least he hoped he was looking straight at her...

"Because I'm ready to come out."


	22. Remaining Fear

Welcome back!

Michaela pendragon Holmes, hope you like their interaction this chapter.

Guest, we'll see, both drafts I've made are interesting to pursue.

Mustard Lady, thank you so much. I was glad to write some actual interaction between the two.

Yinlai, It truly was time for him to regain his senses.

Banzi, thanks for the continued support.

ImagineATale, the 'insult' truly shows how far he's come. Of course Beast couldn't resist having some fun at Gaston's expense. Their friendly banter is just their way of communicating.

eternallyenchanted7, I did keep writing but I had trouble concentrating after Five Dozen Eggs formed in my head XD I had to get that out of my system first.

It took me a while to write this chapter, after my daughter started questioning Gaston's eating habits, I had to get that out of my system first, because I couldn't concentrate on this until I did. Resulting in the oneshot Five Dozen Eggs, so happy I wrote that XD Also I've made two drafts, one for breaking the curse and one for not breaking the curse. Let me know your preferences of what you hope in the comments.

Chapter 22

"You what..." Belle blinked, she had longed for nearly three weeks to hear him say those words. Now Gaston had finally said them and she couldn't even form a decent reply. Looking past Gaston, she saw Beast still sitting with wide eyes.

Beast was staring at Gaston's back, "Are you sure?" He managed to get out.

"As you've so kindly pointed out, I could hardly blame myself for something I had no way of knowing. Though there are still plenty of other unsavoury moments I can think of that I could take the blame for. I just figured it would be hard to make up for those in here."

Belle was waiting what Beast would say, would he let her open the door or would she still have to wait?

Beast smiled, Gaston had finally forgiven himself. He nodded at Belle, who quickly moved to open the cell door.

After seeing Beast nod, she quickly dove to her right, pulling the lever before Beast could change his mind. Unfortunately she had forgotten the door swung inwards, right into Gaston who had still been standing there.

Beast managed to catch Gaston as he went down, "I think you kept her waiting too long," he joked.

Rubbing his hurt jaw Gaston glared at Beast, "Very funny..."

"I'm so sorry Gaston, I should have warned you before opening he door." She walked in and checked to see if he wasn't hurt. "It's only a bruise, you'll have your dashing looks back in no time." she reassured him.

"Yes, that would have been a shame." Beast muttered.

Gaston smiled, "We can't all look this good, can we Beast."

Shaking her head Belle picked the tray back up, "If the two of you are ready, I'd like to eat something myself." She walked in front, while Beast gently guided Gaston down.

"I would like to apologise for the way I dragged you up, I might have been a bit too harsh."

Gaston looked incredulously at Beast, "A bit? I still remember bouncing at every step."

"Alright, I should have controlled myself better." Beast corrected.

"Beast?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for what you did for me, I can't imagine how difficult it must have been for you or Belle." Gaston started. "I know I'm going to regret saying this to you, but I have been a total idiot."

They had reached the bottom and Beast stopped and sighed, "You're not the only one, I've been blaming myself for a lot longer. Who do you suppose that makes the bigger idiot? Perhaps I should be the one to regret saying that." Beast smiled and continued walking. "But all misery aside, I think it did us both some good to be there. It is easier to think things over properly when there are no distractions."

"You thought about it more often?"

"I have, over the years there had been many occasions where I came close, but then one of the servants would come into view and that was the end of it."

They were nearing the dining room and both heard Belle humming inside.

"She sounds happy," Gaston stated, "Perhaps you should have a private dinner, I think she'd like that."

"Nonsense, we are celebrating the fact you've finally come to your senses. We could hardly do that without your presence."

Shaking his head, Gaston turned around, "There will be plenty of time for that next time. Just go in there and do whatever the two of you do, just spare me the details." He started walking away, "Besides, I could really use a change of clothes after three weeks, not to mention a bath."

Beast sniffed himself and grimaced, he did have a point there. "Yes, well, you may be right about that..." He looked up to see Gaston had already walked away.

Walking in Beast saw Belle setting up the table, "Gaston isn't joining us, he wanted to give us some time alone." Truth to be told, he didn't mind having her all to himself. "I've missed you." Beast embraced belle who leaned into him.

Wiping away a tear, Belle looked up, "I missed you too, don't ever do this again."

"Not if I can help it, but it worked didn't it." He sighed, "In the end, he wasn't the only one who needed it, in there I realised it would be unfair for me to expect him to forgive himself, without doing the same for myself. For so long I blamed myself for what had happened and in a way I owe him for making me realise it." He truly did owe Gaston one for that.

"Never thought the day would come, where you'd thank him for anything," she smiled. "I still have an hard time grasping how much he has changed. I remember telling him when he started about marriage, nobody could change that much. He proved me wrong."

Beast pulled back a chair for Belle, "He proved us both wrong, now let's start eating before it spoils."

After freshening up, Gaston went outside to sit in his little hiding spot. It felt good to be outside again, why had he been so stubborn again? In the end he felt better for it, but he did wonder if he hadn't wasted too much time. How many petals were remaining? He would ask them later, perhaps they would let him see the rose again. He leaned into the hedge, when he was startled by a hand on his shoulder.

"Bonjour Gaston."

"Agathe..."

Agathe took her hand back and sat next to Gaston, "I'm glad to see you're doing better, I was starting to get worried. Belle came to the barrier often to talk, she was very concerned for you. Why did you feel the need to punish yourself?"

"Too much had happened I suppose and finding out that my actions caused so much grief was more than I could handle." Gaston sighed thinking of all Beast had said, "Beast made it quite clear that I wasn't the only one responsible."

Agathe smiled, "Yes, I suppose he did. I was quite surprised when Belle told me he locked himself up with you." She sighed, "Why do you keep hiding yourself?"

Gaston looked up surprised, "What do you mean, they know where to find me if they want to."

"You know that is not what I'm talking about... Let go of your fears, you have nothing to lose, only to gain."

He looked away, "I can't, if I do..."

"You fear to break your curse, most would rejoice."

"Because I know what would happen when I do, as soon as I can see again they'll send me on my way back. Sure they would let me visit, but..."

Agathe stopped him, "Do you really think so low of them? Or are you fearing they show you, that they do truly care for you? In the village everyone held you in high regard, but they never showed true interest in you as a person."

He knew she was right, it was holding him back in breaking the curse. Could he really trust them, that all would still be the same afterwards? He felt accepted here, and he didn't want to lose that feeling.

"The curse brought me the acceptance I've always wanted, what if when I break it, it will be gone again?"

Agathe shook her head, for a man who had changed this much, he still was incredibly dense, "They have shown how much they care for you, they didn't just offer you their acceptance, they offered you true forgiveness. Don't be afraid to let them in."

Letting it sink in Gaston remained silent.

"Take your time, no need to rush it as you still have several months left. Just make sure you don't regret the choice you make."

He nodded, what else could he do? He had two choices, either he let the curse be or he would let them in and break the curse. He knew what he had to do to break it, but the thought scared him more then losing his sight permanently. For now he would keep his distance and let things be as they are.

"I must be going now, send my regards to the others. You will be fine, don't be afraid to trust them."

"Agathe, wait!"

Agathe stopped and turned around, "What is it Gaston?"

He raised his head, "I have been horrible to you in the village and even after you cursed me, I still ridiculed you for being a beggar. I scornfully said I should beg you on my knees for forgiveness, now let me do it in respect." He kneeled down before Agathe, "Would you please forgive me?" He looked up with blank eyes and wondered what she would think of him.

"There is nothing to forgive, I am proud of the man you have become. Perhaps I should join you on my knees, for having ever doubted you could change." She took his hand and lifted it up indicating he should stand, "Many times I contemplated cursing you before to save you from the path of destruction you were taking, but I doubted you so much I wouldn't even give you a chance."

Gaston chuckled, "Perhaps you should have, they would have dropped me from my pedestal, though LeFou probably would have stayed."

Agathe smiled, "Good luck Gaston, I'll see you again, I only hope you'll see me in return."

Gaston nodded, he had a lot to think about.


	23. Here To Stay

Welcome back everyone!

For those who have made their preference clear, considering I have drafts for both outcomes. I'm going to do one here and later the other separately.

Michaela pendragon Holmes, more loving here!

Mustard Lady, glad you liked the chapter, the conversation between Agathe and Gaston was killer to write though.

Banzi, thanks as always!

Child of dreams, your relief will be short lived with this chapter.

ImagineATale, for all he knew they could have been reciting every lovey dovey piece of poetry, that wouldn't have sat well with him either XD Gaston and Beast have both grown a lot and I guess in the end you'll get your cake and eat the extra slice because I'm going to do both ending eventually XD

Also a warm welcome to my new reviewers katiearbour95 and Superion.

Katiearbour, a lot of your points are addressed in this chapter ;)

Superion, had to turn him loveable, and not to worry the story isn't finished yet.

Chapter 23

Gaston sat contemplating his options once more, it had been a week since he had talked to Agathe. She said he had nothing to fear, but didn't he? After all he had harassed Belle for a long time, which led to two attempted murders on people she loved and even trying to have her father committed. Forgiven or not, he doubted she had forgotten about that. Beast had been one of his potential victims, who wouldn't want to be a friends with their would have been murderer? Agathe could say all she wanted, no one could be that forgiving.

He did join them for meal times and they joined him once when he went outside to ride Philippe. But apart from that he left them alone, preferring to go over his options time after time again. He had to wonder, did he really prefer to stay blind or would he try to commit himself to an actual friendship with Belle and Beast? Agathe was right to think it over carefully, if he chose to stay blind there would be no going back. Perhaps if he did choose the other option and befriend the others and it failed, she would be willing to take his sight again if he preferred it. Couldn't hurt to ask, should he come to regret it. What if when he could see again and he returned to the village, they would expect him to be the same arrogant and vain man he was before, he wanted to avoid going back to that at all costs. He knew he kept going in circles with his thoughts and he had to make his decision and soon or he would never be able to do it. He would give himself another week and that would be the end of it, all this thinking gave him a massive headache.

Beast was walking the halls, there were twelve petals left and most of the damage had been repaired, though the West Wing still had seen better days. He was checking the West and Northern part of the castle for damages while Belle would check the East Wing. The Northern part was safe enough again, and after a few more petals he could see it going back to it's original condition. The Southern part had been the servants quarters and they had never been affected much and his regular visits to see to Mrs. Potts and Chip gave him the chance to inspect it regularly.

He made his way to the East Wing to meet up with Belle, she always lingered a bit longer in the room the servants had originally prepared for her father and several of his belongings remained there. She refused to take his belongings to the West Wing, she wanted to have to room ready for when he would return.

He knocked on the door to announce his arrival and saw her sitting on the bed. "The Northern part is doing better, I think it will be only a few more petals before it is fully restored." Sitting next to her, he placed his paw on her hand, "He will be back before you know it, I'm sure he would have been missing you."

Belle leaned her head against Beast's shoulder, "I know he would, it is probably for the better he doesn't remember me. I can't imagine what he must have been feeling if he did. I can't help counting the days though..."

Placing his arm around her, he pulled her closer, trying to be comforting. "I know, just know that either way he will return to you."

Being fed up with thinking, Gaston left his room to go outside when he heard voices. Getting curious, he decided to eavesdrop, maybe whatever they said could help him make a decision. Hearing them talk about Maurice made him think of what he had put the man through, he hadn't given much though how he might react when he would remember him again. He grimaced, he was not looking forward to that conversation. Not wanting to hear more, he continued his way outside.

In the stable he was grooming Philippe, "What do you think I should do?" he asked the horse, not that he expected an answer.

The week he had given himself had almost passed and he still was no closer to reaching a decision. He knew he couldn't stall any longer... One more time he considered each option carefully, there was the option of letting things be. He would be blind and forced to live here forever. He had no problems with the latter, it was what he wanted. But was he really prepared to lose his sight forever?

Then there was the second option, place his trust in Belle and Beast and break the spell. This sounded like the logical choice, but what if they told him to go back to the village? He had no desire to go back there, what if he fell back into his old habits? He winced, no he definitely didn't want that. Which brought him back where he started...again.. This was no use, perhaps he had to think about it in a different way. He was still being selfish if he was honest, they had done so much for him. Shouldn't he give them a chance to prove they were sincere?

He had made his choice, he could only hope he wouldn't regret it.

It was late afternoon and knowing were they were, he made his way to the dreaded library. Knocking politely he waited for them to answer.

Inside Belle and Beast leaned against each other on the sofa they sat on. Belle having a book in her hand reading to Beast.

The knock resounded loudly trough the library and the pair looked up. Putting the book away, Belle stood up to open the door and guide Gaston in. "Gaston what brings you here? Would you like to sit with us?" Seeing his doubtful face she added, "No reading I promise."

Gaston had to laugh, for once he would have preferred the boring books. Feeling Belle grabbing his hand he let her guide him in. After he was seated he took a deep breath, "I had some time to think these last few weeks, Agathe told me during her last visit that I had to make a choice, she told me there was no need to rush, but if I don't do it now, I fear I never will." He looked down, "I know what will break the curse, but I was afraid to take the last step, preferring staying blind over facing a fear that might be unfounded."

Belle held her breath, "You know what you have to do?"

Gaston nodded, "For a few weeks now, but it is unfair to both of you if I didn't give you a chance, when you have given me so many." Here it goes, he thought, "I fear that when I break it you'll send me away and that I will fall back, I don't want to be him anymore. You have shown me what it is like to be accepted for who you are, not for what I can do. I see both of you as friends, I only hope you see me the same and would let me stay here." He had said it, now he could only hope Agathe had been right.

Beast stood up, "Gaston...you may stay here as long as you wish. There is no reason for you to fear we would ask you to leave. You helped me come to terms with my own problems and what you have just done..."

"He is right Gaston, you might have been a horrible person before all this, but now I am proud to call you a friend."

Gaston doubled over, he saw blinding flashes before his eyes and he slightly started to panic. After a few seconds he saw colours which blended into images and for the first time he saw the face of Beast once more. Looking around wildly, he saw how large this room actually was and couldn't help but be awed by it. "Beast? Belle?"

Before either could respond however flashes started to spread from Gaston throughout the room going through the walls in all directions. Not realising what this meant Gaston looked at his friends and saw several swirls of light taking a hold of Beast. "What is happening!"

Belle rushed to his side, "It's alright, we couldn't tell you but..."

Gaston looked at Beast who was rising up into the air and started to change in front of him. Gone were the horns, claws and fur and a man was what remained standing.

In the ballroom a wardrobe, harpsichord and piano stool started shaking, until a bark was heard. "Froufrou! Mi amor!" A woman hugged her husband a cuddled her dog.

In the West Wing three people fell from the vanity on which they had been kept, Cogsworth, Lumiere and Plumette looked at each other slightly confused how they had gotten there. But set out to find their Master.

In the servants quarters many servants woke up in the rooms they had been stored in. "Jacques!" "Francois!" "Amelie!" Many more cries could be heard.

In a room of their own Mrs. Potts held onto her son, seeing the room they found themselves in and the pristine condition it was in, she had to wipe away a tear, he had remembered...

In the library, a strange man was looking at him and Gaston wondered had happened. "Belle, who is that?" He pointed at the man in front of him.

"You really did it!"

"Yes I know I did it, but that didn't answer my question. Who is that!"

The man chuckled, "You'll have to forgive Belle, let me properly introduce myself, "My name is Adam, you and Belle knew me as Beast."

Gaston sat on the floor gaping, "W-What? How?"

"Yes both are very good questions, my curse had become permanent, we didn't lie about that."

"Thank you so much!" Belle embraced Gaston and pecked his cheek. "I am sorry for what happened though..." She looked down sheepishly.

"Could someone just explain what has just happened?"

"Yes, well... When you had broken into the castle, Agathe was here apologizing for the severity of the curse. Belle had come up with a brilliant idea to get a second chance at breaking it. By using a second curse to lift the first one, considering your less than pleasant personality you were the ideal candidate. I didn't know until after it had happened."

Gaston looked at Belle, who was still staring at the floor, "It's... alright Belle. I don't like the man I was, you did the right thing."

Feeling tears well up, she started crying, "I was afraid you'd hate me when you found out. Back then I did loath you and..."

Gaston held her, "It was for the best, I'm not angry."

"There is more though, but I think we should go to the entrance hall. I think that they would gather there. You see Gaston, I'm not the only one freed."

Realisation dawning Gaston fell silent, "A-All of them?"

"I did say they everyone would sing you praises if you lifted your curse didn't I." Adam chuckled.

"So Adam, is it?" Belle came up to him. "Why did you never tell me?"

"It didn't feel right, I wasn't that cruel man anymore and I had never forgiven myself for what had happened, now that I have however..." Adam explained.

It made sense in a way Belle supposed, though she could slap herself for never having even asked. "Perhaps we should go there, I think I'm starting to hear voices."

Adam nodded, "I hear them too."

They started to walk but noticed Gaston wasn't following them. "Come, you should meet them!"

He shook his head, "No, what if they blame me? Even I did for a long time, remember!" He wasn't ready for this, how could he explain to them?

Belle grabbed Gaston's wrist and pulled him along, "You'll be fine, think of it as hero time."

"No, no, no, I am not him anymore!" He panicked at the thought.

Belle let go, "Neither were you a hero, but now you truly are one in every sense of the word. Will you please come with us?"

Gaston thought it over, "I'll come, but I am no hero. Don't call me that."

"We won't." Adam reassured him. He walked in front followed by Belle. Gaston was last and had trouble finding his way back. He closed his eyes and let his memory guide him. He didn't recognise any hallways, but he did remember the steps he had to take to get to the entrance hall, closing his eyes made concentrating much easier. They were down before he knew it and the sounds were getting louder and louder. He was getting worried, what would they think of him?

Belle gasped when she saw the crowd in the entrance hall, she knew there were many people, but this was amazing. A barking dog ran to her and she picked up the small dog, "You must be Froufrou."

After petting it she set the dog back on the floor and she saw it running back to it's owner. The former wardrobe was smiling at her and she nodded in return.

Adam raised his hands, "My friends, silence please. A lot has happened since the last petal had fallen and you must all be wondering how it is that you are all here."

This quieted down the crowd immediately, how did they return when the last petal had fallen?

"As you all knew we had to rescue Belle's father from being committed. We succeeded but returned too late, the man who was responsible for committing Belle's father had made his way to the castle. The enchantress had come here, regretful of your fate and was helping us trying to find a way to return you all to us. I left Belle, her father and the enchantress, so I could keep an eye on the intruder. Belle however had a brilliant idea, the enchantress would place a second curse connecting it to the first so we would have a second chance at lifting it. Needing someone to curse the intruder was the perfect target." Glancing to his right he saw Gaston shifting uncomfortably. "She cursed him and if he broke it we would all turn back, today he did. I ask you all to hold no grudge against him, he had no idea what he did at the time." He gestured for Gaston to come out. "Come here Gaston."

He hesitated, should he come out? He took a quick look and saw no angry faces and took a deep breath. He slowly stepped forward showing his face, looking at the crowd he felt overwhelmed and took a step back. He felt a hand in his back and saw Belle pushing him.

"It will be fine, trust me."

He nodded and stepped up next to Adam, though he did keep his head down.

"This is Gaston, he spend the last seven and a half months blind in the castle. He had to learn to see what he refused to see and learn to trust among other things." He nudged Gaston, "Say something, no need to be afraid."

"Easy for you to say.." He muttered.

Adam suppressed a smile, some things would never change.

Gaston looked up and saw everyone staring at him, "I would like to apologize for the suffering my past actions have cost you." He saw several smiling faces and some confused. He was confused himself, what else could he say?

Sensing the discomfort Gaston was in Adam decided to intervene, "Before he broke the curse he told us he hoped to be able to stay here and he is more than welcome. He has proven he is no longer the same man and I consider him to be my friend."

Belle stepped forward, "I'm so happy to see all of you, but most of all my Adam. I love you."

Adam held her tight and kissed her in response. He looked her in the eye when they parted, "I love you too." He turned around to face the crowd once more, "I think it will be a good idea if everyone returns to their quarters and clear the mess before dark. After all your quarters had been abandoned for eleven years and need a good cleaning, if you want to sleep in actual beds tonight. Those with families outside the castle I request to wait until tomorrow to visit them."

The crowd quickly dispersed at the thought of sleeping in a bed. The thought made them all rush out, leaving the three alone again.

"Shall we go to the West Wing? I want to see the rose, something doesn't feel right." Adam said.

Nodding Belle and Gaston followed, Soon they started to notice things, the West Wing was still in a horrible condition with broken down walls and destroyed tapestry. "Why didn't the castle restore?" Belle asked.

"I don't know, I saw some cracked walls while we were walking down earlier. I hope the rose brings the answer."

Reaching the door of his and Belle's chambers, Adam opened the door and motioned them in. He walked up to the rose and saw the broken window and snow that had blown in.

"Of course! How could we have forgotten!" Adam exclaimed.

"What? What have we forgotten?" Belle asked.

"Remember each returning petal would repair the castle, he broke it long before that time, therefore damage remains. As for the winter outside, she said she had no idea how much would be tied in, I guess the winter is here to stay."

Belle understood, "Hopefully you have some good carpenters and painters on your staff." She joked.

Adam laughed, "I do, so no damage done. But it still seems rather dark and depressing, which might be some residual magic. But the eternal winter I can live with."

"Might actually be fun for kids in surrounding villages to play in." Belle suggested.

Gaston stepped up, "I broke the curse too early."

"Nonsense, the damages can be repaired, statues replaced and everything will be as good as new. Though the dark feeling in these hallways will take some getting used to. But that wasn't getting any less with each petal so that probably would have stayed." Adam smiled. "But it could have been a lot worse, imagine if I had kept the tail?"

Footsteps drew their attention behind them.

"I would have preferred to come here to congratulate you Gaston, but we have a very big problem in the village." Agathe said as she stepped forward. "Do not let anyone return to the village." She warned.


	24. Return To Familiarity

Welcome back!

Banzi, you'll receive your answer in this chapter.

Krystall Klear, so nice to see a new reviewer!

Child of Dreams, you're about to find out.

ImagineATale, glitches were to be expected considering early on Agathe had warned them she wasn't sure how much would be lifted. But as Belle said the kids are going to love the year round snow XD

Mustard Lady, yes he was terrified. Now let's move on to the village to see what trouble is brewing there.

Yinlai, loved your review!

This chapter was written a lot faster than anticipated, hope you'll like it!

Chapter 24

"Papa!"

Agathe held up her hand, "He's fine Belle, when the spell broke he remembered everything. Everyone remembers you and Gaston again and therein lies the problem."

"Why would it be a problem if their memories were returned? Isn't that a good thing?" Adam asked.

"It would have been, except not all their memories were returned. You and the servants are still forgotten, what do you suppose would happen if the servants were to go to the village to find their families?"

"They wouldn't be recognised and people would start to panic." Belle realised.

Agathe nodded, "Therefore they cannot return, I'm sorry but they will have to wait."

"Isn't there anything that could be done?" Belle asked.

"Not for now, though Maurice has offered to keep an eye out for any changes. He is very proud of you Belle and he wished he had known it was you."

Belle remembered her visit to town, meeting her father. "He must have liked knowing I broke the curse."

"He did, at first he didn't realise it. He asked me if you had broken your curse, I told him that you visited him after you did. He recalled your visit and sunk to his knees, thanking me for setting you free. I told him you freed yourself, that he had raised the most caring and courageous woman that I know." Agathe explained. "Why don't you all enjoy today, I'll return tomorrow morning to think of a suitable solution."

Deciding to take Agathe's advice they split up, Gaston wanted to ride Philippe now that he could see where he was going and Belle and Adam wanted to start thinking ahead of possible solutions.

As Gaston was riding, he thought of all that had happened. He couldn't believe that Beast had been an actual prince, who was now treating him as his friend. But deep down he knew they had been friends a lot longer, he had just been too scared to admit it. He also recalled how happy Belle had looked, he had never made her smile in this way, or any way for that matter and he knew he had made the right decision in letting her go. She wasn't the one for him, thinking about it he had to grimace at the idea, he would have been stuck with all those books of hers.

Belle and Adam had returned to their chambers, though they had cared less about being proper when it was just them and Gaston, they had to reconsider now, they weren't married after all.

"I don't care what they think," Adam said. "You belong in this room, just as much as I do. The room is big enough and the beds are at opposite ends of the room."

"I know you don't care what they think, neither do I, but we do have to think about it."

"Everyone in this castle knows we wouldn't do anything too improper, and if you truly want to live by societies expectations, all you have to do is say it. Then I will move to another room, if anyone deserves the Master bedroom of the entire castle it is you. If it weren't for you I fear what would have happened. You saved us all, first by teaching me how to love and then with your plan of the second curse."

"Adam don't be ridiculous, I'm not going to make you give up your bedroom. You are the prince not me, I should be leaving."

Adam shook his head, "No this is your room and if you don't want me to leave it, you'll have to get used to sharing it."

Belle sighed, "Fine, we'll share."

The following morning, the hallways were bursting with excited servants. After all these years they would be reunited with their loved ones. All had gathered in the entrance hall and were awaiting the arrival of their prince, to lead them there. When he came into view, Belle and Gaston following him, all excited chatter seized and they listened attentively.

Adam took a deep breath, "My friends, I know you've all been waiting for this day to come for a long time. Sadly something has come to my attention, the enchantress, whose name is Agathe as I've learned, visited yesterday evening, bringing bad news. As you might have noticed not all effects of the curse have been lifted, the remaining damage to the castle and the winter outside prove this."

The crowd nodded, they had noticed all of this.

"It appears that the memories of you are still lost to your loved ones, therefore I cannot allow any of you to return to the village until this has been solved."

The effect of his words were instantaneous, shock and anger clearly visible on their faces and it didn't take long for the first shouts to come.

"We want to see our parents!"

"You can't keep us away!"

Raising his hand, Adam called for attention, "Agathe will return at any moment and we will find a solution, for now I ask you all to stay calm. We will find a way to bring your loved ones back to you, this I promise. We will not give up, all I ask is for you to be patient."

The crowd kept muttering their displeasure until Mrs. Potts stepped forward, "Will you all be quiet? As much as I would like to return to my husband and give Chip his father back, our Master has a point. They would see us as strangers, and that is not how I want my boy to be reunited with his father."

The crowd quieted down a bit, their head of housekeeping had a point.

"Thank you Mrs. Potts." Belle said.

"No problem dearie."

There was loud banging on the door before the door opened and in walked the enchantress they hadn't seen for eleven years. They split giving the woman ample room to move through the crowd, their fearful eyes following every move.

"My prince, shall we discuss our options somewhere private?"

Adam nodded, "Everyone, we will meet here again in the evening to tell you about anything we may have decided. For now please attend to your duties."

The crowd dispersed, tough their disappointment and displeasure was palpable.

"That went as well as could be expected. Shall we go up?" Adam suggested.

The group moved to the West Wing where they would have the most privacy.

Finding no reason to delay Adam immediately asked, "Have you found another way, or do we have to connect yet another curse?"

Agathe shook her head, "Sadly that seems our best chance, but I'm not very eager to do so, all things considering."

"But if there is no other way..." Belle stepped up, "I refuse to keep the servants from seeing their families. Where could we find someone to...well..."

Gaston stepped forward, "I might have an idea..." He shifted uncomfortably.

All eyes turned to him, what could he have thought of?

"I was wondering, is the one cursed always the one who has to meet the conditions set? I mean, could it be done that others have to prove something to the one cursed?"

Agathe pondered this, "It should be possible, they would in a way be part of the curse."

Gaston nodded, "Do you remember the conversation we had before I broke the curse?"

Belle and Adam knew they had spoken, but the details of the conversation had never been shared.

Agathe nodded and recalled all they had said, "I see where you're going with this, but are you sure?"

Gaston nodded and smirked, "I did say it might be interesting, didn't I."

"Could one of you explain what you are talking about precisely?" Belle asked.

"Indeed, I'm getting confused myself." Adam added.

Agathe inclined her head, "I told him I had contemplated cursing him many times before in the village, but lack of trust held me back as you know."

"I told her she should have, claiming they would have dropped me from my pedestal. What if she did curse me again and that they would have to treat me respectfully to regain their memories. Is it possible to make it easy to break the curse, like doing a specific action?"

"Yes, that is easy enough. Usually I set a condition to teach a lesson, but it can be any random act."

Belle smirked, "I might have a suggestion." She stepped forward and whispered something in Agathe's ear.

Gaston saw Agathe smirking at him, what exactly had Belle said? He dreaded to find out. "What did you tell her?"

Belle now moved to Adam to whisper the same in his ear who doubled over from laughter. This can't be good, Gaston thought.

"Could one of you just tell me what you came up with?"

Having trouble holding her laughter Belle moved closer and whispered the same in his ear. Agathe and Adam saw him turn white.

"No, not that! Can't you think of anything else? I am not doing that!"

Adam clapped him on the back, "Where is your sense of humour?"

"Not anywhere near yours." Gaston snapped. "But fine, have your laughs."

Having reached a decision the group made their way down.

"Are you sure you want to do this Gaston? I mean you don't have to." Belle asked.

Gaston looked at her, "I am sure, I want to help and this is the best solution."

Adam looked at Gaston with admiration, the same determination that he had cursed when the man had come to the castle, was now what would help them.

"Gaston wait," Adam suddenly said, "I want to thank you for what you're doing for us. This is more than we could have asked from you."

"No problem, but in a way I'm still being selfish for doing this. I want to go back and see how my friend LeFou is doing, but I don't want to fall back to my past behaviour. This is the best way to avoid it."

"You will never be him again, as you've said, you hate who you were before. There is no reason to fear becoming him again, just believe in yourself." Adam told him.

"I'd rather avoid the possibility all together, if that's alright with you. Now how about dinner before we meet with your servants again?"

When the sun was setting the group made their way to the entrance hall. Agathe was already standing in the entrance hall.

They had reached the grand staircase and saw all the servants that had gathered again, doubt and sadness of their predicament clearly visible on their faces.

Clearing his throat Adam spoke, "We have found a way, but it would be inappropriate for me to tell. Gaston will you step forward and tell them of your idea."

Stepping forward Gaston observed all the faces in front of him, though he saw distrust in a lot of them other looked at him with hope in their eyes. He would prove to the first group that he could be trusted and to the rest that their hope wasn't misplaced. "The plan is for another curse to be cast, not what you want to hear I suppose but it is the plan. This one though will be very different, I will be the only one affected and those who show me compassion and kindness in my blind state will have their memories returned, when the curse is broken. The condition will be set on performing a random act." Here he shot a dirty look at a rather amused Belle. "Belle and Adam will join and help me, let's hope we can restore all their memories of you."

When he was done he looked around again, and all the faces staring at him were now full of hope and admiration. If he had any doubt if he wanted to go through with this, it was gone now and replaced with sheer determination.

Agathe and Gaston left for his room where the curse could be cast in a confined space without being disturbed or affecting anyone else, despite having offered it Gaston couldn't help but feeling nervous. The people in the village were very set in their ways and previous admiration or not, they would drop him from his high horse in an instant if he couldn't make a decent contribution to society. He was ashamed to think he was once exactly like that, if not worse.

Reaching him room he turned to face Agathe, "I'm ready, I think."

Agathe held out the rose, "Once again I'm going to use the rose as the base, considering their loss of memory was connected to it. Are you sure about this? Remember you'll be able to break the curse at any point as you know."

Being at a loss for words he just nodded, he could do this.

Agathe pointed the rose towards him and began chanting.

In the library Belle was packing a few books to take with her. They would leave early the next day and she wanted to have everything ready. She couldn't believe how much Gaston had changed, he was willingly getting cursed to help people who were basically strangers to him. After she finished packing the books she wanted to take with her, she made her way to the East Wing to gather her father's belongings which had been left behind. She would see him again and couldn't wait to hold him in her arms once more. Having finished she returned to Adam in their chambers.

Adam was packing everything they needed in their chamber's, he had no idea how long they might be gone and decided to pack as much as he could. The door opened and Belle walked in. "I'm almost done, I have also packed your music box and the book that you've brought from the village."

"Thank you, I am so excited to see him again!"

"I can imagine, it won't be long now until you are reunited. Let's hope we can do the same for the rest."

A knock on the door caused them to look and they saw Agathe walking in, "It is done, the magic is settling as we speak."

"I would like to say thank you, but the only one we should thank for this is Gaston. He just had his sight back and now it's gone again." Belle said.

Agathe agreed, "He is a better man than we all had thought. He said he was going to sleep, tomorrow will be stressful enough for him."

Belle nodded, "It will be, the people aren't exactly accepting of those who are different."

"We will be there for him, is there anything else about that dreadful village you haven't told me? All I know so far is that they called you a 'funny' girl for being different and that they will drop their town hero in an instant for being blind."

Belle thought hard about it, "Papa is there and you'll love the church. There are a few people who I would like to see again. Just try to control your temper."

"You are right, there are a few that are more tolerating." Agathe added. "I'll take my leave now and I'll wait for you all outside of the forest tomorrow morning."

Before either could respond she had left.

The next morning when the group left the castle they were met by the servants. Several looked at awe at Gaston who was oblivious to this, they now fully realised that he truly couldn't see and the ease with which he moved proved he was used to this.

"Master, do be careful." Cogsworth said.

"I will," Adam responded, "I've left the mirror in the library, so everyone can look whenever they want."

Several thank you's were heard throughout the crowd and Lumiere stepped forward, "Master, I wish you the best of luck and to monsieur Gaston I would like to offer my gratitude for what he is doing for those on staff with families."

"You're welcome," Gaston said. "Is it alright if we go, I just want to get it over with."

Understanding how nervous he must be Belle nodded and mounted Philippe. Adam mounted his own horse and Gaston would sit behind him.

They left the castle and servants behind and rode trough the gate. The passed the enchanted part of the forest without any problems and at the edge of the woods were met by Agathe who was holding a horse.

"Gaston, I have someone here for you."

Adam helped Gaston down and towards the horse.

Feeling his way around the horse and touching the saddle, he recognised the horse immediately. "Magnifique," He whispered. "I think I'm going to need to give you a different name, would you like that? I'll think of one later." He mounted his old horse and basked in it's familiarity, he had missed it. "Thank you, Agathe."

"No problem, I wish you luck."

The group continued their way to the village and when Belle saw it she took a deep breath. "There is the village." She looked at Gaston, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be."


	25. Reunion

Hello everyone!

Mustard Lady, glad this twist excites you.

ImagineATale, he has changed drastically and who knows, maybe he'll even change his opinion about books XD

Banzi, very interesting indeed.

Chapter 25

As they neared the village, Gaston became more nervous. How would everyone react when they found out? He doubted it would be good.

"Belle, when you see LeFou could you tell me? I would like to talk to him personally about, well you know."

"Of course." Belle smiled.

"Thank you." Gaston said gratefully. Suddenly he didn't care about how the villagers would react anymore, as long as LeFou supported him he would be fine.

He heard voices in the distance and prepared himself for the rejection he would surely face if found out.

Adam looked around in amazement, he had heard nothing but bad things about the village. Seeing the lively scene in front of him was not what he had been expecting, maybe it wouldn't be so bad as he'd imagined.

Belle looked around, maybe her father was outside somewhere, she had never been this excited at seeing the village.

"Gaston! There he is and he has Belle with him!" The first shouts could be heard and it had an instantaneous effect.

Another woman shouted, "They must have gotten married somewhere!" Adam grimaced when he heard this.

All activities had seized and all eyes were on them. Whispered hushes and more shouts came as they entered the town square. They stopped and dismounted at the tavern, leaving their horses for now.

As soon as they did they were swarmed with people.

"You are so lucky Belle!"

"I knew he would set her straight."

"They look so good together!"

Adam was desperately trying to keep his temper under control. He'd rather refuse another beggar woman at his door than hearing this drone on for another second, consequences be damned. He looked at Belle who looked like she was close to exploding herself. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he started to feel a little better.

"Maybe she's with child and they returned to settle!" Came another excited voice.

Temper, temper... Adam thought. Didn't these people have anything better to do?

"It must be! That is wonderful!"

"They brought someone with them!"

"Who could that be?"

Finally someone had noticed him, not a moment to soon if you asked him. He couldn't take any more of those comments.

"They must have hired a servant! Belle is so lucky to have a husband like Gaston!"

That did it, he thought, before he could open his mouth however, Belle placed her hand on his arm holding him back.

"It's not worth it, try to keep calm."

Adam shook his head, he would not stay calm if this kept going on for much longer.

Pushing their way through the crowd they reached Belle's home.

Belle placed a trembling hand against the door, she would finally be reunited with her father. Taking a deep breath she opened the door. She stepped inside, the two men standing at the entry to give her some room.

"Papa..."

Hearing his daughters voice Maurice immediately emerged from his room, "My wonderful girl, how I've missed you." He threw his arms around her to embrace her. He never wanted to let her go again.

"I'm so proud of you, but don't ever do that again." He released her and looked at the two men. Clearing his throat he moved towards them, holding out his hand to Adam, "Thank you for taking care of her."

"You're welcome monsieur."

Maurice looked sideways to Gaston, "Captain." He turned to Belle, "Agathe said he was needed here, but she didn't elaborate on it. Frankly I'm not very comfortable with him nearby, especially near you Belle."

Gaston winced, he couldn't fault the man for sounding harsh, "Maurice, first I'd like to offer you my most sincere apology for all the trouble I have caused you. I know there is no reason for you to trust me after what happened the last time you did, but I hope that I'll be able to prove to you I have changed." He looked up uncertainly, and hoped for the best.

"The only reason I let you in at all is because Agathe said you were vital to helping the villagers regain their memories, now tell me what she meant by that."

Swallowing he began, "As you know I broke the curse. After we found out about the memories of the villagers, to help and to insure I won't fall back into my old habits...I...offered to take back the curse. Those in the village who treat me with decency and respect, even though I'm disabled, will get their memories back when I break the curse, which I can do at any point."

Maurice fell silent, "You took back the curse..." He looked more closely and noticed that although Gaston did look him directly in the eye, there was a certain vacancy in his eyes. "And you did this of your own accord?"

Gaston nodded, "It was the least I could do, I truly am sorry."

"For now I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but I'll keep an eye on you just the same." Maurice warned.

"That is all I could ask for."

"Papa, he truly has changed. I was wondering if it would be alright if we all stayed here, that includes Gaston, he can't manage on his own for now. He needs someone to help until he familiarises himself with his new surroundings." Belle said.

Sensing the discomfort Maurice had at the idea, Gaston stepped forward, "I think it would be better if I go to my own place. Perhaps the villagers could be persuaded to help me if I am on my own."

"You can't go on your own, you need help to familiarise yourself with everything. How will you find anything otherwise?" Belle reasoned.

"I'll go with him, he is right, we need to give them a reason to interact with Gaston. I'll help him settle in and when he can manage well enough on his own, I'll return here."

Gaston shook his head, "I can't ask that of you Adam. Besides I would like to tell LeFou and if he accepts me, he might want to help. You should stay with Belle and Maurice."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll manage."

"Either way," Belle started. "We won't know until Gaston tells him, why don't we try to find him. He's probably at the tavern."

For once everyone was in agreement and they left for the tavern.

Music was playing in the tavern when they arrived. Belle looked through the crowd if she could see LeFou.

"I see LeFou." Belle suddenly said. "He's sitting in your usual seat."

While he was being guided through the busy tavern Gaston was starting to worry. They had managed to keep his condition a secret for now, he wanted to tell LeFou personally before the rest found out.

"Hello LeFou, how have you been?"

"Belle! Gaston! And the other guy, whatever his name is!" LeFou cheerfully greeted.

"Adam." He said introducing himself.

Belle squeezed Gaston's arm, indicating he could sit down safely. "We'll be at the bar, to give you two some privacy."

"Will you join us later? I would hate to tear you away from your husband." LeFou winked.

Shaking her head Belle walked away.

"Gaston! I was surprised when I heard the news! I guess congratulations are in order." He cheerfully said.

"We didn't get married, she's with the other guy, Adam." Gaston flatly stated.

LeFou winced, "I'm sorry, how did this happen? I mean you were away for a long time."

Now or never Gaston thought, "I had an unfortunate...accident. Belle and Adam found me and took care of me afterwards." That was one way to describe it.

"By the looks of it you've made a full recovery, nothing keeps you down, does it." LeFou tried to cheer him up.

"I didn't recover, I just learned to live with it." It was harder than he thought to say.

Growing LeFou glanced over Gaston seeing nothing wrong. "You look the same, what happened?"

"I...can't..." Just say it, he thought. "I can't see."

Though Gaston couldn't see it, LeFou sat there gaping, moving his head in front of Gaston looking into his eyes. When no reaction was forthcoming, he stopped. "W-Well euh, how long has this been..."

"A little over seven months."

"I don't know what to say, I mean are you sure?"

Gaston gave an incredulous look, "How... could I not be sure!"

"But how do you do things then, I mean how do you hunt?"

Well, if LeFou was going to continue asking dumb questions, "Well that is easy LeFou! No problem at all!" He smirked.

Perking up LeFou smiled, "Really?"

"Of course it was easy, I quit." He deadpanned.

"Yes of course, sorry. How did it happen?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He couldn't tell the truth to LeFou, it would raise too many questions.

He took a few deep breaths, "I wanted you to be the first to know, before everyone else does. Because when they do, I doubt I'll have much in the way of support from the villagers. You were my only friend that really cared about me, and I want to thank you for trying to keep me from doing the things I now regret."

"Of course I tried, you are my friend." LeFou laughed nervously, "Besides it won't be that bad, everyone likes you."

"You paid them, I just chose to ignore it."

"I might have paid some..." LeFou slowly admitted.

Gaston shook his head, "Most, you mean."

"Well...I...I didn't pay the girls. They love you! You see it will be fine, what's not to love?"

"It doesn't matter either way, when it gets out they will all shun me. I only hope you will stay and help me, even though I haven't been a good friend to you." Gaston added, this was the moment of truth.

"I am with you all the way, you are my friend." He clapped Gaston on the back for support.

This meant a lot to Gaston, "Thank you..."

A little to the side a few of the men were playing darts, one had overheard their conversation and was shocked by what he had just heard. Gaston blind? He motioned to his friends and whispered what he had just learned into their ears.

The group started to grin, the man who had humiliated them on multiple occasions had fallen on hard times it seemed, the group scattered to pass the news along.

It wasn't long until everyone in the back of the tavern had heard the latest gossip and they all kept an eye on their town hero.

A group of five men stepped forward, "Good day Gaston, welcome back. How about a game of darts? It has been too long."

Gaston looked up, "Not now, can't you see I'm talking.

Unlike Gaston, LeFou could see the faces of the men and something told him they were trouble. "Yes, he has been gone for a long time and we're catching up. I'm sure any of your other friends would like to play."

"Come on LeFou you kept him long enough." Three man dragged Gaston from his seat, taking him along to play darts, while two more held LeFou in his seat. "It is our turn now."

"I'm not in the mood for a game right now." Gaston tried.

Laughing the men just ignored him, putting the darts in his hand.

Gaston tried to give them back but the men had stepped away, and he had no idea where the nearest table was. He realised he wasn't going to get out of this, he couldn't throw or he could seriously harm someone. "I can't!"

"Sure you can, you ARE the best after all!"

On the other side of the tavern Belle and Adam saw what was happening and rushed to the back.

"Let us through!" The tried to push themselves through the crowd, but knew they wouldn't reach Gaston in time.

"Come on just one dart, show us how good you are."

Gaston was thinking, this was not how he wanted everyone to find out, but he knew they would have to eventually.

"I can't because I'm blind!" Gaston shouted, not knowing everyone in the tavern had been listening.

Having the news confirmed the entire tavern fell silent.


	26. Coming Clean

Welcome back to all of my faithful readers!

Rubbernoseswampdonkey, I do try to make him likable, my 3 year old would hate me if I didn't.

Mustard Lady, people love their gossip in that town. I had such trouble writing all that, mainly because I had to laugh so hard when I wrote that. He had handled himself well, but more trouble is coming for him.

Child of dreams, hope you'll like this chapter.

Yinlai, since when does everything go according to plan for Gaston, luckily never in case of Maurice.

ImagineATale, Maurice will have to see it before he believes it, more awkward moments are coming up.

Banzi, thank you for your support.

And thank you to my two new reviewers! TrudiRose and cristianqueenofegypt.

TrudiRose, you really devoured this story reading it all in one go. Happy you like it so much and that I managed to surprise you with the plot.

Cristianqueenofegypt, happy to hear you love my story, luckily you didn't have to wait long for this chapter ;)

Chapter 26

Gaston had noticed the sudden silence after his outburst and all colour drained from his face. Belle and Adam quickly used this distraction to get closer. Just wanting to get it over with Gaston spoke again, "Yes you all heard me right. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to finish my conversation. LeFou, come here and...help me will you."

The man who were holding LeFou released him, not sparing a moment LeFou joined Gaston. He saw all the faces staring and deciding to protect his friend he turned to the crowd, "Are you all done staring? What is the matter with you all? Can't you see it's hard enough for him, must you add to it!" Looking around he saw Belle and her friend, Adam he recalled, pushing their way through. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be going." He grabbed Gaston around his arm as he had seen Belle do, now he understood why. "Move aside and let us through!" He had never been the forceful type, but this was one of those times he knew he had to be.

The crowd dispersed leaving a path for the two men to walk through, LeFou guiding his friend to the couple who were desperately trying to reach them. His way was blocked by a few of the villagers who refused to step aside and looked Gaston straight in his eyes, one bulky man stepped forward. "Look at this, the great Gaston as helpless as the prey he once hunted!" He mocked. "Don't have much to say now, do you?" The man laughed.

Gaston tried to keep his composure, this was only to be expected after all. If anything it was surprising the rest hadn't joined the man in mocking him. He sighed, "You are right, I don't have anything to say."

"Did you all hear that, perhaps WE would all like to say something!" The man laughed. "I speak for many when I say that I like seeing you like this. So small and insignificant, just like we were to you, isn't that right?" Finally he stepped aside, "Let them through, take a good look everyone, our self-proclaimed hero is coming through!"

"Come on Gaston," LeFou had finally reached Belle and Adam. Belle took over from LeFou, who helped Adam clearing the way to the door.

Gaston was feeling horrible, he regretting his past behaviour more then ever. How was he supposed to get their sympathy, when he had spend so much time reminding everyone how insignificant they all were compared to him. It was only reasonable that they would return the favour, and it stung. He wasn't going to give up though, he couldn't. They might not know it, but a lot of them had families that missed them, and he would give them back.

"Are you alright?" LeFou asked.

They had left the tavern and he hadn't even noticed they had sat him down. "I'm fine. I expected something like this, still hurts though. Only have myself to blame I suppose, thank you LeFou, you are a true friend."

"Yes, I agree with him," Adam said, "He couldn't have asked for someone better." He remembered what Gaston had said about this man while they had been locked up. "I remember Gaston telling me he regretting his past treatment of you, he didn't give any details, only that he regretted it. But if his attitude when I first met him was any indication, I must say you are an admirable man for having stayed by his side."

Not being used to any praise of any kind LeFou gave an uncertain smile, "It was nothing, I've known him since childhood. Even though it was hard sometimes, I wasn't going to let him down." He was starting to grow more confident when he saw that the two people in front of him actually paid attention to what he said. "And I will be here for him now."

"Thank you," Belle said. "You are a good man, LeFou."

"I'm not, I should have stood up against Gaston. I felt horrible for what happened with your father and then I lied about what had happened."

"No LeFou, I used and manipulated you as I always did. I don't deserve a friend like you, you should be mocking me with the others. The fact that you don't shows that you are a good man, whether you believe it or not." Gaston said.

LeFou smiled, his friend really had changed. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to live here again or will you soon be leaving again?"

"We are staying for now, I had hoped to sleep in my own room at the tavern. But I don't think it will be a good idea after what just happened."

"You will just have to stay with us," Belle said. "We'll explain to my father it is too dangerous for you to be there at the moment."

Gaston shook his head, "No he doesn't want me there and can you honestly blame him? I'll just wait until it has quieted down before I return there."

Rather nervously LeFou spoke up, "I don't know, I don't think you should be alone there right now, maybe after everything has quieted down a bit."

"We'll discuss this later," Adam said, "The crowd is moving outside."

Gaston gave a wry smile, "It doesn't matter, let them look, I can't keep hiding from them. And like I said, I'll be staying in my own room."

"Gaston, what if someone tries to hurt you?" Belle asked.

"I will be staying with him, if he insists on staying there, this is non-negotiable." Adam said.

"Please Gaston, at least let someone stay with you. It would make me feel better if you did, I don't trust those men to leave you alone." Belle implored.

"I could also stay," LeFou offered.

Adam shook his head, "That is very kind of you, but tonight it would be best if I stayed. The room needs to be reorganized in a way, that he'll be able to find everything."

"Fine." Gaston ground out. "But only for tonight."

"Thank you Gaston." Belle said, feeling slightly better now.

The group collected the horses they had left at the tavern several hours before and made their way to Belle's home. LeFou, not wanting to leave Gaston joined them. He thought about all that had happened and how much Gaston had changed for the better. He couldn't help but feeling sorry for his friend though, he couldn't imagine what it was like and he didn't want to know. But he thought Gaston was holding himself together pretty well, being blind had changed him for the better.

"Gaston, I was wondering something. It might sound strange but...until today I had forgotten all about you. I don't know, I remember you leaving seven months ago and now your return, everything in between is...I don't know. Like there is something missing?" LeFou tried to explain.

Gaston had to think quick, he couldn't give a straight answer. He wanted to tell the truth but he didn't want to risk it affecting the curse. "I don't know, it does sound strange. Maybe you missed me so much, you didn't want to think about me! That must be it!" Hoping that LeFou would accept this pitiful excuse of a lie.

"I don't think so..."

Gaston resolved he would try to find Agathe tomorrow, considering LeFou already accepted him, maybe it would be safe to tell him. He had hated to lie to him and after all he had done for him, he deserved to be told the truth.

Finally they had arrived at Belle's home and bringing the horses to the stable, they all moved inside. Maurice had been waiting inside, though his smile fell when he saw both Gaston and LeFou.

"Belle, I thought I said..."

"He's only staying here to eat something, the patrons of the tavern didn't take the news very well."

"They didn't sound very upset to me," Gaston added, "If anything they sounded very cheerful while mocking me."

"Maurice," LeFou stepped forward. "I would like to apologize, I was too much of a coward and.."

"Stop it LeFou, like I said before. I manipulated and abused our friendship, I am the only one he should blame." Clearing his throat he continued, "Maurice, he tried to talk me out of leaving you for the wolves, only abandoning you when I threatened to leave him there with you. Do not blame him in any way, he was not at fault." He finished, he could handle Maurice being angry with him, but not LeFou who didn't deserve it.

"Is this true LeFou? Did you try to stop him from leaving me?"

LeFou looked down, "I tried."

Maurice stepped forward, standing in front of LeFou holding out his hand, "Thank you for trying."

LeFou shook the offered hand and felt relieved. "I'm sorry for lying though."

Maurice nodded, "I can see you are sincere, don't let anyone pressure you to do things you don't want to. It never ends well."

Adam saw that Belle had finished setting the table, "I see that dinner is ready, let's not keep Belle waiting."

Maurice laughed, "I wouldn't dare."

LeFou helped Gaston finding a seat and sat down next to him, he noticed how expertly his friend managed to eat, without making any mess. "How do you know where everything is in front of you? You seem to know exactly where everything is."

"That is because I do, Belle set everything the same way she always does. Glass top right of the plate, meat on the right and the vegetables on the left. As long as everything is in this order I make no mistakes, though it took some practise."

"That is why I'm going to go with Gaston after dinner, to help organise his room the same way as he was used to at my... home." Adam added. "I just hope those men won't cause more grief today."

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that one." Gaston added.

Adam and Gaston left for the tavern right after dinner, the sun would be up for a little while longer and Adam wanted to use that time to start reorganizing the room.

They didn't make it far into the tavern before they were confronted again, by a few of the patrons.

"Is it true?" One of the newcomers asked.

Not seeing any point in denying it Gaston decided to be answer them honestly, "If you mean, am I blind, then yes it is true." He then raised his voice, "To all of those who weren't here earlier, the rumour is true. I am blind and concerning the other rumour, no I didn't marry Belle. The man beside me is the one she gave her hand to. Does anyone have something else to say or could I go to my room without any disturbance?" No sound was forthcoming and he nodded, "Thank you for understanding," To Adam he said, "Up the stairs to your right and third door on the right."

Following the directions Gaston had given him he had found the room in no time. "I must say you handled yourself well down there."

Gaston gave a nervous chuckle, "I wouldn't have known what I would have done if they actually had something to say. I just hoped being forceful enough would keep them from asking questions and it worked."

Gaston took his key out of his pocket, giving it to Adam to open the door. After finally making it into the room Adam couldn't wait to get started. While taking in the room, he noticed a big closet, that somehow didn't seem to match the rest he opened the door and saw the rose inside. He quickly closed the door, "Gaston could you come here for a moment."

After Gaston had joined him Adam opened the door again.

"The rose. I don't know why she bothered to place it here, wouldn't it have been safer at the castle? Besides I don't need to worry about it wilting, considering the circumstances she told me the first petal wouldn't drop for the next twenty years. It was the longest she could give apparently, it's not like I'm going to wait that long."

Adam shook his head, "She gave me ten years while having to wait for a girl who would fall for me even though I looked hideous. You have the ability to break it whenever you want and have twice the time, I'll never understand her logic."

"She didn't want me to feel pressured to hurry, now I could just concentrate on the task at hand without having to worry about a time limit." Gaston explained. "Not that it matters, if they don't treat me with common decency after one year, I doubt they would after twenty."

"Adam may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you know if LeFou has relatives back at the castle? Me and Belle wouldn't know due to the first curse, but you would."

"Sadly I don't," Adam sighed. "I never cared about any of my servants until it was too late. To me they were beneath my notice, there are a few that I do know of. Mrs. Potts and her son have a husband and father here, Cogsworth a wife and a few of the maids have relatives, don't I know their exact relations though." Adam looked down guiltily.

Gaston pondered it over, "I know a Monsieur Potts, I suppose that would be the husband, As far as I know there is no one with the last name Cogsworth." Gaston frowned, "How do you know that some of the maids have relatives if you believed they were beneath you, I mean, wouldn't you have avoided them?"

"They had their looks going for them, keep it at that."

Clearing his throat Gaston decided to move on, "Right...Perhaps a first name of this wife of Cogsworth?"

"No, if anything was said about her, it was hardly favourable. He said she could be quite the shrew."

Gaston nodded, "Would you be able to recognise faces, I'm sure they might have visited the castle sometimes."

"I don't think so, it has been eleven years. While we were enchanted no one physically aged, but the people here did." Adam replied. He looked outside and saw the sun had almost set. "It is getting late, let's get some sleep and I'll finish the rest tomorrow. I did finish the kitchen and everything is organised exactly as in the castle."

"Thank you."

"Now you climb into that bed of yours, I'll take some blankets and sleep on the floor." Adam suggested.

Gaston looked surprised, "I thought you would take the bed, I can't let you sleep on the floor!"

"Why not, there is nothing wrong with it."

"Well no but...you are...well you know..." Gaston spluttered.

"I no longer care for my title, you should know that by know. Besides my sleeping arrangements as a Beast left much more to be desired. Just get into your bed, I'll be fine."

"If you're sure, but I'm certain that the bed at the castle is more comfortable than my floor."

Adam sighed, "The bed I have no doubt, but before Belle arrived I was growing into a feral state of mind and slept in a pile of broken furniture, torn cloth and animal remains. Trust me the floor will be fine by me."

"Yes, well, since you put it that way, I'm sure the floor will do just fine." Gaston walked to his table were he had left his bag with belongings from the castle.

Gaston lay in bed and could hear Adam fixing the blankets the make a makeshift bed for himself. "Are you sure you don't want the bed?"

"I'm sure, now get some sleep, tomorrow will be a difficult day for you."

Gaston didn't doubt it, by afternoon the entire village would know what had happened to him. He feared their reactions if this afternoon had been any indication, but he couldn't help but hoping for the best. There were bound to be some people who would treat him decently, though there were a few people he would rather avoid for now. But those were worries for another day, he had made it through the first one.


	27. A Well Deserved Truth

Another thank you to all my faithful reviewers, especially ImagineATale, Mustard Lady and banzi, who have all reviewed every single chapter so far. Also to Child of Dreams and Yinlai who also reviewed a big chunk of them.

Rubbernoseswampdonkey, uncle Gaston XD luckily has changed for the kids.

Banzi, thanks again!

Cristianqueenofegypt, thanks for your review, left a teaser for you.

Mustard Lady, Gaston does his best to right his wrongs towards LeFou, this was a good start. The villagers can be really nasty, but payback was to be expected.

ImagineATale, it's a great guessing game! So you've become a Gaston sympathizer in this story, who'd ever have guessed that would happen.

Yinlai, keep reading, she's back in this chapter.

This chapter took a long time, congratulations to my oldest daughter who turned 6!

Chapter 27

Adam had a restless night and had only fallen asleep due to sheer exhaustion. When he opened his eyes, he saw Gaston sitting at the table eating some bread. It was clear to him that Gaston did miss his sight, he sat opposite of the closet that held the rose, door opened so he'd be able to see it. "I can't understand why you like looking at it so much, at the castle you also spend hours staring at it. Is it because you miss seeing something?"

Gaston shook his head, "No, it reminds me why I'm doing this. When I walk out the door it will probably be even worse than yesterday, I need to remind myself what is at stake."

"Afraid you might give up?"

"Partially, I don't want to let them all down." Changing the subject Gaston turned around to face Adam, "Will you be finishing rearranging my room this morning or later today?"

"I'll eat something first if you don't mind. Do you have something to drink?"

"Downstairs, the tavern is still closed. It won't open for two more hours, I can practise doing basic things, while you have breakfast."

"Sounds like a good idea, need any help getting there?"

Gaston shook his head, "No, I'll manage." He got up and walked downstairs.

Finding his usual seat he sat down while waiting for Adam, he looked up at a sound of a very familiar voice.

"How are you doing?"

Gaston looked up, "As well as can be expected, all things considering."

Agathe nodded, "Understandable, they haven't shown you much kindness."

"I still have LeFou, which leads me to a question. Would it be alright if I tell him the truth? He said he feels there is something wrong with his memory, as if something is missing."

Agathe pondered this, "He has shown you he still cares for you, has he not? That means he has met the requirements already, it would be safe to tell him, though you must tell him to keep it a secret."

Relief flooded through Gaston, "Thank you, I had to lie to him before and it didn't sit well with me. I have lied too much to him in the past, if anything he deserves to hear the truth from now on."

"I understand how you'd feel that way, and I'm sure he'll keep it to himself. His unwavering loyalty to you will ensure it, how were you planning on telling him?"

"The rose, I'll show it to him. I'm sure that a rose that floats in the air will be sufficient proof to him."

Agathe laughed, "I'm sure it will be, they aren't very common."

"You don't say, here I was thinking there was an entire field of them at the outskirts of the village."

"There is my garden of course."

Gaston gave an incredulous look.

"Even I make a joke every once in a while, I just lack in opportunity to do so."

"Yes, I don't think that the people you...meet will be very receptive of them."

"Neither are there many that ask me to curse them again, you are the first to do so." Agathe added. "Are you regretting it?"

"No, I only regret my past behaviour. Things will settle down after a while, I'll just have to endure until then."

Gaston heard footsteps coming down, "Will you wait for Adam or are you leaving?"

Agathe placed her hand on his shoulder, "I only came to look in on you, I was here when they found out. I must say I admire the way you handled it, you took it with far more grace then I thought you capable of. I'll see you again, visit Monsieur Potts today at four. I'll tell his wife and son to look in the mirror Adam left for them, he is a kind soul and will treat you right. It'll give them all hope seeing someone succeed. Take care." Agathe left just before Adam could see her.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Adam said.

"I didn't, a certain enchantress paid me a visit."

This peaked Adam's curiosity, "What did she say?"

"Nothing special, she requested I visit Monsieur Potts at four, she'll tell his wife and child to look in the mirror. Seeing someone succeed might give the rest hope."

"She thinks he'll accept you that easily?"

Gaston nodded, "I know him, he's one of the most caring men in the village, I have no doubt he will. She also gave me permission to tell LeFou the truth, considering he has already met the requirements."

"I wish you luck with that." Adam grabbed something to drink and watched Gaston finding his way between the tables, memorizing the layout. It helped that the man had lived here for years and already knew his way around, he just had to get used doing it in the dark.

Walking around, Gaston enjoyed being able to walk through his old home. Relearning the basics was important to him, they may mock him for being blind, but he wasn't going to make a fool of himself. Satisfied with his accomplishments of the day he sat down beside Adam.

"LeFou will be here any moment, would it be alright if I spend the day with him, I'd like to tell him privately. You and Belle could also use a day for yourselves."

"No problem," Adam said. They didn't have to wait long before the door of the tavern opened and LeFou walked in alongside the bartender.

"Good day to both of you. Are you ready to go?"

"I'm going to see Belle and I'll finish your room later today, you'll have him all to yourself." Adam replied before leaving.

"Well, that's nice of him. Where would you like to go?" LeFou asked.

Gaston shrugged, "Doesn't really matter to me."

"Come on Gaston stop moping around, I'm sure there are plenty of people who still like you. The butcher asked how you were doing." LeFou said hoping to cheer his up his friend.

Gaston huffed, "Let me guess, he wished me well and hoped I'd be better soon."

"How did you know?"

"Because I was his biggest supplier." Gaston flatly stated, the man probably had his livelihood on the line.

Clearing his throat LeFou continued, "Yes, well, the baker..." Here he stopped for a second thinking. "You didn't supply him did you?" He asked carefully.

"No, I didn't."

"Good to hear! He asked if you'd like to come by for a chat. See, there are people that care!"

Not being able to think of an ulterior motive of the baker, he smiled, it gave him some hope. "Thank you LeFou, maybe we could talk to him later today." Remembering his earlier conversation with Agathe he decided it was time to tell LeFou the truth. "Would you come upstairs with me for a moment, there is something I have to show you."

At the town square Adam and Belle were having a leisurely walk, Belle showing him her favourite places. The church was the one place that gave her a blinding smile and she talked about all the books she had borrowed there, all twelve of them. No wonder she had been mesmerized by the library when he showed her, the books here couldn't even fill one shelve in there. As she talked on and on about the kind priest, he resolved to make a sizable donation in the future so that the church could invest in expanding their library.

"Belle, why don't you show me the inside. I would love to meet the man who supported you in your love for books."

Seeing Belle's beaming face warmed his heart and he followed her inside the church.

Adam looked around and saw the well kept room, Belle led him to the table that held the small collection. Touching the spines he could see they were slightly worn and wondered how many times Belle must have read each of these books.

A door in the back drew their attention when it opened and Belle saw Pere Robert entering the room.

"Bonjour, lovely to see you again Belle." The kind priest greeted. "This must be the man I have heard about." He held out his hand, "Pere Robert, it's a pleasure to meet you. I had hoped for Belle to find a man who would support her in her love for books and it seems she has done so."

"Adam," he said as he shook the offered hand. "I have, or rather, had a personal library, but I gave it to her as a present. I think it would give her great pleasure if you'd visit it one day."

"Yes, it would. It is truly an incredible collection, I don't think I'll ever be able to read them all!" Belle enthusiastically replied.

"I'll make sure to visit it one day, it sounds you have made your dreams come true."

"I have, Adam has given me more than I ever could have asked for."

The village priest smiled, "That is great to hear! I remember you visiting here a few months ago, you looked so sad, I didn't even recognise you."

"A lot has happened lately as I'm sure you've heard."

"Ah yes Gaston was staying with the two of you I heard. Must have been difficult I'm sure, he never was an easy man. Though I doubt his loss of sight made it any easier for both of you, or for himself."

"When he first arrived, his first impression wasn't a good one to put it mildly." Adam said, "Though I must admit as time progressed and he came to terms with himself and the loss of his sight, he changed for the better. It is quite amazing what the man manages to accomplish when he sets his mind to it."

Belle nodded at Adam's words, "Yes he has learned at lot and definitely changed for the better. I never thought he would become a friend, but he did."

"He is lucky to have found you in his time of need, who knows what would have happened to him without your help?" The kind priest said.

Knowing that without them, Gaston wouldn't have lost his sight in the first place, they changed the subject.

"I brought something for you." Belle pulled out the book she had received from the priest during her visit. "I believe it should be here, this collection brought me happiness during the years and I would hate to break it up."

Pere Robert accepted the book, "Just know that you'll always be welcome to borrow any of these books."

Nodding Belle took Adam's hand and moved towards the door. "Thank you so much for everything."

"No thank you Belle, and be happy with the man whom you've given your heart to."

"She'll want for nothing." Adam assured the priest.

The couple walked out happily and Belle continued her tour of the village, showing Adam everything she loved.

Gaston had led LeFou into his room and closed the door behind them. "Yesterday you asked me something and I couldn't answer you. But you deserve hearing the truth after all the lies I have given you over the years."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." LeFou tried to reassure his friend.

Gaston held up his hand, "No I want to, but I had to know if it would be safe to tell you."

"Are you in trouble?" LeFou was getting worried, why would telling him something be dangerous, it made no sense.

"Not anymore," Gaston started. "When I left the village, I was tracking down Maurice who had gone missing. It didn't take long for me to notice something strange. The tracks had just disappeared, I did recognise where I was however. I was close to that 'magical' tree where Maurice had led us. Looking around in the bushes I found fresh tracks exactly where he had said a path should be. Turns out he was correct, the snow, castle, everything."

LeFou was gaping, "It was?"

Gaston nodded, "Turns out the man was anything but crazy. And the Beast, I had never seen anything like it before. I tried to kill it but Belle stepped in between trying to stop me and that's where it all went downhill really fast."

"Did the Beast blind you?"

Gaston seriously laughed, "No, it turned out it wasn't Belle but an enchantress that stepped in between who didn't take kindly to me trying to kill the Beast. As punishment she took my sight and I had to learn to see and accept the truth I always refused to see. Also I had to learn to trust others, if I succeeded to do so within one year, my sight would be restored."

LeFou laughed, "That is a great new story to tell!"

Giving a wry smile Gaston continued, "It is no story, look in the closet to your right. The proof is in there, I was given a timekeeper in the form of a rose, it is the only thing I can see." He didn't hear LeFou move and got up himself, "Fine I'll do it myself." He walked to the closet that hid the rose. "I know you don't believe me, but what would you call this." He swung open the door and there was the rose.

LeFou rubbed his eyes, he honestly thought Gaston was losing it, but there really was a rose in there. Walking closer he realised his friend was telling the truth, the flower was floating an inch high. "It's real..."

"Yes, unfortunately one might think. But I'm grateful it is, it forced me to change who I am. I actually loath the person I used to be."

"You weren't that bad," LeFou started, seeing Gaston's pointed look he amended himself, "Maybe you were, but you are still my friend and you didn't deserve this. Maybe you can find that enchantress and she'll reverse it if you ask nicely."

Gaston laughed, "No need, I broke her curse a few days ago, the day before I got back here actually."

"So you can see again?"

"No, I asked her to put it back." Gaston wished he could see LeFou's face right now.

"Excuse me? You asked her to...put the curse back. Why?" He didn't see that one coming.

"The Beast was a man under a curse of his own, but he was too late to break it. The enchantress wanted to give him another chance to break it and connected his curse to mine, when I broke it he turned human again. Guess who that is."

LeFou's jaw dropped, "Adam."

"Yes."

"But why would you ask to be blind again?" Had his friend lost his mind?

"When Adam was cursed, he and all his servants were forgotten as part of his curse. Regrettably that didn't reverse, he has many servants who want their family back, but can't because they have been forgotten."

LeFou took another good look at the rose, making sure it was still there, he couldn't believe what he was being told. Yet it seemed he would have to.

"I took the curse back to help them, everyone who is kind to me and treats me with common decency and respect will have their memories returned when I break the curse."

"Do I have relatives?" LeFou asked.

Gaston shrugged, "I don't know, neither does Adam. We know Monsieur Potts has a wife and child and another servant by the name of Cogsworth apparently has a wife that he described as a shrew once, beyond that we have no idea. I asked the enchantress if I could tell you, she said I could since you have done what is needed."

LeFou looked surprised, "You talk to the enchantress that cursed you? You mean an actual normal conversation?"

"Yes we get along rather well, sure there were a few moments in the beginning, but we get along just fine now. She was here this morning actually, she requested I visit Monsieur Potts at four."

LeFou nodded, "So that means we'll visit the baker and Monsieur Potts today."

"If you don't mind."

"It's still early though, why don't we take a walk. If what you say is true, you can't hide yourself.

Sighing Gaston stood up, "Fine, let's go then."

LeFou held his arm and guided him outside, he noticed there was a busy crowd. The people noticed them quickly and he heard the hushed whispers coming from all directions and winced. Why would Gaston do this to himself? He looked beside him and his friend looked unfazed, but he knew otherwise.

 _Didn't you hear? Gaston...blind. He's useless now._

LeFou tried picking up the pace hoping to get his friend away from the whispers. When he did however Gaston stopped walking. "Come on, let's go somewhere quieter."

"No, just let them talk. I know you want to protect me from it, but if I don't face it now, it will only get worse as time goes on. Let's just go to the baker, you said he wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, he did." The two man resumed their way to the baker, whispers still following them.

 _He should have married when he still had the chance. Who'd want him now?...Not me that's for sure..._

Gaston smirked, he recognized some of the voices as his former 'admirers'. How fickle they could be, how would they react when he had his sight returned.

 _Will you just stop it!_

"Wait LeFou, listen."

LeFou heard the giggling of girls and could only imagine the comments that came with it. Why would Gaston want to hear it?

 _Come on, he's nothing now..._

 _Just stop it!_

LeFou frowned, he looked through the crowd trying to find the source, but couldn't find where it came from.

Not hearing anymore Gaston continued to walk, pulling LeFou along. He noticed LeFou quickly took over the lead and they continued their way to the baker. Gaston thought about the voices and it gave him hope, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, some people spoke up for him. Hearing someone on his side made him feel a lot better and he confidently walked through the crowd. The other whispers not bothering him in the slightest anymore.

They soon arrived at the baker who was filling his empty tray.

"Gaston, LeFou! I had hoped to see you, how are you holding up?" The baker asked Gaston.

"I'm holding up just fine, we passed some interesting whispers on our way here. But nothing too bad, like what happened at the tavern."

The baker nodded, "I heard about that incident, I know how difficult it can be. I have a nephew who was born blind, who still did well for himself. I just wanted to tell you not to give up, there are people supporting you."

Gaston nodded, "Thank you, it does me well to hear that." It really did, he had no idea if the baker had any relatives, but if he had, they would be able to reunite. He hoped the meeting with Monsieur Potts later today would go just as well. Shifting his attention back to the baker he continued, "I have learn a lot, I can manage myself just fine. When I stayed with Belle and Adam, they actually created a path and trained a horse to follow it, just so I could keep riding. This taught me that being blind wasn't as bad as I thought."

"That is great to hear, I have to continue my rounds now, but I'd love to help you whenever you need."

"Thank you," Gaston said, "It means a lot to hear someone say it."

"You're welcome." The baker said while walking away to continue his round.

Still having a few hours left, LeFou took Gaston back to the tavern getting him a drink. "That went rather well, I didn't even knew he had a nephew."

"Neither did I, but I'm more worried about Monsieur Potts. His wife and child will be watching, I don't want them to be disappointed."

"I still don't get it, I know it has to be true but..." LeFou started.

"It is a bit much to grasp if you haven't experienced it. Even after it happened I was in denial." Gaston finished. "We could go back to my room, seeing the rose might help you. When I first saw it, I became obsessed with it. It being the only thing I can see, but also it was something I could not deny, it was there forcing me to accept it."

"Alright, I'd like to see it again."

The pair had returned to Gaston's room, LeFou sat in front of the rose. Recalling all he had learned, he was proud to be the friend of a man that had sacrificed so much for people who didn't even know it. His reputation had taken a fall and then there were the general difficulties he had to face. This was real, unbelievable as it was.

Time had flown by and it was almost time for the last meeting, they had arrived a little early, but they could start talking. Who knows maybe his wife and son were already watching.

At the castle Agathe walked through the halls, several servants keeping their distance, still fearful of her. Seeing the two she was looking for, she made her way to them. "Good day, Mrs. Potts. Gaston is about to speak to your husband, perhaps you'd like to see how it goes." Vanishing after she spoke.

Mrs. Potts turned to her son, "Would you like to see how it goes?"

"Could we?" Chip enthusiastically asked, jumping up and down.

Mother and son walked to the library and there right on the desk was the mirror their prince had left for them. "I'd like to see my husband." Mrs. Potts spoke.

The shimmering mirror showed him in conversation with Gaston. With baited breath they were watching what would happen.

"I heard what happened, you are all everybody talks about. Can't imagine it to be easy for you, or for anyone."

Gaston shrugged, "It hasn't been easy, especially in the beginning. How have you been in my absence?"

"Same as always, I keep forgetting things, but they always come back. At least I think they do, hard to know if you don't know what you forgot. Oh well."

"I'm sure it will come back, you are a good man, and that always gets rewarded." Gaston said, he knew he had just given a wife and son their husband and father back. "We'll leave you to it, I wish you a good day."

Monsieur Potts waved, "I wish the same to both of you."

Inside the library a mother and son cried, knowing when the time came they would be reunited with their husband and father.


	28. What To Do

Welcome back!

Mustard Lady, one hell of a day it was. He has reached the first people, many more to go.

ImagineATale, I'm very sure one you even reviewed twice XD then there are the by now 500 plus messages we send across. I think you got it covered XD.

Child of Dreams, glad you adored last chapter.

Banzi, thank you for your continued support!

Chapter 28

Gaston and LeFou returned to the tavern after their meeting with Monsieur Potts, hopefully his wife and son had seen what happened.

"There you are, we've been waiting for you." Belle greeted Gaston. "We would like to finish rearranging your room, Adam said the kitchen was finished."

"Yes he did," Gaston fished his key out of his pocket and walked towards the stairs. The other three followed him upstairs into his room. Once inside LeFou opened the closet door and turned to Adam, "So, Gaston told me you were a Beast of some kind."

Adam looked up, "Yes, cursed for having no love in my heart. What did he tell you about what happened to him?"

"He said that he had been cursed to learn a lesson by an enchantress. I still can't quite believe it, even though that rose is floating in the air. You'd think that after all the times he lied, hearing the truth for once would be great, but now I partially wonder if a lie wouldn't have been better." LeFou explained, he looked to Adam, "Did he really ask the enchantress to return the curse? I mean he said he did, but why would he do that. He said it was to help you and your servants, but he hardly even knows you, no offense."

Adam smiled to LeFou, "He did, but there is more to it than knowing who they were. The day before he arrived my curse had become permanent, I was to remain in my beastly form for all time. Strange as it my sound to you, the thought didn't even bother me anymore. The curse had turned the servants into the objects that I had treated them as, they still had their lives in a way but when the curse became permanent, they essentially died." Seeing the shocked and horrified face of LeFou he continued, "Like I said being trapped in that beastly form wasn't the worst. I did meet the requirements just not in time and Gaston feels some of the blame befalls on him. When he send Maurice to the asylum, Belle and I found out and rescued him. Sadly this was the reason time fell short, when he had found out he started to punish himself for it. He refused to eat a proper meal, eating only enough to stay alive and let himself suffer some more. After a few weeks I decided to intervene and locked him up in one of the cells in the tower."

"You locked him up in a cell? I thought you wanted to help him?"

"I did it to help him, he felt he was the only one to blame, I wanted to teach him he wasn't, after all it was my own past cruelty that caused them to be cursed in the first place. Belle told him he had to learn this when she spoke to him right after I tossed him in there, when she walked out, I locked myself in there with him. I told him in no uncertain terms that I would be receiving the same punishment he was inflicting upon himself. If he refused to eat, I wouldn't eat either." Adam sighed, "In the end he stopped punishing himself over it, but he still feels some of the blame."

LeFou looked at his friend who was busy with Belle to see if everything was rearranged accordingly. "I understand. It truly changed him for the better, I just have trouble making sense of it all."

Adam nodded, "That is perfectly understandable."

Belle had finished setting the room, Gaston would have no trouble finding anything now. She and Gaston joined in on the conversation.

"I also don't want to be tempted to fall back in to my old habits." Gaston added. "In a way I actually like being blind, there is no pressure or expectations to worry about. The only thing that I do miss is hunting."

LeFou gaped, "You want to stay blind?"

Gaston just shrugged, "I don't know, like I said except for the comments it isn't so bad. Besides it doesn't really matter, I will have to see again to lift the curse."

"But is it what you want?" Belle asked. "You say you'll have to and that is true, but if you had the choice?"

"I don't know, I remember being able to see again after I lifted it and it was...disappointing in a way. I spend seven months in the dark, you'd think getting your sight back would be great. Except I looked around and didn't recognise anything, I had to close my eyes to find my way around." He explained. "I was lost in a castle I had no trouble finding my way in just a minute before."

Adam nodded, "I understand, I was rather confused the first few minutes. The balance was completely different and felt wrong, I did get used to it though. You could always try it and if you truly want to go back all you have to do is ask Agathe to take it away again."

"Agathe? The one you called a filthy hag, that Agathe? She's the enchantress?" LeFou stared at Gaston wide eyed.

"I had hoped to keep that hidden a while longer."

Realising LeFou hadn't known that part yet, Adam apologised, "I'm sorry, I thought you knew. But yes it is her, or at least one of her forms. I have seen three forms, the ugly crone when she tested me, her true enchantress form, which Gaston had the displeasure to see when he was first cursed and as the Agathe you know."

LeFou cleared his throat, "She doesn't have any plans for me does she? I mean I haven't been the nicest either to her."

"No, you have a good heart. There is no lesson for you to learn." Agathe told him.

LeFou struggled to get away, "Y-You..."

"Yes me, I thought I'd visit now that you know. Wouldn't want this reaction in the middle of the street, do we?"

"Good job Gaston, they saw it in the mirror and have spread the news that you are making progress."

"Good to hear," He answered. "We were a little early, we also have the baker in full support."

Agathe smiled, "His two daughters will like that."

"You know who has relatives and who don't?" Adam interrupted.

"Would it matter if you knew? Would you leave the rest with no memories or would you still try to win them all over?"

"It's better not knowing, otherwise we might be tempted to just go for those that have families." Belle said.

Agathe nodded, "You would spend more time on those and that would be unfair to the others."

"Best if we don't know." Adam agreed. "Though it still irks me that I never paid any interest and now have no idea myself."

"Now that Monsieur LeFou is used to me, why don't we all go down. Perhaps there are others who would like to express their sympathy." Agathe suggested.

"Yes, we need to celebrate our first success." Gaston stood up and walked in front, the group following him.

Walking down, they heard the laughter at the bar. Descending first Gaston didn't see the men that confronted him on his first day back. They stood by the stairs and one held out his arm to grab Gaston's leg.

Gaston yelped as he lost his balance and tumbled down, he lay still at the bottom. He tried to catch his breath and shook his dazed head. Hearing running sounds coming from the stairs and shouts from his friends he held out his arm for them to help him up.

The tavern had turned quiet, then one of the men responsible started laughing. "I see now how you found it funny when you dropped me, never had a better time."

"That was not funny Sebastian!" A woman's voice was heard. He recognised the voice from earlier in the street.

"Come on Eliana, let the men be men." Another woman's voice called. So the woman was called Eliana, he didn't recognise the name, maybe a traveller, still he appreciated her. "Be quiet both of you, I agree with Eliana, this was uncalled for!" Soon the tavern burst out with deafening voices, everyone sharing their opinion.

He was being guided to a seat where they looked for injuries, a small trickle of blood was forming on his forehead.

"Here." The woman that had spoken up handed over her handkerchief. "To stop the bleeding."

"Thank you very much." Adam spoke. "You are very kind."

"You're welcome, I have to go." She quickly left before they could comment.

"That was surprising." LeFou remarked after watching what happened. "The crowd kicked the men out who did this."

The group looked around and saw many concerned faces looking, "He's fine, give him some privacy." Adam said.

Satisfied the crowd started to talk again with the occasional glances.

"I want to go back to my room, I want to be alone." Gaston moved to stand up, but was pushed back down. "Let me go."

"No first calm down, have a drink."

"I don't want to calm down, I want to go back up." Pushing away the arm that held him down, he stood up and pushed his way through the crowd.

"Gaston!" Belle called.

LeFou stopped her from following. "Leave him for a moment. I know him well enough to know he what he wants."

Agathe nodded, "Give him a moment, he's doing fine for now. I'll visit him if necessary."

Gaston sat in his room fuming, he had it with those men. He was trying to help them, albeit they didn't know it. He tried thinking of the servants that depended on him, but any thought of the castle only made him want to return there. Would they understand or be angry if he gave up? There was nothing he could do about it now, he would sleep on it and could decide tomorrow.


	29. A Line Is Crossed

Here is the next chapter!

Banzi, I fear he has even more to make up for.

Rubbernoseswampdonkey, some will, some don't.

Mustard Lady, sadly he has done a lot of rotten things in his less than stellar past.

Yinlai, they are quite horrible. Sadly they aren't done yet.

ImagineATale, I'm sure Gaston would appreciate a stop at the home depot for a few boltcutters on his behalf. Who they all are is for me to know and for you to guess.

FireUpTheIQ, nice to see a new reviewer! Reading at 5 am sounds very familiar to me! Send you a PM with an answer about your comment of the missing PTSD.

Chapter 29

Gaston woke up early, he got up and went downstairs . Even though he knew there would be no one here, he was careful at the last few steps. He hated the men who had done that to him, he had decided not to give up on the villagers. The incident had divided the crowd and there were quite a few people who had stood up for him. He owed it to them and their possible relatives to continue his efforts. Sebastian however was off his list, he just hoped there wasn't anyone waiting for him. Maybe he could tell Agathe to inform any relatives the man may had, that they wouldn't get him back. Twice the man had gone out of his way to humiliate him in a way he couldn't defend himself.

He felt around him and grabbed the first thing in his reach and threw it against the wall, hearing a satisfying shatter of glass. He didn't want to disappoint anyone, and if he did, maybe they would understand.

He unlocked the door and walked outside to the stable where his recently renamed horse Renaître was. He needed to calm down, grooming always worked. As he continued he didn't notice the streets filling up with noise. A few raised their eyebrows at seeing the blind man, working so expertly on his horse.

Belle and Adam, decided to visit Gaston see how he was holding up. Maurice who had heard what had happened decided to come along. No matter his personal opinion of the man, he didn't deserve this treatment. The group heard the humming and they saw him attending to his horse, looking a lot better than last time they saw him.

"Feeling better I see." Adam said.

Gaston looked up, "I do, did something happen after I left?"

"Not much, though most agreed it was uncalled for."

"I agree." Maurice said. "I feel partially responsible for having denied you a room at my home."

"No." Gaston shook his head. "You have every right to keep me out of your home."

Maurice looked at the man before him and made a decision, "Why don't you all go inside, we'll join you later."

"All right papa." Belle took Adam's hand leading him in to give the men some privacy.

Maurice waited until they were out of sight before he started. "Listen to me, you do not deserve this." Maurice said as he put an hand on Gaston's shoulder. "I owe you an apology."

Gaston raised his eyebrows, "No you don't owe me one, I owe you several. What I did was inexcusable, when I think back on it, I even disgust myself."

"You may feel that way, but you have changed. I can see that clear as day, took me a while though. But if anything I must commend you on your bravery, coming here blind while knowing that the village would be anything but accepting."

"Didn't know I would get attacked over it, maybe I wouldn't have if I had known about that."

Maurice shook his head, "No, you would have. I suspect you despise the person you used to be so much, that you prefer being under the curse, because it made you a better man. Belle told me to let go of my resentment of you, that you were no longer the man who tried to kill me."

"I still am, make no mistake about that. Last night I spend a lot of time thinking, and that man is off my list. Relatives or not, he doesn't deserve people that care for him."

"It's understandable to think like that and I don't blame you, and I'm sure neither would anyone else. You tried, that is all anyone could ask from you." Maurice said. "Besides I think that I should give the man you've become a chance."

Hearing the man who he'd wronged so terribly say those things to him, meant more than he had thought they would. "Thank you."

"No thank you for trying. Shall we go inside and sit, maybe talk things over a bit more.

Gaston nodded, "You go ahead, I have to put everything back. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"All right, don't take too long." Maurice left and looked once a saw a small smile on Gaston's face.

It didn't take long before everything was put back in place and Gaston left the stable. He was about to turn the last corner before he heard a voice chuckle had hoped not to hear.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our blind hero. Did your 'friends' abandon you yet? I would if I were them, it's not like they have any use for you.

"Stop it. It's been enough don't you think?" Gaston ground out.

Sebastian chuckled, "Not nearly enough you mean. You spend years making us feel bad, you have quite some time to go. How does it feel to be on the opposite end?"

"What do you want me to say? That I deserve all this? I don't, I can't defend myself, whereas you all could. That you were too weak to do so is not my fault." Gaston shot back.

"Weak eh? Let's see who is the weak one shall we? BOYS!" He called his friends who were watching until then.

Gaston heard several pairs of footsteps surrounding him and started to get worried. "I remember you Sebastian, you always were too weak to do something yourself. I always thought that your friends were better than you, this would be the time for them to prove it. Would they actually stoop so low, to join you in attacking one blind man?"

Sebastian looked over his friends who stopped at the words, "Don't forget all he's done! He's humiliated and even tried to dishonor your wife Claude!"

Gaston remembered that incident and grimaced, he had forgotten about that. "Claude? I apologise, it doesn't make up for it but...don't do this."

Still seeing indecisive looks from his friends Sebastian moved forward, "Enough of this!"

He had hit Gaston right in the face and blood started to pour from his nose. When he felt a kick land against his back, Gaston fell down and closed his eyes and just hoped for it to end soon. He concentrated on hearing what was going on around him but noticed a surprising lack in footsteps around him.

"Come on men, we finally have him where we want him!"

Hearing this Gaston braced himself for the beating to get even worse.

"No."

Did he just hear right?

"What is the matter with all of you! This is Gaston the one who has wronged us all on more than one occasion. He deserves to be punished."

Another man stepped forward, "I think he has been punished enough, look at him."

Two men nodded and walked away, leaving Gaston alone with Sebastian and Claude.

"Claude, it seems it's up to you and me to show him his place." Sebastian said.

Claude deserved to get in a few kicks, even he would admit that, Gaston thought. He braced himself again for his punishment as the men called it.

"Go on Claude, you may go first. Think of your wife, when he put his hands where they didn't belong."

Claude took the final steps towards Gaston and got ready to land a good kick. When he was this close he took a good look at the man lying there. He saw acceptance of what was about to happen, he had beaten up a few men before but never had he seen this look. It was as if he had resigned himself to his fate, there was also something else, which he couldn't place. He softly heard Gaston whisper something, paying close attention, he could make out what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, I deserve this, just do it..."

"I...I can't. This is wrong, he can't defend himself. He's been punished enough." Claude turned around and walked away.

"Claude! You spineless coward! Well I guess it's just you and me now, no one to help you." Sebastian taunted. Suddenly his hand was being grabbed from behind.

"Yes he does!" Adam said.

Sebastian looked around a saw a big crowd forming, amongst them the men that had left.

Several men grabbed him and dragged him away to lock him away, where he could cause no more damage.

"Thank you, it can't have been easy going against your friend." Belle said to the men.

They shook their heads, "No, you should thank him, his words made us think about what we were doing." The one who spoke pointed to Gaston who was trying to get back up. "Tell him, we're sorry for the trouble we caused him." They walked away, leaving the scene they had helped cause behind them.

Maurice stepped forward to help Gaston up, "Are you alright? Need a drink or something else?"

"Church." Gaston ground out.

"Why would you want to go there? You need to sit down." Maurice tried again.

Gaston gave a slight glare, chilling Maurice, "No, I need the church. Now!" Very unnerved, but still wanting to help Maurice lifted Gaston up to walk.

Standing on his own legs felt good and Gaston soon found his balance and walked while Maurice guided him towards the church.

Belle and Adam saw Maurice guiding Gaston away, when they saw them moving away from the tavern they started to worry and quickly followed them. Quickly catching up Belle called her father.

"Papa, were are you taking him? He needs to sit down."

"I told him that, but he was very adamant about going to church. He even glared when I first refused, something is truly bothering him."

Knowing exactly where this was headed Belle and Adam blocked their way, "Gaston don't do this." Adam said.

"Why shouldn't I? They had their chance, I'm done."

"Please Gaston, I know this must have been hard for you. Those men came for us after they realises their mistake, they came to get you some help. And Sebastian has been taken away, he can't harm you anymore." Belle pleaded with him, "Please try a bit longer, they won't bother you again."

Gaston stopped, "Belle, I..."

"Please? Gaston? One more try, it's all I ask."

Adam took a hold of Gaston's arm, "Please Gaston, think of those in the castle."

Maurice had no idea what they talked about, but it had to be significant, "I don't know what is supposed to happen there, but it sounds like you should really think this over. Is this what you truly want?"

Gaston shook his head, "No, I don't."

"Then please come back with us, let everyone know you're alright." Belle pleaded.

Sighing Gaston just nodded, he felt the hug that followed, and heard their thanks, but chose to ignore it. They led him back to the tavern, when they opened the door however the mood was distinctly different. The crowd came rushing, asking how he was and if they could help him in any way. He didn't know how many people were there, but he did know there had to be at least some with families, the thought cheered him up a bit.

Clearing his throat he addressed the crowd, "Thank you all for your concerns, now if you all don't mind I would just like to sit down and have a drink to calm down."

Quickly the crowd dispersed to give him some room, seated he thought about what he had been about to do, part of him still wanted to do. Another part was grateful they had stopped him, he hadn't even been here for one week.

"Could you leave me for a moment, I want to be alone."

"Of course, we'll be on the other side. Don't hesitate to call for us if you need us. " Belle and Adam left.

Maurice stepped forward, "You have turned into a good man Gaston, if you ever would like to visit, my door will be open."

Gaston looked surprised, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Once Maurice had left him, Gaston was thinking. Somehow he had proved that he could be trusted from now on.

"Gaston?"

"What do you want?" He recognised the voice as one of his attackers.

"I would like go apologise, so do the others. What you said made us see that there is no fairness in getting even with someone who has no way of defending himself. After we left we immediately went to get you some help, we could have helped ourselves but we just didn't want to go against him."

Gaston thought back on the many timed he had manipulated LeFou, he would have never done anything against him either. "Apology accepted," He ground out. "Tell your friends to just leave me alone. I just want to sit here in peace, if you don't mind."

"I'll tell them, once again my apologies." The man took off to tell his friends the news.

"That was very mature of you."

Gaston sighed, "Agathe, just what I need."

"Sorry, I have been busy with a new case. Real piece of work apparently, doesn't know when to quit attacking defenceless people it seems. Luckily he doesn't seem to have any family that will be bothered by his absence."

"Really?" Gaston perked up at the thought.

"Yes, severe case of leprosy. It can even cause blindness on long term."

Gaston grinned, "How fitting. Where did you leave him?"

"Away, that's all you need to know. Or were you thinking of visiting?"

"Not very likely! Good riddance! You said he had no family, happy to hear that." And he meant it, he had worried about it this morning.

"Agathe, we saw you from the bar. How have you been?" Adam greeted.

"Busy."

Gaston laughed, "Guess who her new project is?"

The pair looked at each other, "Sebastian, I presume. What did you do to him?"

"After he was locked up, I visited and gave him leprosy, ironically it can lead to blindness."

"Very coincidental I'm sure." Adam said.

"Of course." Agathe agreed.

"Agathe? Those other men, how does this affect their chances?" Belle asked.

Agathe smiled, "They tried to make amends over their actions, did they not?"

"They did, one came to apologise." Gaston said. "So that means they still have a chance?"

"It does, now if you'll excuse me. My help is needed elsewhere."

The group looked at her retreating form.

"Well, that was unexpected. Seems she's looking out for you, in her own way." Adam said.

Gaston smirked, "Best news of the day, I had already resolved to give up on him. But she also told me he doesn't have a family, I was worried about that."

"I can imagine." Belle said. "I'm glad to hear it myself."

"I think I'm going to my room to clean myself up a bit. Will you be back this evening?"

"We thought we kept my father company for once, if you don't mind. But your welcome to join us there?"

"No." Gaston shook his head. "LeFou will most probably come by, he's never missed an evening at the tavern."

"Should you change your mind, the offer stands." Belle said.

Just nodding Gaston stood up and walked upstairs. He thought about this morning, after a relaxing start it had quickly deteriorated into a nightmare. Though it had ended for the best, he would no longer be bothered if those men were sincere. He would clean up and go back down, who knows what might happen this evening. He did want to tell LeFou though, his friend would appreciate to know what had happened and that he wouldn't have to fear another attack. He opened the closet door and saw the rose and relaxed, it felt nice to remind himself why he was doing this. He just hoped this was truly the last of it.


	30. An Unpleasant Discovery

Welcome back to all my faithful readers!

Banzi, Glad you liked it.

Mustard Lady, If only he had one at the time, would have saved him a lot of trouble.

ImagineATale, Agathe can be quite crafty, coincidentally of course XD.

Chapter 30

After they left Gaston at the tavern Belle lead Adam to the washing area. It was still early and Madeline might still be there helping with the laundry. She had missed the little girl who she had learned to read and wanted to introduce Adam to her.

She saw the little girl folding the last of het laundry and pulled Adam along. "Hey there Madeline, how have you been?"

The little girl looked up, "Belle! Can we read again?"

Belle laughed, "Another time, I haven't brought a book with me. I did bring a friend, Madeline this is Adam. Adam meet Madeline, I tried to teach her how to read, but we were rudely interrupted last time."

Adam held out his hand, "Hello Madeline, nice to meet you. I think it is great that you're learning to read, I would like to see that. Maybe Belle could bring a book tomorrow and you could show me."

Madeline chewed on her bottom lip, nervously looking at the school across the street. "Tomorrow there is school and the headmaster doesn't approve. He might see and get angry again."

"Well," Belle said, "He will just have to get used to it. Besides Adam will be here as well, he will help keeping the headmaster away, I hope."

"Of course I will." Adam said. "How bad can the man be, surely he must like to see someone so eager to learn?"

Belle and Madeline looked at each other, "Actually, he hates it. According to him a girl shouldn't read, last time he saw me teaching her, he said and I quote: 'Teaching another girl to read? Wasn't one enough?' before he proceeded to gather people to dump my laundry on the street."

Adam looked horrified, "You can't be serious, a girl has just as much right to learn as a boy."

"He seems to think otherwise." Belle simply said. "But tomorrow there will be no laundry for him to ruin, he will just have to accept that a girl wants to read."

Madeline hugged Belle, "Thank you, I can't wait. Will you bring the same book as last time?"

"I will."

Madeline gave a happy smile, "I have to go, mother is expecting me back. I'll see you tomorrow!" She quickly ran away, carrying her laundry with her.

"What a lovely girl," Adam said. He looked around and turned pale. "O no...not her."

Belle looked around, "Who? Is there someone you recognise?"

Adam nodded, "That woman hasn't changed a bit in all those years. The same unpleasant face as always, makes it hard to forget."

Belle looked around and saw one woman who matched the description, "You can't mean she has a relative! She is horrid, always commenting on everything. In fact she supported the headmaster in his endeavour to stop me from learning Madeline to read. Clothilde is very set in her ways, if she has relatives the chances are very slim."

Adam grimaced, "Sadly she does. Cogsworth hardly ever had something to say about her and if he did it wasn't pleasant."

"Maybe we should tell Gaston," Belle said. "He could try to talk to her tomorrow, though I don't envy him."

"You're right, we'd better tell him now." The pair made their way back to the tavern, knowing they'd find Gaston there.

Sitting on his own in the tavern, Gaston thought of that horrid morning. He felt ashamed that he had been ready to quit, just because of one man who had been making it difficult for him. He chuckled, he wouldn't mind crossing paths with Sebastian once more, he would love to know how he would handle being blind.

Starting to feel thirsty he got up and made his way to the bar, unaware the people were still watching him. Some to see if he was really alright after the attack, others to see what he might do.

He grabbed a glass and held it next to the keg of beer, finding the opening, he let the beer flow into his glass. Using his fingers to feel along the edge. When he felt the beer reach the top of his fingers, he stopped the flow of beer and walked back to his seat.

He took a few swallows before he heard footsteps approaching.

"Impressive, monsieur."

"What is?" Gaston was confused, what did he do?

"How you filled that glass. How did you do that without getting beer all over the floor?"

Gaston laughed, "That's really easy, would you like a beer? I'll pour you one and you watch how I do it."

"All right, pour me one."

The pair walked to the bar, Gaston took another glass to fill and held it below the keg.

The crowd was watching with anticipation, could he do it again?

 _"Two livre that he'll do it again."_

 _"Fine, I say he'll make a mess this time."_

Gaston smirked, they were actually betting if he could fill a glass. Once more he had filled the glass without spilling. "Considering you all like to bet on my capabilities on filling glasses, who would another from me?" He might as well have some fun for once. Turning to his companion he asked, "You don't mind do you?"

He heard the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard, "Of course not, show them what you can do. It'll be entertaining to watch."

Gaston continued to fill the glasses for the patrons of the tavern, not making a mess even once. Once all the men and woman had their glasses, they applauded him.

 _"How did he do that?"_

 _"Is he really blind?"_

He smiled at the gossip that was starting, but turned his attention back to the woman that was waiting for him. "Eliana was it?"

"You remembered!" Eliana said delighted.

"How could I forget? Thank you for your help the other day."

"It was nothing, that Sebastian had gone to far. There is no honor is attacking a blind man. Though I've heard and can see, there was another attack. Regrettably I don't have a handkerchief this time."

Gaston laughed, "I wouldn't want you to give them all to me, besides I've heard Sebastian is no longer in the village. I might actually stay out of trouble from now on."

Eliana chuckled, "That might be a shame, you without trouble just isn't the same."

This got Gaston thinking, he had thought she was a traveller when he didn't recognise her voice previously. Now however it sounded like she had known him for a long time. "I suppose it isn't."

"Gaston, Eliana, what a surprise!" LeFou said. "Did something happen here because there are a lot of people toasting to you."

"Really? I quite like the sound of that." Gaston smirked. "It was just a matter of time before they returned to their senses after all."

Jaw dropping open LeFou stood there, wasn't the old Gaston supposed to be gone? "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I'm alright," Gaston said seriously, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Understanding the game Gaston was playing Eliana decided to play along, "Why shouldn't he be? Isn't he the greatest man that ever lived?" She said dreamily.

LeFou was at a loss for words, was something wrong with the curse, maybe he should get Agathe.

Gaston burst out laughing, "I wish I could see your face, that look must be priceless!"

"Very funny." Though LeFou couldn't hide his laughter. "I was starting to get worried. Glad to see you still have a sense of humor. And you for playing along."

Eliana laughed, "Your face was just so comical I couldn't resist joining in. Too bad you couldn't see it though, he turned pale and then looked like he was about to choke."

"I know that face, he had it quite often." Gaston smirked at his loyal friend. "Sorry my friend, couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"I gathered that..."

"So they are toasting, that sounds very accepting wouldn't you say?"

Understanding the hidden message LeFou smiled, "That is does, glad to see you are treated respectfully again. Your friends at Adam's...estate, must be thrilled to hear you are making friends here."

"I'm sure they will be." Gaston agreed, glad LeFou got the message.

"You two talk so strange." Eliana said. "I will be right back, I have to say something to my family."

As soon as she was out of earshot LeFou spoke, "Do you like her?"

Gaston looked up, "She's nice, ever since the beginning, what's not to like? I thought she was a traveller at first, because I didn't recognise her voice. However she said something that made me think she's known me for a longer time."

"You do actually, though you've never actually spoken to her before. I could tell you who..."

Gaston held up his hand, "No, I'd like to find out myself. It will be like hunting, except for prey, I'll be hunting for a face."

"Fair enough." LeFou shrugged. He looked in the direction of Eliana and saw her arguing, he shook his head. "She seems to have an argument with her family.

Gaston looked up, "Does she need help?"

"No, she holding her own and someone is on her side of the argument. She isn't alone, and by the looks of it she done arguing." He saw her leaving the conversation and heading back their way. "She's coming back."

"I'm sorry about that." Eliana said when she returned.

"No matter," Gaston said. "I hope there was nothing wrong."

"Only bigotry." Eliana huffed.

Gaston sighed, "Don't get in trouble with your family on my behalf."

"I won't, besides my mother and sister agree with me. It's just the other two."

"I could talk to them if you'd like?" Gaston offered.

"No, that won't be necessary, it will be alright in the end. Now how about you tell me some more about any hidden talents you have, besides pouring drinks without spilling."

"Pouring drinks?" LeFou asked.

"Yes, he poured for everyone here." Eliana excitedly explained.

"Really? How?"

Gaston held up two fingers, "I use my fingers to feel if the glass is getting full."

"So that's why they were toasting you." LeFou said.

"Yes I heard them betting on whether or not I could fill a second glass without spilling." Gaston smirked, "I did thirty-two without spilling. Seems I still manage to amaze people."

"Just don't let it get to your head." LeFou warned.

"Gaston."

"Belle? I thought you were having an evening with your father."

Adam spoke up, "Yes well, something came up." He noticed Eliana sitting with them and cleared his throat. "Perhaps I could speak to you privately, it concerns a distant relative."

Gaston stood up, "I apologise Eliana, I'll be right back. Perhaps you can talk to Belle, you know, about whatever you women talk about."

"Perhaps LeFou could join you two, he might get bored by our conversation." Belle suggested.

"Sure why not?" Gaston agreed. "Are you coming LeFou?"

The men moved upstairs to Gaston's room. Adam took a deep breath, "Gaston do you remember when I said I wouldn't recognise any relatives?"

Gaston nodded, "Yes, apart from a few mentioned, you have no idea who might be related."

"Seems I was mistaken, today I did recognise someone. Cogsworth's wife to be exact. According to Belle she might be a problem."

"Who is it, it can't be that difficult. I know you said he described her as a shrew, but honestly..."

"Clothilde." Adam interrupted.

Gaston sat there, "Please tell me this is an ill-conceived joke, that woman is a menace. How did he end up with her?"

LeFou grimaced, "She has a husband? I don't even know him, but I feel sorry already."

"It was an arranged marriage I believe, but I think they did feel something for each other nonetheless."

"Wow, I mean, Clothilde married. I still can't wrap my head around it. Poor husband." LeFou muttered.

"Yes, maybe you should start talking to her tomorrow, she might take some time to convince. Belle and I will be at the washing area, she wants to continue teaching a girl named Madeline to read. You could join us there, it might not be your favourite activity, but you could look for her there."

Gaston sighed, "Fine, LeFou will you be joining me there tomorrow? I'm going to need a pair of eyes that aren't glued to a book."

LeFou nodded, "I will, it will be a rough day, that is for sure."

Gaston groaned, he was not looking forward to talking to the woman.

"I'm going back down, than me and Belle will go to her house."

"We're coming with you."

Downstairs Belle looked at Eliana, "Thank you for your help the other day. Not just the handkerchief, but speaking up against Sebastian."

Eliana smiled, "It was no trouble, I mean he is still Gaston. He has just lost his sight, that doesn't mean he should be treated as they did."

"You're right, Adam and I helped him through the worst of it. He had it rough in the beginning, but when he got used to it, he found he could still do many things. We've even made it possible for him to ride a horse on his own back there. That was the first time we saw him smile since he lost his sight."

Eliana nodded, "It can't have been easy for him. He always was the leader of any group, now he has to be lead. That must have been quite the change."

"Surprisingly no, he just locked himself up in his room and after a while started exploring on his own. He mostly taught himself to find his way around, we only had to help a few times. He is still holding on to his independence." Belle explained.

Eliana saw the men coming back down, "That must have been an important relative, nothing was wrong I hope?"

"We'll have to see, but she can be quite the shrew at times." Gaston said.

"Well at least it is a distant relative, you won't have to see her often." Eliana helpfully added.

The group looked at each other with the same thought, if only that was true.

"I'm afraid Belle and I have to take our leave, her father is expecting us. It's been a pleasure to have spoken to you." Adam graciously said to Eliana.

"Perhaps until next time." She returned. "It was nice talking to you Belle, I'll be looking forward to our next conversation."

"I'll look forward to it as well, but Adam is right, we really have to go. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

The couple left and the remaining group stared at their retreating forms.

"I heard you can ride a horse at their home." Eliana said.

Gaston smiled, "Yes, they cleared a path, so the horse can only go one way and follow it. They left one opening along the route right across from the stables, so I know how to find the way back."

"Will you be returning there or will you be staying here?" Eliana asked. "It sounds like you had a good time there and people who took care of your needs."

"I will go back, but for now we're staying here. I really liked it there and Adam said I would be welcome to stay. But I'm sure he'd let my friends visit whenever they want, though a notice in advance would be appreciated."

Eliana looked down, "When will you be leaving?"

"Not for a while, we haven't decided. No need to sound sad about it, you could always visit." Gaston tried to reassure her.

Her smile fell and she stood up, "I'm sorry, I have to go." She quickly left the two men to themselves.

Gaston looked at LeFou with a surprised expression, "Is it something I said?"

"I could be wrong, but I think she was hoping for more than a visit." LeFou answered.

Cursing himself he sighed, "You honestly think she is interested in me. What could I possibly offer her?" Still the words sounded hollow to himself, LeFou was right, she was interested in him and he just told her she could visit from time to time. He sighed, "I'm an idiot."

LeFou raised his eyebrows, "Did you just call yourself an idiot?"

"Don't get used to it."

"What do you want to do now?" LeFou asked.

Gaston stood up, "I'm going to get some sleep, it's been a long day. Besides my back still hurts from this morning, I could use some rest."

"I'll be here at ten in the morning. Would you like me to bring anything?"

Gaston shook his head, "I'll be fine, I'll see you tomorrow." He walked up the stairs to his room, he shook his head. Tomorrow would be impossible, Clothilde would be a nightmare.

Belle and Adam had arrived at her home, "Unbelievable, Cogsworth and her. I mean..."

"I know what you mean." Adam answered.

"Ah Belle, Adam, you're late."

"Yes, something came up. I recognised someone, sadly it's the most unpleasant person to come across."

"Adam, you shouldn't say that. Everyone has good within them, sometimes it just takes longer to find." Maurice replied.

"Then I hope you can dig very deep." Adam deadpanned.

"Now, now, who is it? Who is that awful according to you?"

"Papa, Clothilde is married to Cogsworth. Remember the mantle clock?"

Maurice had wide eyes, "I better sit down." Of all people, Clothilde, Gaston has his work cut out for him.

"We immediately informed Gaston, he'll talk to her tomorrow." Adam said.

"We can only hope for the best." Maurice said.

The couple nodded, Gaston was in for a difficult day indeed.


	31. An Unpleasant Conversation

A big thanks to all the reviewers!

Banzi, here is the awaited conversation.

Mustard Lady, who wouldn't want sit down thinking of that sour woman. Don't we all feel sorry for poor Cogsworth.

Guest #1, I'd say start reading ;)

Child of Dreams, I had fun writing the previous chapter. Hope you'll like this one just as much.

Guest #2, I think you left a total of 4 reviews XD you really hate the headmaster lol. Clothilde's background might be discussed or not. I'll see where the story takes me.

Cristianqueenofegypt, how nice to see you reviewing again! Sadly only mention of Eliana this chapter, but she will return in the next.

ImagineATale, Cogsworth is may complain about his wife, but he did dance with her nonetheless. He could have outright refused so I think very deep inside he does like something about her. What I can't imagine.

Chapter 31

Gaston woke up, still sore from the beating the day before. Remembering what was in store for him today, he groaned, today would not be a good day. If anything he'd bet it would be horrible day.

He stood up and walked to the window, feeling no warmth on his hand, he figured out the sun hadn't even risen yet. Making his way to his small kitchen, he made breakfast for himself.

Why did it have it to be Clothilde? The sour woman probably wouldn't even want to talk to him. She didn't even talk to the cobbler, at least not unless she absolutely had to, and all he had was a limp.

After he had finished eating, he got himself ready for the day. In the distance he heard the clock tower strike seven, he had three more hours until LeFou would arrive. Deciding to spend his time useful he headed for the stables. He knew his horse must be getting restless, maybe LeFou could take Renaître for a ride.

At Belle's home, the trio sat at the table. Maurice just blinked, he still had trouble grasping the fact that Clothilde has a husband. More alarming, she had left such an unfavorable impression, that Adam recognized her even after a decade. He shook his head, there was a big chance she would be unable to regain her memories.

"Papa?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Do you think Gaston can get Clothilde to accept him?" Belle asked.

"I don't know, to be honest, I'm more worried about Gaston controlling his temper."

"He's gotten a lot better at that." Belle said.

"Perhaps, but who knows what might happen?"

"We'll be there as well as his friend LeFou, it will be fine." Adam said. "We do have to leave now."

"Well, good luck I suppose."

"Thank you papa."

The couple left, hoping Clothilde might show some respect to Gaston.

At the tavern LeFou had arrived a few minutes before ten, the two men were having a drink before they discussed the prior evening.

"So, what will you say to Eliana next time you meet her again. I mean she was pretty sad when she left."

Gaston sighed, "I don't know, honestly it never crossed my mind someone could have any interest in me. I mean, as far as she knows I'm blind and have no means of supporting a family. What girl could possibly be attracted to that, of course there is the part of the curse and the castle, but she doesn't know about that." He leaned back in his chair, "Makes me think she must have liked me for a very long time, Agathe was right when she told me I was blind to see what was in front of me."

"She told you that?" LeFou asked.

Nodding Gaston continued, "It was one of the requirements to meet. Considering I always refused to see Belle's refusal of me for what it was. It never crossed my mind she meant it, I just figured she was playing hard to get."

LeFou shook his head, "Imagine that, someone telling you the truth."

"Though it does narrow it down who she could be, I will find out one of these days. You did say I knew her, just never spoke to her."

"No you didn't, regretting it now?" LeFou asked.

"You could say that, it's clear I treated her horribly enough in the past. Why on earth would she care for me now?" Gaston wondered.

"You should ask her next time you see her."

The door opened and Belle and Adam entered, "Are you ready?" Belle asked.

"As ready as I can be I suppose."

"I don't envy you," Adam started. "Luckily I don't have to be there with you."

"But I will be." LeFou glumly added.

Belle stepped forward, "You can do it, it just might take some time. And if you can't, at least you can say you've tried your best. That's all anyone could ask."

Gaston just nodded, "Mind if I take another drink first?"

"No go ahead, I'll take one myself." Adam said.

The men drank their drinks and when they were done the group left the tavern. Walking through the streets that were starting to crowd, they started to notice different looks. A lot of villagers looked at Gaston with admiration for how he was holding up, though others were giving him spiteful and disdainful looks. Those were the ones they would have to focus on.

The small group had made their way from the tavern to the washing area, Madeline wasn't there yet and they decided to talk about the task ahead.

"Do I really have to talk to her, I mean, how much could he miss her?" Gaston asked, hoping to get out of it. Receiving silence in return, he shrugged, "Can't blame me for trying."

"What would be the best approach with her? I mean, she avoids people as much as she can. The only person she does talk to regularly is the headmaster and he is as bad as she is." Belle said.

Gaston gave a horrified look, "O no…"

Adam looked worried, "What is it? Is something wrong or…"

Gaston shook his head, "What if he also has family waiting? I never liked the man, I used to be in his class. He holds a grudge against me because I claimed his lessons to be a waste of time and walking out."

"I remember that!" LeFou exclaimed excitedly. "That was so much fun, we all agreed with you, that man could be so boring!" Then he cleared his throat, "He was quite mad at the rest of us afterwards though…"

"How do you manage to live in this village. Gaston has been attacked multiple times, Belle was being called a funny girl, the gossip at our arrival, that horrid woman living here and now a headmaster that does everything besides what he is supposed to do." Adam ranted.

"Not all is bad," Belle reassured him, "You have my father and the church."

"Not much is it…" Adam said. "Let's just hope for the best. I do have to admit that the support for Gaston is growing."

"Belle! Did you bring the book!" Little Madeline came rushing.

Taking the book from her pocket Belle gave it to Madeline. "Here you go, shall we sit at our usual spot?"

The enthusiastic girl ran to their spot, Belle and Adam walking after her.

Gaston sighed, he didn't know what would be worse listening to them reading or having to talk to Clothilde. He looked at the school across the street, it had already started, which meant the headmaster wouldn't bother them for the time being.

"LeFou, let's join the others while we wait for the shrew, I mean Clothilde to show up." He felt his arm being grabbed and pulled and he walked along with LeFou. When he got near he heard the little girl struggle through the words.

"The rabbit…hopped…through the…bright forest."

"That was great!"

He couldn't help but suppress a small smile, "Belle is right, you are one smart young lady." He encouraged the girl, "Think you could do another?" He heard a page being turned and the girls voice was heard again.

"The horse ran…through the open…meadow."

Gaston clapped for Madeline and he heard the girl giggle.

Belle and Adam smiled at the interaction between the two.

The endearing moment was interrupted by LeFou, "There she is."

Gaston sighed and stood up, "I have to go for a moment, but I'll be back soon." He told Madeline.

LeFou took a hold of the outstretched arm and brought his friend to Clothilde. As he had been instructed, he squeezed Gaston's arm to indicate he was standing in front of Clothilde.

"Clothilde!" Gaston greeted, "How lovely to see you, or more accurately hear your voice. It's been quite a while, wouldn't you say?"

Clothilde looked Gaston over, "I'd say it hasn't been long enough."

Laughing Gaston tried to hide his irritation at being dismissed so quickly, "Yes well, it seems your sense of humor has improved. I must say, I love the sarcasm, it suits you." Plastering on a fresh smile he continued, "What would you say to catching up? I've been away a long time, I'm sure you could tell me all about what has happened in my absence."

Seeing her shaking her head and trying to walk away LeFou intervened. "Didn't your niece get married? She moved away didn't she?" LeFou started, hoping it would lead to a conversation.

"Haven't spoken to her since, good riddance if you ask me. It's her own fault, getting in the family way."

"My sympathies, it's such a shame young people have trouble controlling themselves." Gaston agreed with her.

Clothilde put her hands at her hips, "You talking about controlling oneself, don't make me laugh, you were the worst of all. You got what was coming to you. Now move aside, I have things to do, unlike some." Not even waiting to see if he'd move, she walked around him and took off.

"Try again tomorrow?" LeFou asked. Seeing the angry look on Gaston's face, he quickly amended, "Or maybe not."

"Just take me back to the others." He was being pulled in the other direction and as he walked be started thinking about the horrid woman. How dare she, he thought, would it kill her to at least show some politeness?

When Belle and Adam saw them coming back, first thing they noticed was the dark look on Gaston's face. Belle decided to continue reading with Madeline while Adam walked towards the approaching men.

"I take it didn't go very well?" Adam asked.

"That is one way to put it." LeFou carefully stated. "I mean it was a rather short conversation, if you could even call it that."

"She basically told me she hoped not to see me, that I was useless now and should stop bothering her." Gaston seethed. "I think Cogsworth is better off without her."

"Why don't you continue listening to Madeline read, you seemed to enjoy it. Developing a love for books?" Adam joked.

"Aren't you the funny one? I may dislike books, but I do like children. Surprising, I know."

Adam chuckled, "Maybe we should give her a book of sonnets next."

Looking horrified at the idea, Gaston glared at Adam. No, they better not, one afternoon had been enough. He felt someone was pulling on his right sleeve and looked that way.

Madeline giggled, "I'm down here! Will you read with me?"

"Reading might prove difficult, so how about I'll listen to you reading again?"

Madeline looked confused, "You can't read? But all the boys get to go to school."

"I did, but something happened." Gaston started. "I lost my sight, I can't see the book." Didn't her parents tell her? If so more children didn't know, he would have to ask Agathe what would happen with those that didn't even know he had lost his sight.

"You really can't see anything?"

Gaston shook his head, "No, I can't"

"Then I'll read it to you!" She took Gaston's hand and pulled him along.

Not seeing the danger in it, he allowed the child to lead him. It wasn't long until he regretted that decision however. When they neared the washing area, Madeline didn't tell him of the steps and he tripped over them. He managed to regain his balance, but the enthusiastic pull from Madeline that followed proved too much and he took a plunge into the pool of water. The women doing their laundry started to scream as the water sprayed them.

Gaston sat up in the water and blinked. He heard quite a few people laugh at him, he also heard a small gasp and he knew that was Madeline.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident." Madeline started.

Belle, Adam and LeFou just stood there. They could see Gaston was trying to hold in his temper for the poor girl. Then to their amazement Gaston started to laugh and sprayed some water towards Madeline who had been apologizing. She started to laugh and sprayed back. A few of the other children at the washing pool quickly joined in on the fun. Laughter filled the area and people came to see what was happening. Seeing the former army captain, lying in the water pool however was not what they expected. Other children that accompanied their parents quickly joined in on the fun while it lasted.

"What is the meaning of all this noise!"

The laughter quickly died and people turned around to see the angry face of the headmaster.


	32. Insults vs Consequenses

And another chapter!

Cristianqueenofegypt, he truly is a killjoy. Sadly he's a killjoy with a grudge.

Mustard Lady, he does like children. I do wonder who is the most unpleasant Clothilde or the headmaster.

Ann, we're about to find out what karma thinks of the headmaster.

ImagineATale, Gaston sure can handle himself, and dumping him in the fountain swayed a lot of kids I'm sure.

Banzi, it will be intetesting for sure.

Chapter 32

The headmaster looked around for the source of the disruption of his class. Quickly setting his eyes on Gaston who was still sitting in the water pool.

"You!"

Deciding it might be best to climb out and face the headmaster, Gaston stood up and slowly moved to the edge. Outstretching his hand for someone to help him out. Adam took his arm and he climbed out of the water. "Headmaster, what can I say? It's a hot day, the children needed some distraction from the heat."

"I always knew you would amount to nothing, and that's exactly what you are now. I remember you, big mouth and deplorable manners, even as a child." The headmaster continued.

Madeline ran forward, "Stop being so mean to him, it's my fault he fell in."

"Move aside, stupid girl."

Madeline started to tremble at the headmasters words.

"It's alright Madeline go back to Belle." Gaston instructed the little child, before returning his attention to the headmaster. "I am quite a different man today, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, even more useless. I wouldn't call it an improvement if I were you. What is it you do these days, living off the charity of others?"

"Hardly." Gaston ground out. "I have friends who are there for me."

"Friends? A 'funny' girl that most likely pities you, her friend who has been dragged into it and someone who has been licking your boots since childhood." The headmaster sneered.

Adam stood there seething, how dare that man. When this was over he would have him dismissed from his position, there was nothing this man could teach children that could be of any use. "Pardon me monsieur, but I have to intervene. I will not have you insulting the woman I love, neither have I been dragged into anything. Monsieur Gaston is welcome at my estate, his room will always be ready for him and my servants have been instructed to serve him as they do me or Belle."

The crowd gasped, apparently the man had high social standing. The gossip started flying about what his exact position could be.

"Now I would reconsider carefully," Adam continued. "Apologise to the people you've just insulted or I will write a letter to the king, demanding you to be removed from your position. What will it be?" Not that he intended to ever write that letter, he would do it himself.

Gaston stood there smirking, it was about time someone put that man in his place.

"You're bluffing! You don't have the power!"

"Are you willing to find out?" Adam said.

The sneering face of the headmaster said it all, he was desperately trying to figure out if it was worth taking the risk. Deciding no it wasn't worth it, he swallowed his pride for now. "I apologise..." He ground out. "Is that enough for you?"

"Apologise for what?" Adam pushed.

Having lost the last shred of self control the headmaster replied, "For telling the truth as it is? Hardly worth an sincere apology is it?"

Adam nodded, "Very well, enjoy your position while it lasts." Turning away he took Gaston's arm leading him away. "That man is not worth the time and effort."

"But what if he has family, I can't believe I'm saying this, but shouldn't we at least try?"

Adam raised his eyebrows, "You want to try?"

"No."

"Then don't, I'll talk to any family he may have. You are not to blame for his failure to be a decent human being." Adam explained.

Gaston nodded relieved, Clothilde had actually been quite decent compared to the headmaster. He'd prefer a conversation with the shrew anytime.

"Are you alright?" LeFou asked.

"Of course I am, I will not let that man get the best of me. Besides I can't wait for him to be removed as headmaster, I would like to see that."

When they had returned to the others, little Madeline was crying for the trouble she had caused Gaston. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to read to you."

"It's alright, nothing too bad happened. He is just one very grumpy man." Gaston reassured her. "Would you like to read some more?"

Madeline quickly nodded, happy that her new friend wasn't angry at her. Opening the book at the right page she continued reading to Gaston. Belle and Adam were enjoying the interaction between the two. LeFou smiled seeing his best friend so happy and calm without needing the gruesome thoughts of the war that had plagued him for so many years.

After Madeline had finished the book, she looked at Gaston expectantly, "Did you like it?"

Realising the book must have been finished, he smiled, "My apologies, I didn't realise you had finished your book. I loved it, which animal did you like the most?"

"I love horses, I can't wait to have one of my own one day!" Madeline replied enthusiastically.

"I'm sure you will one day." Gaston reassured her.

"You think?"

"I know you will."

Adam and Belle looked at the affectionate display. Belle remembered how he used to talk about children, pressing her to have her own. She had never thought he actually loved to have children of his own one day.

"Adam, isn't it amazing how much he has changed? I mean compared to your first meeting with him."

Adam shuddered, "I would be hard pressed to forget being attacked. It is hard to imagine this is the same man, before he would have gone through any length to get whatever he wanted. Now he is doing whatever he can to help others, even at his own discomfort. It is strange to think that he prefers being blind, but he has mentioned it more than once. I do wonder what he'll do when all this is over, will he choose to pay Agathe a visit or will he try to get used to his regained vision."

Belle nodded, "I remember, he mentioned having to close his eyes to find his way after the first time, I remember seeing him do that when we were walking to the foyer. What if he does choose to have his sight taken away forever?"

"Then we will support him in his decision, it will be his choice. In a way he had a more difficult time under his curse than I ever had. In my case only my appearance had changed, but I could still do everything I used to, except for showing my face in public. He had to get used to a whole new way to live, going back from that is significantly harder."

The clock struck one and Madeline gasped, "I have to go, mother wanted me to be back before lunch. Thank you so much!" Madeline shouted while running away.

"You're welcome!" Belle shouted after the girl.

"Will it me all right for me and LeFou to leave? I would like to freshen myself up a bit after that dive." Gaston said.

Adam chuckled, "I'm surprised at how you controlled your temper, it was fun to see you fly in there."

Gaston shot him a dark look, "Yes hilarious. Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to go."

"Maybe we'll join you at the tavern later." Belle said.

"Adam thank you for standing up against the headmaster, will you really write that letter?"

"Of course not, when the people remember me again, I can just do it myself." Adam told LeFou.

LeFou laughed, "Tell me when you do it, I'd like to be there. That will be entertaining to watch."

"I'm sure it will be, but I think Gaston is getting impatient. For all he has changed, he still hates looking anything but impeccable.

LeFou took Gaston's arm and lead him back towards the tavern. Glancing over his friend he could see he was dry again, but he still looked rather dishevelled. His hair was hanging loose in different directions, but Gaston didn't seem to care too much about it.

LeFou was guiding Gaston through the busy streets and had almost reached the tavern when he saw her, "Gaston, I see Eliana. Would you like to go talk to her?"

Wanting to make up for his comment the evening before, he just nodded. What would he say to her? After he had disappointed her, would she even be willing to talk to him?

"Ladies." He heard LeFou say, meaning she wasn't alone, not that he cared.

The girls looked at LeFou and Gaston and one started to laugh, "What happened to you!"

Ignoring this he turned his attention to Eliana. He just had no idea which one of the group was her without hearing her voice. "Eliana, I would like to talk to you and explain..."

"Please, just leave me alone for now." Came her reply.

"You heard her, leave, you are not wanted here, go bother someone else."

"Eloise, stop it." Eliana said.

"Why? What could you possibly still see in him. He has nothing to offer you, he would only be a burden and you know it. We should all be grateful he lost his sight before he married anyone, I wouldn't have wanted to be stuck with a husband like that."

"Eloise! You can't say that. No one deserves to have their sight being taken from them. It must be hard enough on him without all the comments. Mother thought you better than that." Another voice had entered the conversation, at least this woman was being respectful of him.

The woman named Eloise started to talk again, "You can't be serious, Elise. Don't tell me you are still pining for him as well?"

"No, I'm not. But I can at least treat him like a decent human being. There is no need no badmouth him, from what I've seen, he's actually become a lot nicer. Remember how he always sneered and laughed at us before? He has been nothing but respectful to everyone since he returned and he deserves to be respected in return." Elise scolded.

"Will you both be quiet, I will hear him out and if you don't like it Eloise, than that's your problem. LeFou may I take over from you? You could keep my sisters company while I talk to Gaston." Eliana held out her hand to take over and walked away with Gaston to get some privacy.

Gaston shook his head, it can't be, he thought. Three girls, sisters, realising that Eliana must be one of the girls he often referred to as rabbits, he winced. He had been pretty terrible to them before and one of them still wanted to be with him? It was mindboggling to think about, he had insulted them on so many occasions, mostly out of earshot though. The big question however for him was, which one was it? He never spoke to them or bothered to learn their names.

Eliana had stopped talking and was now facing him, "What was it you wanted to say?"

Still lost in his thoughts about this revelation, he didn't even speak. He was still trying to figure out which of the three he was talking to.

"Gaston, say something, I'm not in the mood for playing games right now." When she still didn't receive a reply she turned to walk away.

"Eliana, wait. I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you." Gaston said. "I would like to apologise for what I said the last time. LeFou told me that he suspected you wanted more than just visit me, I thought about it and my guess is he was right. He was wasn't he?"

Gaston waited for her to reply, but received none. "If you don't want to answer that, than don't, at least hear me out. After I had lost my sight I thought no one would ever want to be with me. What could I possibly have to offer? I can't see and be a good provider. No place to call my own, what woman would want a man like that?"

Gaston sighed before continuing, "Then you come along and don't seem to care about all that. You just want me for who I am, I realised you must have liked me for a long time. I regret never taking the time to get to know you. Just now I realised who you are, though it is still a bit difficult for me to tell which one exactly to be honest, considering you three were always together."

Taking a deep breath Gaston looked her in the eye, "Even though I have basically nothing to offer you, would you give me your permission to court you?"


	33. Meeting The Family

Thank you to all my readers for coming back to the new chapter!

Banzi, thank you for the compliment.

Guest, Eliana is the one in the middle in the shop during the Belle song. Adam will have to wait to remove the headmaster until the memories are restored.

Cristianqueenofegypt, yes he has.

Mustard Lady, I'm glad he waited too, would have made a terrible father before.

Guest #2, It might have been arranged, but at the end of the movie you see her happily hugging Cogsworth, while he is trying to push her away, though later he does embrace her. And yes as far as Adam is concerned his career wise fate has been sealed.

ImagineATale, I have something else in store for him. Do like the idea as you know from a PM.

Eternallyenchanted7, considering I am writing this story with the request of my children Gaston and LeFou will not be shipped in this. Personally I have nothing against gay pairing, maybe I should try it once in a separate story.

Ann: with all the misery he's been having he does deserve a break and some happiness.

Chapter 33

Tears were streaming down Eliana's cheeks after Gaston's words. "Gaston, I...I..."

He held up his hand, "It's alright, you don't have to. If I misunderstood you, I would like to offer you my sincere apologies. Besides as your sister kindly pointed out, I would be a burden."

Eliana took a hold of his hand, "You are no burden, she had no right to say that. Do you really mean it, you want to court me?"

Feeling slightly more confident, "I mean it, will you do me the honor?"

Not replying she just held him in an embrace.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes! You may court me." Eliana never felt happier. With a bright smile she took his hand and guided him back to her sisters, "Come I want to tell the others."

Gaston smiled, "Will you tell me one thing? Which one are you?"

"Does that matter?" She asked surprised.

Gaston laughed, "No but I prefer picturing your face in my mind whenever I think of you, instead one of your sisters."

This brought out a giggle, "We wouldn't want that do we? I am the middle one, Eliose is the oldest one and Elise is the baby as we like to tease her."

"That is better, I was afraid to think of you and see the wrong woman in my mind. I hope I didn't offend you too much with that question." Gaston asked.

"Well maybe a little, before you explained." She admitted. "But I am glad you asked, wouldn't want you to picture my rude sister, would we."

"Not that the nice one would have been much better. I'd prefer to think of you and only you." He was surprised to feel a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, now shall we go back?" Eliana really wanted to tell her sisters the good news.

"LeFou will keep them entertained, I want to enjoy this moment. I still can't believe that you are still interested in me, after all the things I've said and done."

"That doesn't matter. You know what I see? I see a good looking, confident man. Someone who is very resourceful when it comes to finding ways to do things that seem impossible. You may be stubborn beyond belief, but it is that stubbornness that has kept you from giving up after you lost your sight." She took his hand with both of hers. "You are stronger than you think, and that is a man to be proud of."

He couldn't believe his ears, well some of it he did believe. "You are right when you say I'm good looking." Gaston gave a teasing smirk.

Eliana laughed, "Ready to go back now?"

Gaston nodded, and as she lead him back he pictured her face in his mind.

When they returned to the group, Eliana was bursting with excitement to tell her sisters the good news.

"He asked me if he could court me!"

"That is amazing, I do hope you said yes." Elise told her sister. "He is all you talk about."

Eloise huffed, "For her sake she should have declined. What could he possibly give her?" Seeing the glare she received from both her sisters, she decided it would be best to say no more.

As the girls were arguing, LeFou turned to Gaston, "Congratulations I suppose."

"Thank you LeFou." Gaston smirked as he looked at his friend. "They sure make a lot of noise for rabbits don't you think?"

"You found out who she is."

Gaston let out a chuckle, "I did for the most part, she just had to tell me which one."

The arguing had finally stopped, Eliana turned her attention to Gaston. "I am going to tell mother the news, will you be at the tavern?"

"Yes, I need to freshen up a bit. Though that is rather obvious."

"What did happen to you, I mean, you look terrible." Eliana laughed.

"I fell into the washing fountain."

Eliana laughed, "No really what happened?" Getting nothing but the pouting face of Gaston she burst out in laughter. "You are not joking."

"No, I'm not."

"You go then, I'll see you in an hour."

Gaston just nodded and took off with LeFou. Eliana looked at her sisters. Eloise had a sour face that she would just ignore, Elise however smiled and looked happy for her.

Her mother would accept her choice she knew, her uncle however was having trouble just with her talking to him...

After returning to the tavern, the first thing Gaston did was make himself presentable again. As soon as he was satisfied, he walked back downstairs for a refreshing drink. He thought of Agathe and the question he wanted to ask her. He knew she followed everything around the rose, his best bet for contacting her would be talking to the flower. He stood up to go back upstairs.

After entering his room Gaston opened the door of the closet that hid the rose. "Agathe I need to ask you something. I was wondering about those that don't know about me, will their memories be returned?"

"That is a valid question. What made you think of it?"

"Madeline, a little girl in the village, she wanted me to read to her. She had no idea I was blind, it made me wonder." Gaston explained.

"They will be fine, they may not know, but they do treat you with decency. Just like with people who do not live here, they never even knew you. How could they treat you differently? As you recall the wording I used, 'Those who have shown respect in the past must continue to do so to regain what has been lost and when the majority has been swayed those on the outside will benefit'." Agathe clarified.

"Meaning those who never knew me will remember if most of the villagers are treating me respectfully. Clever."

Agathe laughed, "I could hardly send you to every village with a relative could I? This will solve that problem."

Gaston was thinking, "There are a few people posing a problem, Clothilde for example, she is married to Cogsworth, but a shrew of a woman. Second is the headmaster, Adam told me not to bother with him anymore, but…something doesn't feel right about that. I came here to try and then to just give up on the man after one attempt to talk with him."

"It is not for Adam to decide who to give up on, do you agree with him or do you think he deserves another chance?" Agathe asked.

"I don't know, he has had a grudge against me for twenty years now. He would have to let go of that for me to get anywhere with him, but I'll think about it."

Agathe nodded, "I'll take my leave, there is someone waiting for you downstairs."

Thinking it might be Eliana, Gaston closed the closet door and walked out of his room to meet her. When he stood at the bottom of the steps he heard Eliana's voice calling him, following the direction of the voice he soon found her.

"Gaston, I've told my mother and she has invited you for dinner. Would you like to join us this evening?" Even though she knew he couldn't see her see gave him her most pleading look.

He gave her his most dashing smile before nodding, "Of course, how could I ever refuse you."

"Would you mind going early, we could talk first. My mother has a few questions for you." Seeing the face of Gaston she laughed, "Nothing bad, I promise. She's mostly just curious what being blind is like."

"You could have told her to close her eyes." Gaston teased.

Eliana punched his shoulder, "That is not the same and you know it. I have wondered myself, mind telling me in advance?"

"You'll just have to wait, it is difficult to explain. I'd rather do it just once, but I might let you in on a little secret later." Gaston teased her. He was planning to at least tell her the truth, at least as much as he could. As he thought about it, he felt himself being pulled and followed the direction she indicated. Besides how bad could it be? Only one of the sisters was giving him a hard time, maybe he could change her mind.

Seeing her house in the distance Eliana started walking faster, her biggest worry was her older sister and uncle who would be joining later. She was sure he would change his mind when he saw how happy she was. Leading him inside she guided him to a chair to sit on while she called for her mother.

"Maman, I'm back and I've brought Gaston with me."

Her mother stepped around the corner, "That is wonderful, where is he? You didn't keep him standing somewhere did you?"

"Of course not."

"Ah, there he is. Eliana will you go help your sisters?"

"Yes maman."

"Thank you. Welcome monsieur Gaston. I would ask how you've been, but that is rather well known these days, isn't it. Would you like some tea?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for inviting me to dinner, that is very kind of you."

"No problem at all…"

As the conversation halted, Gaston remembered Eliana saying her mother was curious about his loss of sight. She was probably thinking of a way to ask about it without it being offensive, he thought. Deciding it might be best to just get it over with, he brought up the subject himself. "Eliana told me you had questions concerning my loss of sight." Hearing the small relieving sigh he knew he had been correct. "No need to be afraid to ask, I understand why you might have questions, especially if I'm courting your daughter."

"She was right, I didn't want to offend you." She admitted.

"No need for that Madame." He gave a reassuring smile. "I'm quite comfortable with it." So much so he'd rather stay this way, he thought to himself.

"Call me Amelie. What is it like?"

"In the beginning it was mostly confusing. I remember waking up and thinking it was still night. When I opened the curtains however, I felt the warmth of the sun, but everything was still as dark as before. That was when I panicked, luckily Adam and Belle were nearby. After that I mostly kept to myself and learned how to move around in my room. After a while I got used to it and tried to find ways to still do the things I liked doing." He sighed. "Of course some things are impossible, I do miss hunting."

Amelie nodded, "That must have been hard for you, it was the one thing you were most proud of."

"Belle and Adam did as much as they could for me. Adam owns a rather large estate and they closed off paths in the garden to make it possible for me to ride a horse on my own. I owe them a lot, Adam has given me my own room to which I will return when we leave here." Realizing how that must sound after the previous time he explained further. "I would like for Eliana to accompany me there when the times comes."

Amelie raised her eyebrows, "Where is that estate? I've never heard of one nearby."

"It is in the forest, only a few hours away. It is hidden and secluded, I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. I would like to reassure you that Eliana would want for nothing, hard to believe all things considering, I know. Adam has told his servants to obey me as they do him, she would never have to worry herself. Though I would like for you to keep it secret, Adam is a very private man." Gaston hoped this would reassure the Madame that her daughter would be taken care of.

"Mother, dinner is ready. You said there would be a special guest…" Eloise turned around the corner and saw Gaston sitting there. "I wouldn't have bothered if I had known it would be you."

"Eloise! That is enough, set the table with your sister. Remember to set a plate for your uncle this time, he should be here any minute." Turning back to her guest, "I apologize."

"No need, I have heard far worse. She just needs some time to get used to it." Determined to leave the best impression he could, he reassured Madame Amelie.

She smiled, "Thank you for understanding. I think the young ladies are ready setting the table. How would you like for me to help you get there?"

"All you have to do is hold my arm and walk me there, when I'm in front of my seat, squeeze my arm so I know I can sit down." Gaston held out his arms as he explained.

Amelia took hold and did as instructed, and they reached the dinner table without trouble.

"Amelia! My apologies for being late, a few troublemakers this morning unfortunately delayed me today. Some people have no place in decent society." A muffled voice called from the other room.

"Brother, you must try to relax. Besides we have a guest, come here and meet him."

Finding the voice familiar Gaston looked in it's direction, blood running cold at the next word from the now clear voice.

"You!"

Plastering on a weak smile Gaston greeted Eliana's uncle, "Headmaster!"


	34. An Awkward Dinner

It's been a while, but I hope next chapter will be posted sooner.

QueenSkywalkerKenobi, couldn't have said it better.

Christianqueenofegypt, Gaston will have quite the dining experience. Nightmare for him, fun for me to write.

Ladyofthelake1986, thank you for the compliment. I write them all how my children asked me too.

Mustard Lady, can't resist a good plot twist when I think of one. Keeps things interesting wouldn't you say,

Guest, he will at some point.

Banzi, Gaston does keep getting in trouble, doesn't he.

ImagineATale, you have no idea how much fun it was to write it.

Ann, fireworks on the way.

PumpkinHallow4814, thanks for the big compliment. I will pass it along to the kids who have inspired the story and whose ideas made the story possible.

Chapter 34

"What are you doing here! Go bother other people, or did your friends finally regain their senses and dump you." The headmaster sneered.

Desperately trying to hold in his temper that was flaring, Gaston decided it would be wiser to keep his mouth shut for now. Knowing he was related to the woman he was courting made his choice a lot easier though, now he would have to try to get on the man's good side.

"Pierre! Where are your manners!" Amelie shouted. "He is our guest, he has asked Eliana for permission to court her and she obliged."

He turned to Eliana. "Courting? Have you lost your mind? This man has nothing to offer you, I had the displeasure to teach him as a child. Even then I knew he would leech of everyone around him. You will end this right now and that is final."

Eliana started to cry, "No I will not. How can you say that?"

Pierre turned to his sister, "Do you approve of this? That man is nothing but trouble."

Eloise was laughing, "I tried telling them, but they refuse to listen to me."

Pierre looked approvingly at his niece, "You always were the smart one. Your sister should listen to you."

"Stop insulting Eliana."

All the heads turned to Gaston who had kept quiet throughout the entire tirade.

"I don't care if you insult me, but she is your niece, you should be supportive of her decisions. Go ahead and say whatever you want to say to me." Gaston looked up to the headmaster with a challenging look.

Before he could open his mouth however Amelie interrupted, "No you will leave him alone. You will either sit down and eat quietly or you can go."

Grumbling Pierre took his seat and glared at the man opposite of him.

Gaston first felt around the plate and located his glass on the left side of his plate and moved it to the top right side as he was used to.

"Was the setting not to your liking? Some gratitude would be welcomed." Pierre sneered.

Choosing to ignore him for now Gaston proceeded to pick up his utensils and felt along the plate. Feeling the plate was pretty much arranged as usual, he just turned his plate to have the meat on the right side of the plate.

"Picky about everything I see." After receiving a glare from his sister, Pierre quickly closed his mouth again.

"I always have my plate and table set a certain way to prevent making a mess. Or would you prefer me spilling everything and knocking everything over?" Gaston rebuffed.

Pierre just kept glaring and dinner was quiet but tense. First he had to put up with the fool causing a ruckus outside his classroom and now he even disrupted his personal life.

As soon as dinner was finished Pierre wasted no time in getting up. "I would say it has been a pleasure, but next time warn me, so I know to make other arrangements." He walked out without further word.

Wanting to speak to Gaston in private she sent the girls away to take care of the dishes.

"I-I'm so sorry about that." Amelia apologized.

Gaston held up his hand, "No need to apologize, I think it went rather well all things considering. This morning was much worse, although it didn't help I was sitting in the fountain at the time.

Amelia was puzzled, "Why would you sit in there?"

"A little girl wanted to read to me and thinking nothing of it I let her lead me to the bench next to it. Of course she forgot to mention the steps and I tripped, the last tug she gave me was enough to send me flying in there." He had to laugh about it now, how ridiculous he must have looked. "I paid her back though, when she started to apologize I started splashing her with water and all the children started to join in. The headmaster did not take kindly to all the noise, apparently it disrupted his class."

"I'll be the first to admit he lacks a sense of humor. Hope he wasn't too harsh."

Gaston sighed, "Sadly he was, he insulted all my friends and Adam did not take kindly to having Belle insulted. He is going to have him removed from his position. Though your brother thinks he was bluffing, I can assure you he was not." Hearing Amelia gasp, he sighed. The poor woman must be scared for her brother now. While he didn't care for the headmaster, this woman had been kind to him. Wanting to reassure her, he continued. "I'll talk to him, try to change his mind."

"You will?"

"Yes, of course. I am afraid I have to go though."

Madame Amelia nodded, "I'll get Eliana to take you back." She moved to the kitchen where the girls were almost finished washing the dishes.

"Eliana, will you bring monsieur Gaston back to the tavern?"

"Why doesn't she have to finish her chores? Just like uncle said, leeching off of other people." Eloise sneered.

"That is enough!" Her mother admonished.

Eliana quickly left to help Gaston. "I am so sorry about how it turned out." She apologized.

"No need for that, it might have been a bit awkward, but he'll just have to get used to it."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

Gaston was thinking. "Tomorrow afternoon, will you visit me at the tavern? There is something important I wish to tell you."

"Of course, I can be there at one, would that be alright with you?"

"Perfect." He kissed her hand. "I'll see you then." He quickly went inside, Eliana giving him a curious look as he went inside the tavern.

Inside he was met by LeFou.

"How was dinner?" LeFou laughed.

Gaston looked surprised. "How did you know…"

LeFou burst out laughing "The headmaster was here just a moment ago, claiming he needed a drink after seeing you at his sister's dinner table."

He couldn't help but groan. "He isn't the only one in need of a drink, you do know what it means right?"

"Not really. What does it mean?"

"That I'm going to have to try to get along with headmaster Pierre from now on." His face got a nasty look just thinking about the prospect of having to tolerate the man's remarks from now on.

LeFou paled. "I don't envy you there."

"I believe it is time for a few drinks of my own after sitting through that."

The next morning Gaston woke up to banging on his door. "What!" Yesterdays dinner left him in a bad mood and the resulting drinks had given him quite the hangover.

"It's Adam, could I come in?"

Gaston groaned, what did he want? He crawled out of his bed and made his way to the door and unlocked it. "What?"

Adam looked at Gaston, who looked rather irritable. "What happened to you?"

"You knocking at my door happened, now tell me what your doing here so I can get back to bed."

Ignoring Gaston Adam just walked in and took a seat. "I was wondering how much longer you were planning to stay here? I know you want to reunite as many people as possible, but you have most people on your side, isn't it time to end this?"

Gaston sighed, how he wished it was that easy. If only things hadn't just become more complicated the previous evening. Which led to his hangover, which was making itself even more present every passing second. "About that, I would love nothing more than to make your servants happy. But yesterday I was invited for dinner by Eliana and things got…complicated."

Adam raised his eyebrow. "Complicated? If she has someone I'm sure she'll remember."

Gaston cleared his throat. "Let's change the subject, I would like to ask you to reconsider removing the headmaster from his position."

Adam looked at Gaston like he had grown an extra head, "Have you lost your mind? Next you say you want to be on friendly terms with the man."

Clearing his throat and scratching behind his ear he thought of a suitable reply, "Actually…It doesn't hurt to…try, I suppose." He tried to smile as he struggled to get the words out. "There has to be some…redeeming…quality somewhere?"

Bewildered would be the best word to describe Adam's condition, "Are asking or saying that? What is the matter with you?"

"It started when I was invited for dinner yesterday, it was great until…" He took a deep breath, "apparently Eliana is his niece. I can't let her uncle lose his position.

Adam shook his head, "I will not have him insulting Belle, I gave him a chance to apologize and he refused."

"I'm not asking for his sake, I don't want to be the one who has caused her uncle to lose his job. One awkward meal has been enough." Muttering the last part.

Adam looked pensive, "I might be swayed if he apologizes to Belle." Adam then started to laugh, "So…how was dinner?"

Gaston just groaned in reply.

Gaston was nervous as he was waiting for Eliana to appear, he was going to tell her the truth. He had invited Belle and Adam so no gossip could start of him and Eliana alone in his room.

"Good day, now what was it you wanted us here for?" Belle asked.

"I want to tell Eliana the truth, but it would be inappropriate for me to take her up to my room alone. Taking the you know what down here is no option either, so I need you two to chaperone while I tell her."

Adam looked pensive. "Do you think she is ready to know? You two barely know each other, unlike your friend LeFou."

"I am not going to court her based on lies, surely you can understand that." Gaston reasoned.

Before anyone could answer however she had already arrived and walked towards them.

"Bonjour! I didn't expect to see you two, is something wrong?" Eliana greeted.

Belle gave a warm smile. "How lovely to see you again, Gaston wanted to show you something in his room and wanted us to chaperone."

Gaston was nervous, how would she handle the truth? "Shall we just go upstairs, I really want to get it over with."

They all nodded and followed him. Opening the door to his room he stood aside to let the group in. When he stepped in he closed the door and stood there nervously.

"Eliana, I want to be honest about something." He wanted to continue but he struggled to find the right words. "When I was gone all those months a lot has happened, as you know. But the thing is, I'm not…" Why was this so hard? Just say it! "Perhaps it would be better if I just showed you some proof first. Would you open the closet door for me and tell me what you see?"

Looking suspicious she did what he asked, but when she opened the door she couldn't help but gasp. There was the most beautiful rose she had ever seen, but…it was floating in the air. How? That was not possible!

"How? There is a floating rose in there! What is this?" She had more questions than she could even think of, what was going on?

"I was cursed to be blind, because of my past behavior by an enchantress. I broke the curse, but as it turned out it was connected to a different curse she placed a decade ago. When I broke the curse it was supposed to break to other curse along with mine, but not all of it did." He sighed, "As it turns out many people in the village have family members that have been forgotten, I took back the curse and everyone that treats me decently will regain those memories when I break it again. That rose is the timekeeper, I have until the last petal falls before the blindness becomes permanent. But I'm not going to wait that long, I was thinking maybe a few more weeks before I do."

"I…I need to sit down…" Was all she said. Had he gone mad? But there was a floating flower in there, floating! Flowers don't do that. "So you can see? You lied?"

Belle stepped forward to help Gaston. "No, he didn't lie. He really can't see anything, well, except for the rose. He gets his sight back when he breaks the curse and he knows how to do that."

"He just waits until he has as many people on his side as possible, which has become more complicated. Your sister and uncle for example, if there is someone taken from their memory, they won't remember because they haven't exactly been…"

"Kind…" Eliana now started to understand his plight. "You don't want to disappoint me, by failing them."

Gaston nodded. "I'm not giving up yet, I don't care if I have to stay blind. But I want to give everyone their loved ones back in the castle."

"Castle?" Her eyes widened, did he just say castle?

"Yes, the castle I live in. It is also forgotten, like myself." Adam added.

Eliana's eyes widened, a castle? This was getting weirder by the second.

Gaston sighed, this was not going as he had hoped. "If it gets too much for you, all you have to do is say it. I just want you to know that I will see again in a few weeks at most. Besides, wouldn't you want me to truly see you?"

Eliana nodded that would be nice, but would he still like her then? It was his lack in sight that brought him to her in the first place. She started to wrap her head around it. He was cursed, he broke it, let himself get cursed again. To help people regain their memories, had she forgotten about someone?

"Do I have anyone at that castle waiting?"

"We don't know," Adam said, "it was my fault we were all forgotten in the first place. I was truly a terrible person back then and I am sad to say I never bothered to get to know my servants. There were just a few we did figure out."

"But you, Elise and your mother would be sure to remember." Gaston tried to reassure her. "I am worried for your uncle and Eloise though, I was thinking of taking you and your sisters out tomorrow. Try to get your sister to change her mind at least, she might be easier to convince than your uncle. Though I am not giving up on him just yet, for you I am going to try."

"Uncle?" Belle asked.

Gaston had a sour look just thinking about it, while Adam had to laugh.

"You tell her or should I?" Adam asked.

"Yesterday I was invited for dinner by her mother, lovely lady if I may say so. Her brother also joined us, it was a mutual shock for both of us. Apparently Eliana is the niece of the headmaster…"

Belle blinked. "You had dinner…with the headmaster…" Slowly she started to snicker.

"Laugh all you want." Gaston said.

Eliana had to laugh herself. "I had never seen my uncle look so pale. You should have seen it."

"I wish I had been there." Adam laughed, before turning serious. "Eliana, do you understand all that we have told you?"

"I think so…" She hesitantly started. "Gaston will see again in a few weeks and people will start to remember things if they have been nice to him." She looked at the rose and touched the bell jar that covered it. "I'm just having trouble believing it is real." Then she looked down.

"What is bothering you Eliana?" Belle asked.

She shook her head. "It is stupid."

Gaston joined her and grabbed her hand when he found it. "Don't be afraid, just say what is wrong."

"What if when you see again, you stop caring about me again?"

"No, I wouldn't stop loving you." Gaston was quick to reassure. "You know, I do know where to find the enchantress that did this, so do they. If I ever do something stupid like that, just have them send her after me again. And if you prefer me the way I am now, I don't mind if I were to lose my sight permanently. All you have to do is ask and I will go to her and have her take it away again. You matter more to me."

Eliana cried as he spoke to her, would he really go that far for her? "I could never ask that of you, you should have your sight back."

Gaston just shook his head and smiled. "When I broke the curse the first time, you know what I felt? Disappointment. I couldn't find my way around anymore, it felt like something important had been taken away. Don't ever hesitate to tell me if this is how you prefer me to be."

She leaned into him and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you for telling me. I think I want to go home and think it all over."

"Of course, but remember to keep it a secret from your family."

The group returned downstairs, Eliana left for home and the others stayed for a few drinks. Gaston hoped Eliana could accept all she had just been told.


	35. A Special Trip

Welcome back, since the previous update took so long, I decided to hurry with this one to make up for it.

Mustard Lady, glad to be back. Hence the quick update this time to celebrate.

Ann, no headmaster this chapter, though I couldn't help to put in some indirect comments.

ImagineATale, HM should appreciate it, I agree. Gaston had his work cut out for him.

Banzi, thank you for the support.

PumpkinHallow4814, it will be fun to write of Gaston's attempts that is for sure. But first he'll try the much easier sister.

Chapter 35

It was early morning and Gaston wanted to do something for Eliana and her sisters. He had no idea what they liked, especially Eloise who he wanted to impress into liking him enough to be civil from now on. He then remembered a part of the forest where not even he had ever hunted, they might like it there.

He left the tavern and heard a young boy talking to his friends. Deciding he was going to need some help he moved in their direction.

"Good day."

The three boys looked at the man that spoke to him.

"The headmaster told us not to talk to you in class today." Said boy number one.

Gaston groaned, how could someone be this resentful?

Boy number two decided to elaborate. "He said that we might end up as useless as you one day.

Right, Gaston thought, this was beyond resentful. This was just plain old hatred. "The headmaster is just angry at me for something I once did during his class."

"What did you do?" Asked boy number three.

Gaston smirked, "I called his class useless and a waste of my time and walked out. I never returned since. He has taken to calling me useless ever since."

The boys snickered at this, they never liked going to class either.

"Now I do need some help," he grabbed a random coin from his pocket and heard the boys gasp, "I need to talk to someone, do you all know Belle's father Maurice?"

The boys looked at each other. "You mean that funny girl?"

Gaston sighed. "Her name is Belle, but yes her. Could you get her father for me, tell him to come to the tavern?"

Eyeing the coin they quickly agreed to do it. He tossed them the coin and heard them run off in the right direction. He did wonder one thing, what coin did he give them to agree so quickly and get them running?

Inside the tavern he was waiting for Maurice to appear, not that it took long. Those boys had been faster than the average messenger on the battlefield and they were being shot at.

"Gaston!" Maurice greeted. "I was surprised to see three boys at my door not just telling me you wanted to talk to me, but pulling me out of my house to make haste. I almost thought something had happened, though it turns out your generous payment was the reason for their enthusiasm."

"Generous? What did I give them? I just took a random coin from my pocket, couldn't have been that much."

Maurice laughed, "I believe it was a gold one."

Now he understood those boys for agreeing so fast, that was twenty-four livres. Not wanting to admit he had no idea what he had given them, he played along. "Yes well, I wanted them to hurry."

"You had no idea what you had given them, did you?"

"No." Gaston grumbled. "Now that you are here however, I was wondering if I could borrow your cart and Philippe. I want to take Eliana and her sisters somewhere, I know the way and I'm sure one of the girls knows how to ride a cart."

Maurice thought it over. "Just in case they don't, maybe you should invite Belle to ride for you."

He thought it over, it might not be such a bad idea. If something went wrong she knew how to help him. "Alright tell her to be ready and here in three hours. I'll take care of the rest."

"What is it you are planning exactly?"

Gaston smiled, "Nothing bad, something to hopefully impress her big sister enough to treat me decently from now on. I don't want to fail Eliana and her family, even though I have no idea if they even have someone at the castle."

Maurice nodded, that was actually considerate of him towards Eliana. "I hope that whatever you have planned will help you there."

"I hope so too. Thank you for helping and thank Belle for me."

"I will."

Now that Maurice had left, Gaston waited for LeFou to appear. He had said he'd visit early today.

After about an hour of waiting he finally heard his friends voice. Waving him over, he soon heard him approach.

"Gaston, I don't have long…"

"Good, neither do I, could you take me to Eliana. I told her the truth yesterday and I want to know how she has taken it. Also I want to take her and her sisters out today into the forest."

LeFou blinked. "You told her? Already? That must have been quite a shock for her."

"It was," Gaston agreed, "but regardless of the outcome I want to try to get her sister to stop being rude to me."

"Speaking of rude, what will you do about her dear uncle?" LeFou couldn't help but snicker.

"That man isn't just rude, he's spiteful and full of hate. But I'm not giving up, I'll try to the last second to get that man to see reason."

"Good luck with that…" LeFou muttered.

Taking his arm, LeFou guided his friend through the village. Seeing the girls outside, he changed direction. "They are here, on the other side of town square. Would you like me to stay with you during your talk or want me to leave you with Eliana?"

"You can leave me there, it will be alright."

Arriving at his destination, Lefou released Gaston's arm. "Good luck." He whispered to his friend before taking off.

"Gaston…" Eliana started.

He held up his hand. "I told you I wanted to take you and your sisters out and I know a special place in the forest. It would do me great pleasure if I could share it with you all."

"Why would we come with you, you would only get us lost."

Gaston sighed. "I have arranged a cart and Belle will drive us there. As for finding it, I visited that spot every time I went hunting, even though I never hunted there."

"I'll come." Elise said. "I think we should give him a chance."

Eliana hugged her baby sister as thanks for her support, she was still having a little trouble making sense of all he had told her. But as he had said, he wanted to try to get her sister her memories back as well. "That makes two, come on Eloise, all he wants is to get to know us all better."

Eloise huffed. "Fine, but if we get lost I will tell uncle."

"You know what," Gaston said, "I'll even let you drag me along when you do."

The prospect of seeing her uncle yelling at Gaston was good enough for her to agree to come along. She even hoped they did get lost.

"Eliana if you take me back, your sisters could tell your mother. We will wait for them at the tavern, we could talk a bit."

Eliana nodded, knowing what he wanted to talk about. Her sisters going the opposite way to tell their mother.

Wanting to break the silence, Gaston was the first to speak. "Have you thought about everything you were told yesterday? I understand it is difficult to keep it hidden but…" That was as far as he got before Eliana kissed him.

"I have, but I'm still scared. What will happen if they don't remember?"

Gaston smiled. "I will not give up, you know that. Failing them is failing you, and I promised myself that I will do all that I can to make you happy."

Eliana gave a small sniffle at hearing him so dedicated to her. "Thank you, but if you can't, know that I won't blame you for it." Thinking about the rest, she sighed. "Could you describe the castle for me? I would like to hear about where you'll be taking me someday."

"It is hidden deep in the darkest part of the forest, though I suspect the first curse may have caused that." Gaston explained. "I haven't seen much of it, but it is always surrounded by winter, snow covering the grounds. Sculpted hedges surround the castle, which is despite it's decrepit outward appearance, beautiful on the inside. The foyer leads to a ballroom on the left, on the right there is the den, connected to the dining room. Upstairs there are two wings. The West Wing is where Belle and Adam reside, the East Wing I have all to myself." Considering he had seen just a few hallways and the foyer before losing his sight and just a little bit before he gave it up again, he couldn't provide many details. He just hoped it had been enough for her.

"It sounds beautiful," Eliana said quietly, "was that where you lost your sight?"

Gaston cleared his throat. "Yes, the Beast Maurice once spoke of was real. I later discovered it was Adam who was cursed to look like that. When I lay my eyes upon him, I tried to kill him. The enchantress that has cursed him did not take kindly to that and had my sight taken away from me as punishment."

As they waited in the tavern, Eliana leaned into Gaston. She now knew what had caused the drastic change in his behavior, she didn't want to say it right in his face, but she was glad that it did happen. It had brought him to her after all, secretly she hoped to one day meet this enchantress to thank her. He did say where he could find her, maybe she should ask… No, she decided, he might be willing to stay blind if it would please her, but he wouldn't want to be confronted by the one that cursed him.

Seeing her sisters enter the tavern, she shook Gaston's arm. "They're here." She told him.

Sitting up straight, Gaston hoped he would make a favorable impression on the oldest sister. "Good day ladies, would you like a drink from me?"

"If you can afford it, or did you beg for scraps outside?" Eloise sneered.

Not one to be deterred from such a comment, he chose to ignore it and ordered their drinks. This time paying attention to the size of the coin he took out of his pocket.

"Belle should be here any moment to take us to the forest by cart. I have arranged for some food and drinks," he took his key out of his pocket and gave it to Eliana, "would you mind getting it all from upstairs?"

"Of course, would you mind if Elise helped me carry everything downstairs?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't mind. Third door remember."

Eliana nodded and took Elise with her, leaving him alone with Eloise.

"I still don't trust you, but either way I will support Eliana…"

Hearing this gave Gaston some hope, perhaps he could get on her good side.

"…though she deserves much better than you."

Gaston groaned, he hoped they would be back soon.

Upstairs Eliana had opened the door and saw the food and drinks ready on the table for her to collect. Walking over with her sister she couldn't help but glance at the door that hid the rose. She looked at her sister who was putting everything in a basket to take along and then back to the door.

"Elise, could you help keep a secret…"

It was taking longer than he expected for the sisters to come back down and we was growing tired of the ever growing list of complaints the oldest was throwing at him. Finally he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and stood up to take over some of the load.

"T-Thank you." He heard Elise stammer. He raised his eyebrow, what was going on? She had never been shy around him before.

However before he could think about it he heard Belle calling them over and took the sisters with him. When they were outside, Eliana took his arm and he heard her laugh. He shook his head, it must be a womanly thing for those two to act so strange all pf a sudden.

Belle followed his directions, which were surprisingly accurate. Describing every landmark she had to look for. Once they did arrive at their destination he heard all the girls gasp.

They had never seen something so beautiful before. A waterfall and a small lake were hidden in the forest. It looked breathtaking, the sun shining trough the leaves of the trees and the open field next to the waterfall and lake were in the bright sun, no leaves covering it.

"I once stumbled on this place during a hunt about eight years ago, ever since I came here to relax or just enjoy the view." He said quietly, letting the girls wonder over what they were seeing. "I would recommend we sit by the three rocks, if we do you might see some deer come out and drink from the lake. They don't feel threatened here as I've never hunted around here."

Surprisingly it was Eloise who first spotted the three rocks and was rather excited to sit there. Hoping to see a deer, as he said they might. She loved animals and having the chance to see one up close was something she couldn't pass up on.

They were sitting and eating for almost two hours before Gaston heard some noise coming from the bushes.

"Quiet, I hear something coming."

Immediately all the girls held their tongue and waited. A few moments later they saw a beautiful deer coming out, Gaston held up his hand indicating he heard something else and then a small deer came put to join it's mother. Both made their way to the lake and started to drink.

Noticing that Eloise was holding her breath he knew he had succeeded, how much he didn't know, but progress was progress.

Done drinking the two deer left and the girls started to talk excitedly.

"That was so cute!" Elise started.

"I had no idea this place existed…" Belle said.

Eliana just hugged him for taking them there. However he was most curious about Eloise's reaction, did she like it enough to stop the spiteful comments?

"Fine, you are not completely useless. This was actually nice." She admitted grumbling.

Her sisters knowing she never admitted it when she had been wrong laughed.

Gaston smirked, he had won this round. The big battle would be the headmaster, would on earth would he ever get that man to speak to him, never mind respectful.

"Shall we go before it gets dark?"

The girls agreed, that would probably be best. They loaded everything back onto the cart and Belle drove back towards home. However just before they left the forest, they were halted by a man who jumped out of the woods.


	36. Danger, But No Stranger

Welcome back! Now let's see who jumped out.

Mustard Lady, he can be sweet when he wants to. Eloise might have had a point about Gaston not finding it. Remember he hasn't been there for at least eight months and could easily screw up the order of landmarks if he can't see them.

Banzi, thanks for your review, the answer is below.

Child of Dreams, Uh, oh indeed.

ImagineATale, definitely some progress has been made, and I think everyone has one place they have to relax. Gaston included, though in his case, he could also study the habits of the animals coming there, making him a better hunter. Why scare them away?

PumpkinHallow4814, glad to see you liked it so much! Hopefully I won't disappoint you with this chapter, but I doubt it.

Chapter 36

The wagon was brought to a quick halt after the man had jumped in front of it.

The girls startled at the sight of the man, who looked to definitely have seen better days. Festering wounds all over the body, it made the man rather unpleasant to look at. Yet something was familiar about him.

The man limped their way, "Gaston, it took me days to get back, but here I am. Now undo whatever that witch did to me!"

 _Sebastian!_ Gaston would recognize that voice anywhere. How did he get back here? Agathe said she had dumped him somewhere else.

"Witch? What are you going on about, Sebastian?"

Gasping at the name, the girls took a good look at the man and slowly they did recognize him.

"What happened to him?" Eloise shrieked.

Limping forward Sebastian pointed at Gaston. "He knows, sending that witch after me!"

"I did no such thing!" He really hadn't Gaston thought, Agathe had decided to curse him, he hadn't heard until after it had happened. "Where did you get that idea?"

The denials were started to enrage Sebastian. "I know you put her up to it, she told me I should learn not to harm those that are powerless to defend themselves!" He reached behind his back and pulled out a pistol.

The sisters screamed as the angry man pointed his weapon their way.

Gaston was still oblivious to this fact, until he heard the telltale sound of the hammer being pulled back. Not wanting to risk any of the others getting hurt, he held up a hand. "Sebastian, wait! Let me get down and we'll talk further, no need to scare the ladies."

"All right," came a grumbled reply.

Slowly Gaston climbed out of the cart, "Belle, listen to me. Take the cart and go past the hill, bring the girls to safety."

"Have you gone mad? I can't leave you here with him!" Belle hissed back.

Gaston shook his head. "I know you aren't afraid, but you have three others who are. Take them away from here."

Belle looked at the three sisters and saw terrified eyes staring at her, pleading to do as he said. Though Eliana looked like she'd rather stay close to Gaston. Belle nodded and Gaston stepped off, "Now go, I'll be fine, I hope."

Reluctantly she did as he said, but looked back to see him standing there alone with the dangerous man.

"We can't leave him there! We have to get him!" Eliana screamed.

Eloise looked at her sister. "Have you gone mad? That man would kill us all!"

"But Gaston…" Eliana sobbed. "I don't want to lose him…"

Elise held her sister and gave Eloise a scathing look, warning her not to say a word.

On the field the two man stood opposite each other.

"Now call that witch and have her undo what she did!" Sebastian shouted angrily.

"Just out of curiosity," Gaston started, "what conditions did she set for you to break the curse?" Agathe hadn't told him much, except for what she had done. He really did want to know.

Sebastian laughed, "You admit sending her!"

"I did no such thing, I just wondered what conditions she set. When she took my sight, she gave me a whole list. One cursed man to another, what did she tell you?"

He wasn't easily shocked, but this did. Gaston was cursed by the same witch? "You're lying! You did sent her, she told me you were her favorite!"

"Favorite what? I doubt person, project perhaps? Like I said, I didn't send her." Gaston sighed, "All I know is that to lift the curse, you have to do as she said. In the beginning I was just like you, angry and in denial of my situation. I tried running away, which ended badly, but after that I accepted what had happened and decided to work on it. Perhaps I can help you there? I was cursed eight months ago, I had Belle and Adam helping me cope with the eternal darkness I suddenly found myself in."

"You can't help me, I kept hurting you, why would you?"

Gaston heard the man starting to lose his composure. "Because I know how you feel, we have something in common, something unpleasant." Remembering the time he spend with Adam in that cell, he thought back to the moment he had decided to let him in. "Someone that I had tried to hurt badly, he forgave me for all the pain I had caused. I didn't understand how he could have, but now I do. Sure you caused me misery and pain, but whatever it is you are suffering from, you need to accept to be able to move on. If you accepting it means, you need my forgiveness, you can have it. But don't let this become your life."

Sebastian was now deep in thought, he remembered being thrown into the cell after that last fateful attack. Sitting there in the filth on the floor, until a golden light made him crawl to the other side.

 _"Hurting those that cannot defend themselves… You have hurt my favorite too many times Sebastian."_

 _The voice had sounded cold and uncaring to him, but he couldn't stop himself from replying. "Least he deserved, he good use a good beating after all he did."_

 _"What he did, you now do. And will become. His arrogant ways, cost him friendships he could have had, as you will lose yours. A leper will be shunned by all those that are close to him. His ways led to him losing his sight, as leprosy will rob you of yours."_

 _A cold feeling crept up as hid bones started to hurt and his eyes were blinded by a sudden onslaught of light as he found himself out of his cell, in the middle of nowhere._

 _"Mutual understanding and forgiveness will cure you. But beware, if you reach his fate and lose your sight you will be too late."_

He shuddered at the memory, it didn't take long for the first wounds to show and it went downhill fast from there. Though it didn't stop him from getting back here for some revenge.

Now he learned that, not only Gaston hadn't send the witch, but he had had the displeasure of feeling her wrath himself. He understood…

Unlike the pain of the first time, he felt a soothing sensation as his wounds closed. He looked in wonder as slowly he returned to health. He noticed Gaston was oblivious to all this, not surprisingly as he couldn't see.

Gaston was wondering what was going on in Sebastian's head, he hadn't said anything for a few minutes now. "Are you all right?" He heard his question be met with laughter and grew confused. What was going on with him?

"Mutual understanding and forgiveness." Sebastian muttered. "I didn't know what that meant, but…"

"But what?" Gaston asked, "you need to be a bit more precise."

"The curse, it's gone."

Gaston blinked, "Really?" Although judging by the happiness in the man's voice it was true. "Well if that was all, I'm sure I can go."

"Wait, please, I want to apologize. I shouldn't have kept attacking you. Is there anything I can do to help you with your curse?"

Gaston shrugged. "Not really, but you could point me in the right direction where they went. I'll walk that way and hopefully find them. I doubt they have gone far."

Sebastian turned Gaston into the right direction of where he had seen them disappear from sight. "Just keep walking forward, you should be able to find them."

Taking a few steps forward, Gaston hoped he could trust him to have been honest about where to go. He thought of Eliana and how worried she must be for him, for a moment he had thought Sebastian was going to kill him. Luckily he didn't.

He stopped walking for a moment. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?

"Will you returning to the village?" Gaston asked.

"No, my reputation is ruined there, I'm going to start over somewhere else. I think it will do me some good."

Gaston smiled. "Good luck then, though I would advice you to behave, should she keep an eye on you."

"Don't worry I will, once was enough."

Gaston continued walking into the direction Sebastian had pointed him, he just hoped not to bump into any tress or shrubbery as he tried to make his way up the hill towards the girls. They must be worried sick about him. As he made his way up he called for them, hoping they could hear him. It would save him a lot of trouble is they could turn the cart around and come his way.

In the cart Eliana was getting impatient. "I don't care what you say, I'm going to get him." She quickly jumped out before her sisters or Belle could stop her.

"Stay here." Belle told the other two, who quickly nodded their agreement.

"Eliana wait!" Belle called after her.

Eliana turned around, "I can't leave him, we both know about that enchantress Sebastian spoke of."

"Yes, we do. But Gaston is telling the truth, he didn't send her. She came to him afterwards and told him, mainly to inform him that Sebastian doesn't have family in the castle. Otherwise Gaston would have felt like he failed somehow." Belle told her.

Eliana stopped. "The enchantress knows if I have family? Who is she? I want to ask her, I need to know! It hurts, knowing this secret, but wondering if I don't have someone waiting myself." She paused. "It hurt so much, that I…"

Belle grabbed her arm to turn her around. "What did you do?"

"When Gaston asked me to get the supplies from his room, I took Elise with me to help carry everything. I-I showed her the rose. I told her everything, I thought since she has been nice it couldn't hurt." Eliana started to cry at her confession.

"Shhh…" Belle tried to calm her. "It's alright, if she's been accepting she has nothing to worry about, but you need to be careful, what if she tells Eloise, it could ruin her chances." Belle sighed. "I can't tell you who she is, that is for her to perhaps share with you one day, but I'll ask her for you." Seeing the excited look in Eliana's eyes she continued, "but no promises she'll tell me."

"Thank you…" Eliana said.

Belle smiled. "Now let's find Gaston shall we."

The two girls reached the top of the hill and looked down into the valley, they didn't see anyone. Though the lack in body was somewhat encouraging, for all they knew Sebastian could have shot Gaston as soon as they had left.

Looking around, Eliana got excited, she saw Gaston walking up a hill. He wasn't far off in direction from where they were. "Gaston!" She yelled and ran as fast as she could towards him. Calling his name over and over.

Still going uphill, Gaston wondered how much longer until he had reached the top. Vaguely he heard his name being called, it sounded like Eliana. He turned into the direction of the voice and called her in return.

The girls saw him turning their way and Belle stopped to let Eliana be the one to go get him.

When she finally reached him, she flung her arms around him, determined to never leave him like that again.

"Don't do that again, please promise me!"

"I promise, besides he is leaving for another village." Gaston informed her.

She looked up, "He's not coming back? He'll leave you alone?"

Gaston just held her and nodded. "He is, shall we return to Belle and your sisters, I'm sure they are worried."

She first led him back to Belle who had been watching them from a distance, she was relieved he was unharmed.

Eliana quickly continued her way to her sisters, she wanted to show them that everything was alright.

"Eliana! You're back!" Elise called relieved. "I was getting worried."

"She isn't the only one back." Eloise added, pointing at Gaston.

When they returned they all welcomed him. "How did you get away?" Elise asked.

Gaston shrugged, "I talked to him, eventually he let me go and pointed me in the right direction. At least I hoped he did at the time. Now let's get back to Villeneuve, it is starting to get dark and I wanted to be back before, not wanting to worry your mother."

The rest of the ride back was uneventful and they were back a little after dark. Belle drove the cart to the square where Gaston and the sisters got off.

"Thank you Belle, you fill them in on what happened with Sebastian?"

"Of course, you just take them home." Belle suggested.

Gaston nodded, "I will, I think all in all it went rather well today. It could have been worse…"

"Don't remind me," Belle began, "I don't know what I would have done if he had shot you."

"I'm not talking about that, what if there weren't any deer? That would have been a real shame."

"Is he serious?" Eloise asked.

The girls stood there gaping, he had to be joking.

"Shall we go ladies?" Gaston held out his arm for Eliana to take, but he frowned when something didn't feel right. "Who is holding me? I know it isn't Eliana."

The girls giggled, "How did you know?"

"I just do. Who was it?"

Elise laughed, "It was me, we thought we could have some fun fooling you."

Gaston laughed. "Tell me next time and I'll play along."

Eliana took over from her sister and they all laughed while they headed for their home.


	37. Gift

And welcome back, I've been absent for a long time I know. This due to a collaborated project I'm working on, which was supposed to be a oneshot…however things got out of hand, the other author knows I'm looking at her, and we're already at 200k words and nowhere near the end. To make up for it I do have managed to get two chapters done, second one I'll post tomorrow.

Mustard Lady, you've mentioned in a PM you were waiting and your patience is about to be rewarded.

Banzi, thank you for your continued support.

Child of dreams, yes he's her favorite. Why is in this chapter.

PumpkinHallow4814, hope you'll like this one and the one I'm posting tomorrow just as much.

ImagineATale, Agathe sure is good at staging things is she.

And for now all I can say is enjoy!

Chapter 37

Gaston sat in the tavern eating breakfast when LeFou walked in, seeing his friend sitting there, he quickly walked over.

"There you are, I came by yesterday to see how it went with Eloise, but you hadn't returned yet. How did it go?" LeFou asked, while taking a seat opposite from Gaston.

Gaston smirked. "It couldn't have gone better, do you remember the lake I once showed you? I took them there with some help from Belle. Eloise was quite enamored with the place, when the first deer showed, I wish I could have seen her face. She even admitted I wasn't completely useless."

"Congratulations, what are you planning next?"

"I was thinking of taking a day for myself actually, yesterday Sebastian returned, frightened the girls quite a bit. I talked to him and we've come to an understanding and he's moving to another village. Today I just want some peace and quiet, no curses or talks today. I need a day like this after eight months of worrying about such things."

LeFou laughed. "That I can understand."

Gaston suddenly heard some loud footsteps coming their way. "LeFou who is coming?"

Before LeFou could answer however…

"What did you do to Eloise!"

Gaston groaned, not now.

"I don't know what you did, but during breakfast I had to hear them drone on and on about deer and how *brave* you were. As you well know, you are the last person I want to hear about."

"My most sincere apologies for ruining your morning," Gaston said, but could not contain his smirk, "you came to return the favor and ruin mine?"

"Why you insolent…"

"Calm down…Pierre," he could only imagine the enraged look the headmaster was showing at the moment, "if all goes well we'll be family, wouldn't want to hurt Eliana's feeling by being resentful of one another, would we?" Gaston asked. "Maybe we should start over?"

Gaston stood up and held out his hand. "You may call me Gaston."

Since it was still early there weren't many patrons in the tavern, but those that were present watched with baited breath. The animosity the headmaster held for their former hero was well known.

"I will keep an eye on you, you will make a mistake eventually and I'll make sure she'll be there to see it." The headmaster sneered before turning away and leaving.

Gaston laughed. "LeFou, that was actually a lot of fun. I think he's starting to grow on me."

LeFou looked at his friend like he had lost his mind. "Fun is not how I would describe it, but if you marry Eliana you'll have plenty of…fun for the rest of your life."

Gaston looked thoughtful. "You just gave me a wonderful idea…"

"I did?" LeFou asked. Then he got excited. "Are you going to propose?"

"No, not yet..." Gaston started, "but when I do, I'll make sure dear Pierre will be there to see it."

LeFou cleared his throat, "Well, I think I'll leave you to enjoy your day."

"Will you be back later?"

"I have a very busy day, but maybe tomorrow we could do something productive, try to talk to our lovely shrew? Maybe that will entertain you just as much as the headmaster." LeFou suggested.

Gaston grimaced, "I doubt that that woman will be very cooperative, but we could try." He knew LeFou was right, the horrid woman did have a husband waiting after all.

"I'll try to come by this evening, otherwise I'll see you at noon tomorrow." LeFou told him.

"All right, enjoy your day and I'll see you tomorrow at the latest." Gaston said.

"Until then." LeFou said before leaving.

Belle was searching the village for Agathe, she had promised Eliana after all to ask if she had someone waiting for her. Perhaps they should have thought of that before, not just for her, but also LeFou. He had been helping them and had no idea. Finally she found Agathe sitting in an alley.

"I was looking for you, why are you hiding?" Belle asked.

Agathe smiled, "Eliana would see you speaking to me, wouldn't want her to find out would we?"

"You know?" Belle asked surprised.

"Yes to both questions." Agathe answered with a smile. "You did come to ask another after all."

Belle laughed. "Yes I did," then she quieted, "who is she missing, are they all missing?"

"A father."

Belle sighed, poor Eliana, missing a father and not even knowing it. "Will it be alright if I tell her, it has truly been bothering her."

"If it wasn't I wouldn't have told you, but I think Gaston should be the one to tell her." Agathe said smiling, "even so do not tell her who I am, that is something I wish to keep secret."

"I won't say a thing, you're right, he should be the one to tell her. Does he know?" Belle asked her friend.

"Not yet, I'll visit him when I leave."

Belle nodded. "I hope he tells her, she deserves to know." She turned away to leave, before turning back to say goodbye. However as she turned back, Agathe had already disappeared.

After Gaston had finished his drink, he had moved upstairs, opening his closet door to see the rose. It helped him think.

"Still admiring my gift?"

Gaston laughed. "And a lovely gift it is. In a few weeks I'll end this, might as well enjoy the sight while it lasts. Which reminds me…favorite am I?"

"Of course you are, for someone I once deemed hopeless, you exceeded all expectations. Getting cursed a second time to help others, you have my eternal admiration. Yes, you are my favorite in that regard."

"Why have you come?" Gaston asked, she never visited without a reason.

"Belle came by, asking questions on Eliana's behalf. It seems she has trouble handling the truth, it might be wise for you to speak to her." Agathe said.

Saying he was surprised was un understatement, why hadn't she come to him with whatever question had been plaguing her?

"What was it she wanted to know? I thought I had explained everything clearly."

Agathe just said one word. "Family."

Of course, she had asked about it right after he had told her the truth. But he didn't know the answer, looking back on it, he wondered why he hadn't asked Agathe. He knew she held the answer to that question.

"Does she?" Gaston asked, getting curious himself.

"A father." Agathe informed him. "I told Belle the same, but that you should be the one to tell Eliana."

Gaston looked down, a father, they had all figured he had died. But no one ever thought further than that. That spell was a little harsh, pulling families apart.

"I have a gift for you." Agathe pulled out a ring. "Put this on, it can give you your sight back temporarily. One day, no more."

Gaston felt the object, quickly identifying it as a ring and slipped it around his finger. "Nothing is happening, not that it matters much to me."

"I know it doesn't, but you'll figure it out, use it to show Eliana the answer she seeks."

Gaston smiled, "I will, she'll like it."

"It's not just for her, you have no desire to see again. When you break the curse…"

"My sight returns, I know." Gaston finished. "For her I'll give it a serious try, but if it doesn't quite work out…would you be willing to take it one more time? Permanently, no time limits."

"Are you sure you truly want that? It would mean there is no going back."

Gaston snorted. "As you know, I was reluctant to break the spell the first time. This time less so, because I know what is at stake. Truthfully, if I hadn't met Eliana, I would have asked you to take it away right after breaking it."

"Very well, should she so desire it'll be taken forever."

It was strange, Gaston thought, in those early days he'd had tried to find a loophole to get his sight back. Now he felt relieved to know he had the possibility to have it taken away forever.

"Thank you Agathe." Gaston replied gratefully.

"You're welcome, you truly love her don't you?" Agathe said with a smile.

"I do, I wish I had paid her attention before all of this," Gaston couldn't help but smile brightly, thinking of her, "LeFou mentioned proposing to her, and the idea sounds good. But I think she should see what her life will be like before I do it. Though what girl wouldn't like being tended to like a princess?"

"You take her there, I'm sure she'll love it."

"Thank you Agathe, for everything."

Agathe couldn't help laugh, "Thanking me for cursing you, twice, you never cease to amaze me."

Gaston laughed with her, "Remember, I'd hate to be predictable."

"And you're anything but." Agathe finished. "I'll see you again soon." She turned and moved to the door to leave.

"I look forward to it." Gaston called after her as she left

After Agathe had left Gaston took a little nap to pass the time and enjoy his free day. When he woke up he heard a lot of commotion downstairs and he decided to see what was going on. As he walked down the stairs he heard a few hushed whispers, but nothing he could make out. What was confusing him even more was the quiet that took over when he entered the room. They were all quiet, he knew they were there and he was wondering what was going on.

"I know there are people here, I may be blind, but I'm not deaf and you just made enough noise to wake the dead. Would any of you be so kind as to get me a drink?" Gaston asked.

Sure enough people started talking again and he shrugged, he'd let them be for now, but he'll find out what is going on.

Once his drink had been given he took his usual seat and decided to listen for any clues as to what was going on. After a while footsteps came to him and he turned his head to greet whoever it was.

"Good evening Gaston, how have you been?"

"Adam, where were you these past few days? And Belle? You really should come by more often." Gaston told the other man.

"I know but we've been busy, however would you like to join me outside?" Adam asked.

Gaston raised his eyebrows, "Wouldn't you like a drink first? What is so special outside? It's not like I'm going to see anything."

"Humor me." Adam told him.

Gaston sighed, "Fine, but it had better be important. I was doing some much needed relaxing after these last eight months."

"It'll be worth it." Adam chuckled.

Adam took Gaston's arm and directed him outside, once outside Gaston gave a sour face.

"Thank you Adam, it's very nice out here. Exactly as how I remember it, nice and dark. And the silence I could have enjoyed inside as well."

His words send laughter through the village square as people started laughing. He heard another set of footsteps coming his way and he sighed, what now? They were behaving strangely ever since he woke up.

"Congratulations Gaston!"

Gaston gave a rather confused look. "Eliana? Congratulations for what?"

The people all laughed.

"Yes, keeping a calendar must be difficult for him, it's your birthday." One villager shouted.

"My birthday? That's today?"

"Yes my friend it is," said LeFou, "We wanted to surprise you, though why they took the trouble to decorate is beyond me."

"They decorated…they decorated for a blind man? Who's bright idea was that?" Gaston asked.

"Mine," Adam said, "I know you can't see it, but it is for a different reason."

Adam turned to the crowd, "We have thoroughly surprised him, my thanks to you all. Now let us all grab a drink and enjoy the festivities."

The crowd murmured their agreement and soon noise filled the square.

"Would you now please tell me what the use is for all of this?" Gaston asked confused.

"Of course," Adam said, "A few days ago LeFou came to visit us and asked if we were getting you something for your birthday. We were surprised to hear when it was, but I quickly came up with the idea to use it as a way to discern the number of people on your side. That's where the decorating came in. Except for a handful of villagers, everyone wanted to help make this day special for you after such a difficult year."

"Yes," Belle agreed, "it was a lot of fun to do. But now we have an idea who we still need to focus on. Those that helped are probably all on the safe side, but those that expressed no interest or other arguments of not wanting to help may need more attention if we want them to get their memories back."

"That is pretty clever, well since they took the trouble to decorate, could someone please explain to me what it looks like?" Gaston asked.

"May I?" Eliana asked excited.

"Of course, tell me." Gaston encouraged her. He listened as she excitedly talked about ribbons, colors and apparently even a few flower arrangements. Yes the trouble was unneeded on his account, he wasn't be able to enjoy it, but she did and it made him happy.

"It sounds wonderful," he told her, "how about we get something to eat?"

As they went back inside the tavern he passed many well-wishers and he thanked them all. He was happy that so many people would have their memories returned. Although he was slightly concerned who were all absent, he could name a few, Clothilde and Uncle Pierre. He gave an inward laugh, he should definitely call the man that to his face. Preferably when he can see again, hopefully he'd still look just as sour.

The group seated down at one of the tables and ordered their meal.

Gaston cleared his throat, "I would like to thank you all for all you've done for me these last few months. Belle and Adam, I know I haven't been the easiest but thank you for not giving up on me. LeFou you have been there for me since we were children, I know I haven't always been a good friend to you, but you stayed with me and I want to thank you for that."

Gaston then turned to Eliana, "I want to thank you for being an angel and showing me that I do deserve to be loved. You've brought back the light to my dark world, thank you for that. Today a certain someone visited me and gave me a little gift," he lay the ring on the table, "this little thing will allow me to see for a day and I would like to ask you Eliana if you'd like to accompany me tomorrow to the castle, hopefully meet someone if we can find him."

Eliana looked confused, "Meet someone? But I don't know any…" Then her face lit up, "you found a relative? That's it isn't it?"

"Yes," Gaston laughed, "I don't know who he is exactly and I won't tell you his relation to you until we get there. Will you come with me?"

Eliana quickly hugged him, "Yes, I'll come with you."

"Perhaps it would be best if Belle and I accompanied you. You could wait using your gift until after you've arrived giving you more time at the castle." Adam suggested, "Perhaps Maurice and monsieur LeFou would also like to join us?"

"We wouldn't want to impose on Gaston and Eliana." LeFou said.

"Nonsense," Gaston interrupted, "you're all welcome. Besides it's big enough to explore on your own if you're concerned. It will be fun, you do need to dress warm though, permanent winter and all."

Eliana couldn't wait until tomorrow, how big was the castle? What did it look like? Most important of all, what would her relative think seeing her after so many years. Would she recognize him?

The festivities continued for a few more hours until it was over and they all parted having agreed to rendezvous in the morning.


	38. Journey

And as promised the second chapter, next one is in the works and seeing I have three weeks off from work I'm sure I'll manage a chapter or two.

Miranda88, sorry I completely overlooked your review last time. And I have to agree they are cute together.

Child of Dreams, yes who will it be that is the big question.

Mustard Lady, I do love writing Gaston and Uncle Pierre banter. Can't wait fir the next time they face off.

ImagineATale, glad to see you loved it, and as to collaborating, who's the longwinded one again?

Now let's enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 38

Early morning the group had started to gather at the tavern, but no one was more excited than Eliana. She just couldn't sit still as she waited for LeFou, who was the only one still absent.

"Sweetheart, you'll be there before you know it," Gaston told her, "just relax, we'll leave as soon as LeFou arrives."

After a few more minutes LeFou arrived and the group was good to go. They went to the cart and Belle and Adam took the front to drive to the castle and the rest took a seat in the back.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Belle asked, after seeing them all nod, she turned to face the front and they started their trip.

"It's getting colder, I suppose that means we're almost there?" Gaston asked after a few hours.

"Yes," Adam told him, "I think about fifteen more minutes, we've just entered the enchanted forest, but it's day so the wolves you didn't kill should be keeping their distance. I've only seen them come out after dark."

"Wolves?" Eliana asked a little scared.

"No need to worry, apparently I'm such a good shot I can hit one without looking." Gaston proudly stated.

"Haven't you learned to stop boasting?" LeFou asked, "I thought the curse was supposed to put an end to all that."

"He's not boasting," Belle said, "We saw it through the mirror, it was quite the feat considering he did that while running for his life. If anything he should have added he hit the leader which caused them to give up."

"I am pretty good aren't I?" Gaston said haughtily. "But then again I exceeded everyone's expectations regarding the curse as well."

"Listening to this or to have stayed a beast? Don't know which is worse" Adam said.

"I was just joking," Gaston said, "Lighten up a bit, relax. Though I do miss your furry self at times, maybe a certain enchantress will be willing to help?"

"Absolutely not," Adam said, "A decade was more then enough, can't say I miss it, not like you missed being blind. Asking to lose your sight again on the same day you got it back."

"Not only that," Gaston proudly started, "I've asked the enchantress if she might be willing to take it again after this is over."

Several gasps could be heard in the cart, but no one was more shocked by this development then Eliana. "Why would you do that Gaston?"

"I like the new me, and being blind made it possible. I suppose I fear that I'll go back to my old ways if I see again," Gaston explained. "However it will be up to you Eliana, if you prefer me with my sight I'll see again. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy."

"We're here," Maurice suddenly said, "Hopefully this visit will go better than the previous ones."

"Yes, you haven't had the best of luck with this place." Belle agreed.

Hearing they were there, Gaston looked towards Eliana and wished he saw her face when she first saw the castle. As he did he felt some prickling in his eyes and he could see again, just in time to see her face as Eliana took her first glance of the castle.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the huge castle, of course they had mentioned a castle, but this was a lot bigger then she had imagined. This was where he lived? No wonder he wanted to return here, the place was stunning. Even the snow covered grounds held their own beauty, it was simply amazing. She looked to Gaston with a bright smile and saw him smiling back.

"You can see again!" She shouted.

"Only temporarily, one day, my birthday present from the enchantress," Gaston told her, "And I'm happy to see you for the first time, really see you." He then gave her a kiss on het cheek and was happy to hear her giggle. "See, nothing to worry about, I still love you. You and your silly doubts."

She snuggled into him even more, "I love you…" she said in a sigh.

"And I love you too," Gaston told her. He thought for a moment and had an idea. "Belle, Adam could you stop for a moment."

Wondering what Gaston was up to they stopped and turned to face him.

Gaston stood up and gestured them to get closer and whispered into their ears. Receiving two nods, he stepped off the cart and walked around and unhitched his horse. Sitting on his horse's back he felt right at home. He walked to where Eliana was sitting and held out his hand. "Come here, I'd like to ride you there myself."

Eliana didn't think twice and stood up, "Are you sure he's going to hold us both?" She asked a little uncertain.

"He's held both LeFou and myself on more than one occasion, as his kept throwing him off." Gaston said smirking.

LeFou gave a slight blush at the reminder, but then looked up mischievously, "Well I'm not the only one he threw…remember. I distinctly remember you telling me, 'look LeFou, this is how you sit on a horse', right before…"

"Yes, yes, no need to remind me." Gaston quickly said, then helped Eliana to sit in front of him, "I'll hold you alright, no need to worry."

Eliana nodded and wrapped her arms around him just in case. "Just be careful alright?"

"Of course, I'll never let any harm come to you." He then spurred his horse on and they made their separate way to the castle.

The others watched the couple ride away in amazement, hardly believing this to be the same Gaston as they knew all these years.

"He really has changed, hasn't he?" Maurice asked.

"He has," Adam confirmed, "it wasn't easy, but I think he wanted to change the moment he realized what his actions had caused."

"It's been years since I've seen him genuinely happy," LeFou said, "Sure he had fun and had nothing to complain about, but actually happy like this no."

"I think we should continue, somehow I don't think they'll wait for us." Belle said. "He's still his impatient old self, and Eliana will want to find her father."

"Her father?" Adam asked. "Is that who she's been missing? How do you know?"

"Agathe told me yesterday, just before she would go tell Gaston. I wonder who he is though."

They continued their way and they noticed that that staff had kept themselves busy.

"Look they repaired the window of my chambers, most of the exterior damage is gone by the looks of it." Adam remarked, "I wonder how it is on the inside, maybe they painted the West Wing corridor, if they did I wonder if that depressing atmosphere is gone. If it is that would be great, if not, at least they tried. This experience has proved magic is a fickle thing and we should appreciate everything that has been reversed."

In the back of the cart LeFou looked at the castle, not quite believing that this was where his friend had spend months. How could a castle as big as this remain hidden? He had to admire Agathe's power, this was no small feat.

When they reached the castle they saw Gaston and Eliana had already arrived.

"I've already brought Renaître to the stable. Shall we wait until you've brought Philippe yourself?" Gaston asked Belle.

"We'll ask one of the servants," Belle said, "Looking at Eliana, I don't think she can wait much longer."

Gaston smiled, "I think you're right." He walked to his love who was taking in every detail of the castle. "Take it easy, you'll have plenty of time to explore the castle."

"One day," she told him, "I only have one day, this place is too big to see in one day."

"On the bright side, you'll see more in one day then I've seen in eight months." Gaston told her, "After I had my sight returned, I only followed them through the halls as they wished to speak to the staff and a few hours later my sight was taken again. We could both explore it, oddly enough the only room I did take the time to look at was the library."

Eliana laughed, "Of all the rooms you decided the library was the one that deserved your attention?"

"Yes, I was in there talking to Adam and Belle when my sight returned," Gaston explained, "Seeing again after so long, I couldn't help but look around. Maybe you should close your eyes and I'll take you there, make it the first room you'll see."

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer finding my relative, do you think he'll like me? Who is he and what was his life like under the curse?"

"Relax, we still have to find him," Gaston reassured her, "I'm sure he'll be found before lunch and you can talk to him as long as you like."

"But you can only see for one day, don't you want to spend as much of that time with me as possible?"

"Of course I do, but I can also be with you without my sight, in there is a man who hasn't been able to see you in a decade," he told her, "Someone you haven't seen in a decade, if you want I'll be there with you."

"I'd like that," Eliana said, than she grew enthusiastic again, "Does he like you? I mean, of course he likes you, you broke their curse."

"While I did break their curse, if it weren't for my earlier actions they wouldn't have been in the mess they were in to begin with. So the staff are divided in their opinion of me," Gaston explained, "But I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, we just need to find him. I think it's time I told you of his relation to you."

Eliana looked at him expectantly, "Please tell me, I can't wait."

Gaston smiled and took her hand, "Please do try to stay calm, but your going to see your father."

Eliana stood silent and still, her father? But he had died years ago didn't he? She thought of her mother who had people trying for her hand as a widow, but she had always refused. Her mother always said something seemed to keep her back from accepting, even though it would have made their lives much easier. It must have been the spell preventing those who were married to find new love. Deep in thought as she was, she heard Gaston calling her name.

"I'm sorry, my mind wondered off," Eliana explained, "I thought he was dead, we all did. Who could be so cruel to let someone think their husband and father is dead?"

"It wasn't done in cruelty, but caused by cruelty, my cruelty to be exact," Adam told her, "A decade ago I was nothing like I am now, I'd like to believe it was a desperate attempt to stop me from causing more damage then I already had. Overtaxing the village, using people for my personal entertainment. The rest just got caught up and I owe you an apology for that. You had to be raised by just your mother, you should have had your father there. But I think their presence was what kept me from becoming completely feral."

"He had started to become feral by the time I had arrived," Belle told her, "If it weren't for your father and the others inside I would hate to think what would have become of Adam. To me your father is a hero for all he's done to help Adam during the years."

Eliana looked up proudly, thinking if her father. Yes he had been absent from her life, but it hadn't been his choice. He had helped Adam, who clearly was of noble birth, though his exact station was still unknown to her. Now that she thought about it she couldn't help but wonder.

"Were you, I mean are you royalty? I mean this castle is so big, no ordinary person would live here."

"Yes, I'm a prince," Adam told her, "Though not the one to take over the crown. I can't help but be thankful for that, I don't think I'd have made a great king, power and me don't go well together. But I think we've talked enough and it's time to go inside."

"I have to agree, are you ready to go inside?" Gaston asked.

Eliana gave a nervous nod and looked at Adam.

"Don't look at me, go ahead and open the door." Adam encouraged her.

She took the door handle and took a deep breath before opening the door.


	39. At Long Last

And I'm back, don't worry this story will finish eventually.

Mustard Lady, it's high time for the reveal isn't it?

Guest, what a curse that would be.

ImagineATale, Gaston wouldn't be Gaston without some boasting, but for once it was deserved.

PumpkinHallow4815, where's the fun without a little suspense, but don't worry, she'll see her father this chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 39

When Eliana opened the front door she couldn't help but gasp at the sight before her. It was beautiful! She carefully walked inside while looking around, taking in every detail.

"Miss? Mademoiselle?"

She turned at the voice and saw one of the servants beckoning her over.

"Father?"

The man in front of her spluttered, "Euhm no…I don't have any children. Are you all right?"

Before she could answer the rest stepped inside.

"She's fine Cogsworth, a bit overwhelmed perhaps but that is to be expected." Adam said, "Do you happen to know who on staff has three daughters named Eloise, Elise and this is Eliana."

"Does his wife happen to be called Amelia?" Cogsworth asked.

"Yes! That's my mother's name. You know who my father is? Could I see him?" Eliana asked enthusiastically.

"I'll inform him you're here, though it might take…a while."

Eliana looked disappointed thinking her father may not want to see her as much as she had hoped.

Seeing the look on Eliana's face Gaston felt sorry for her and stepped forward, "I'm sure he's got a good reason for delaying," Gaston said before angrily muttering, "he'd better have one."

"I'm sure he has one," Belle said slightly more optimistic, "now I'm sure Cogsworth could tell us all about her father and his time under the curse."

"Well you see…" Cogsworth started, "the curse had been…rough on him. Perhaps he'll tell you himself," Cogsworth said, "once he's done…doing what he's doing or rather has been doing for days now."

Adam grew confused and walked to Cogsworth, "How bad could it be? I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Cogsworth leaned over and whispered something in Adam's ear, who immediately cleared his throat. "Yes…well, tell him there is someone here to see him and tell him I once again apologize for the pain he has suffered. And ask the kitchen staff to prepare lunch for six please."

"Of course Master." Cogsworth said before taking off.

Adam turned around, "Gaston why don't you show your lovely lady around? And yourself, since you've hardly seen anything yourself."

"Sounds like an idea to me, I'll show her my bedroom first." Gaston looked up to many shocked faces, "Not like that! I just know the way better from there, it's either that or walking around with my eyes closed again."

Eliana giggled, "I'm sure you'll be a perfect gentleman."

"You can count on that, how about we'll go and let them drag your father out of hiding before lunch?"

Eliana giggled and the pair quickly took off.

"What was that about?" Belle asked. "I'd think her father would be thrilled to see one of his daughters, what on earth could be more important? And apologizing again?"

Adam cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable to talk about it. "Well, everyone turned into one object or another…but his was…anything but desirable. He often pretended to be inanimate and I don't think he minded it the slightest bit when it happened. You have seen him several times actually, though he never said anything to you. He was more concerned with pretending you weren't there, that nothing was happening. If anyone deserves some compensation for what the curse did to them, well…he's the first that comes to mind."

"You're not going to tell me are you…" Belle said.

"No, I'm not. If only because you'd be highly uncomfortable knowing. Besides I doubt he'll tell anyone about it. Just trust me when I say he has a good reason for his absence."

Belle nodded, even though she was disappointed, she'd respect this. "I hope he'll at least tell his family, they should at least know why he is behaving this strangely."

"I'll talk to him about it if it makes you feel better," Adam offered.

"It would, I do hope it will help…" Belle said doubtfully.

Gaston had led Eliana to his quarters and she was looking around in amazement.

"And you say you have this entire wing to yourself?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, it's just me here," Gaston confirmed. "If you wish you may choose a room of your own. I'm sure Adam won't mind."

"You'd…like me to stay here?" Eliana asked daring to hope.

"I certainly wouldn't mind," Gaston said. "How about in the neighboring hallway? It has several chambers to choose from for you and you could use the rest for your family. I'm sure they'd like to visit here from time to time. But while I'm still courting you and trying to get into Uncle Pierre's good graces you'll have to be patient before moving here."

Eliana burst out laughing. "I wish he could see this place, he keeps saying I'm throwing my life away by letting you court me. Little does he know you have a wing of your own in a royal castle no less, may I see his face when you show him? That will be spectacular, I'm sure of it!"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," Gaston said joining her in laughter. "For another laugh how about I show you the room where I broke the curse and got my sight back?

"Please do! This place is simply amazing. It's so big, I could easily see myself getting lost in here," Eliana said in wonder.

"Yes," Gaston agreed. "But at least you have your sight. I had to learn my way around without, but somehow I think that was an advantage."

"How so?"

"Close your eyes," Gaston instructed as he took her hand. When she closed her eyes, he started leading her through the castle.

"Now, what do you see?" He asked.

Still with her eyes closed she turned her head to him. "Is that a serious question? I see nothing, You wanted me to close my eyes remember?"

Gaston chuckled. "Yes I did. But there is one thing you do see. You see no distractions, with your eyes open you look everywhere except where you're going. It's all the same, and when you walk somewhere often enough you'll remember the little things. The draft differences, warmth from the sun, just the feel of a room or hallway. Little things like that eventually told me where I was and where to go. Now open your eyes and I'll show you."

"Show me what?" Eliana asked confused as she opened her eyes.

"Next I'll close my eyes and I'll lead you to the most horrifying room in the castle." Gaston said confidently.

"Horrifying?" She asked a little scared.

"A difference of opinion really, but I find it horrifying. Adam and Belle however prefer spending time in there."

Gaston closed his eyes and it was as if he'd never left, with more confidence than before he expertly found his way through the castle, while Eliana made sure he didn't cheat. Once he arrived at his destination he opened his eyes again.

"See, there is nothing to it. Just a matter of getting used to things. When I first arrived at the tavern after I returned I made sure to walk around there for a while to memorize where the tables where so no one would notice my lack in sight. And I did fool people for a while, too bad Sebastian had other ideas."

"Well he's gone and people are looking at you with admiration for how you handled the loss of your sight. If only they knew…" Eliana said. "I just wish my uncle would warm up to you. You're a good man, no matter what he says."

"Well, all it means is I have to spend more time blind. I'm not quitting on him, besides I do have something planned," Gaston said mischievously.

"Really?" Eliana asked interested. "I don't suppose you're willing to tell me are you?"

"No, it's a surprise," Gaston said. "But lets go in, and hopefully out, as soon as possible."

Gaston opened the door and walked in clearly unimpressed with the room he was in.

"A…library…" Eliana said. "You got your sight back in the library?" Eliana burst out laughing. "That must have been priceless! Now that is one face I wish I could have seen."

"Yes," Gaston agreed. "Perhaps no wonder I asked Agathe to have my sight removed again the next day…Though I offered to get everyone their families back, but since only those that treat me decently in the village will remember it might take some time. There are a few holdouts but you can't please everyone. I am planning to end it soon though."

"Gaston, you do know I won't blame you if you can't convince my uncle to give you a chance right?" Eliana asked carefully.

"I suppose I don't want to disappoint you…"

"Listen if he doesn't want to give you a fair chance then that's his fault, not yours. I know you tried your best."

"In truth I have twenty years before the curse deadline, so technically I have that long to convince your uncle," Gaston said. "However I don't think that's fair to the servants who are missing their families and would like to see them again."

"Listen, I won't blame you if you want to end it now, it's just a handful of people who don't see the wonderful man you are," Eliana said. "And while I would have loved for my uncle to accept you, it will be his own fault if he doesn't remember."

"Thank you," Gaston said. "What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?"

"Lose your sight?" Eliana quipped.

"There is that of course," Gaston laughed. "How about we continue the tour? I'd like to see some of the rooms I haven't seen before."

"Why not?" Eliana said giving a slight smile.

"What is it?" Gaston asked concerned. "Not something I said I hope?"

"No, it's just…my father. Why do you think he needed time before coming to see me? Was I such a bad daughter? If I was, I don't remember, but I'll apologize when I see him."

Gaston turned and held both of her hands. "You have nothing to apologize for, you are the kindest person I know. After it was discovered I could no longer see, I heard your voice telling others off. And later when I heard that voice again on the street I wanted to look for the angel that voice belonged to. If anything he should be proud to have a daughter like you."

Eliana teared up and leaned into his shoulder. "Thank you Gaston. I love you…"

"I love you too," Gaston said with a wide smile, he lifted her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Now no more tears, let's enjoy today. Tomorrow it's back to darkness for me after all."

Eliana nodded and the pair continued their way.

The others who had been left had split up. Feeling a bit out of place LeFou opted to stay in the parlor, Maurice keeping him company.

"What are you thinking?" Maurice asked the younger man.

"It looks so big, so different from what I imagined it to be."

"Yes, but there is quite a remarkable difference," Maurice said. "Before it was much darker and decrepit and I must say the reception has much improved. After all first time I visited it seemed abandoned and when I plucked a rose was summarily tossed inside a dungeon cell. Though seeing how happy Belle is made all of it worth it."

"I suppose that is a good thing, though I'm happy to see Gaston so happy too. After all if he never came here he'd never have paid Eliana any mind," LeFou said.

"That is true," Maurice said. "How about I give you a small tour of my own? Lunch is being prepared and won't take too long after all."

"Sounds good to me," LeFou said.

Time for lunch grew closer and the first pair made it back to the parlor.

"Adam? Do you think her father will show?" Belle asked. "I don't want her to be disappointed like earlier."

""I understand," Adam said. "However he needs to be comfortable as well."

"True," Belle said doubtfully.

"Any sign of father yet?" Eliana asked hopefully.

Adam shook his head. "I'm sorry, not yet. Try not to get discouraged, a lot has happened to him and if he hasn't shown himself by the end of the day I'll go talk to him myself. Does that make you feel better?"

"Are you stupid?" Gaston asked. "Of course it doesn't. Seeing him would. Just point me to his room and I'll drag him out if necessary."

"It's alright Gaston," Eliana said. "If he doesn't want to see me then that is his choice…I'll just have to accept it."

"Accept it my…"

"Gaston. Enough." Adam said. "That's not helping either. Just have faith for once."

"Wise words my boy," Maurice said.

"You really have to calm down Gaston," LeFou said.

"I am calm…for now. Can't say for sure how I'll be by evening," Gaston said.

"How about we head to the dining room and have lunch?" Adam suggested.

The group nodded in agreement, though one person could clearly be heard muttering about useless fathers and the like.

Adam opened the dining room doors and the group stopped, a seventh plate had been set and behind it sat a man.

"Bonjour Eliana, it has been a long time since I last saw you," he said.

"F-Father?" Was all she said before fainting.


End file.
